The Dragon and the Wolf
by kdinthecity
Summary: He may be the all-powerful ruler of his nation, but there's one man who strikes fear in the heart of the Fire Lord. As far as father figures go, Zuko has great respect for Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. But why does he have to be her father? A simple proposal becomes complicated by spirit animals, moon meanings, prophecies, and more! Fits in with the Darkness universe.
1. Word Hunt

Zuko let out a sigh and watched his breath dissipate in the cold morning air. He wrapped his arms tighter around his parka but not so much in an effort to keep warm, but rather to quell the bumbleflies that were buzzing in his stomach. He wasn't sure why something as simple as a question would seem an insurmountable obstacle when he and Katara had faced death together—three times now—and overcome.

He feared for his life now. Although he reminded himself that not three months prior, this same man was in his office giving him a bear hug and practically calling him family already.

Maybe it was because Hakoda looked like just that—a bear. The Chief was wrapped in furs from head to toe, brandishing a spear and a wide grin. "You ready, Zuko?"

The Fire Lord's knees almost buckled. "Y-y-yes sir." He shivered as he spoke.

"Are you cold there, son?"

"N-n-no, sir. Firebenders don't—nevermind." Zuko reached down to pick up his spear out of the snow. He eyed it with uncertainty. He better ask his question—and get an answer—before his hunting skills became some sort of test.

Hakoda tilted his head in amusement. "You don't like hunting, do you?"

"Uhh, it's not that. I don't think I'm very good at it."

"Well, it takes practice. But I get to do it all the time. You're the one who suggested it. So, if you'd rather do something else…"

"No, it's fine." Zuko willed himself to look at the other man, relieved to find that Hakoda's ice-blue eyes were surprisingly warm.

"Zuko, I can tell there's something else on your mind."

He took a deep breath. This time it seemed to linger longer in the air than before. "Yes, sir. It's about Katara." His voice was sturdier now. He knew he could do this.

Hakoda let his spear drop in the snow. Zuko winced slightly at the crunching sound it made, but then relaxed a little because it meant the Chief was unarmed.

"I would like to ask for her hand in marriage."

Hakoda folded his arms across his chest. Zuko thought he looked even bigger standing like that, and the bumbleflies continued their frenzied dance.

Then the man started laughing. It was a hearty, booming sound that Zuko usually liked but not so much right now. Once the Chief recovered, he said, "Well, son, I appreciate the gesture, but the way I heard it, you already asked Katara in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko smacked a hand on his forehead. He _did_ ask Katara but in the heat of the moment, more or less. It was not how he originally planned to propose. He was here now to set things right. Plus, he and Katara hadn't really talked about that night since. And she didn't technically give him an answer, either.

Hakoda picked up his spear again. "Come on. Let's go hunting."

Like father, like daughter, apparently. Zuko thought he'd be suspended in uncertainty forever. Maybe he should he ask again?

* * *

 **A/N:** For the Pro-Bending Circuit competition, Toza's Gym  
Equipment: Nets, Level One (an insurmountable obstacle)  
Emotion: Fear  
Word Count: 529


	2. Pack Hunt

Zuko debated what to do while struggling to keep in step. They had covered a fair distance when Hakoda stopped suddenly and turned to face Zuko.

"One of the hardest things I ever had to do was ask Kanna for Kya's hand in marriage. Kanna is from the north where arranged marriages are the tradition, so she had to make sure my intentions were for true love before she would grant permission. That's why she left the North Pole. She wouldn't marry for obligation, and she'd be damned before her daughter would, too. I was in line to become chief, so I foolishly tried to appeal to Kanna on that front. She told me no at first."

Zuko nodded in understanding. "I would never expect Katara to marry me out of obligation. It might look like a political arrangement, but I assure you it's not." He felt confident in this answer, but not especially hopeful for what Hakoda might say next.

"Then why do you want to marry Katara?"

"Because I love her." Zuko was confident in this, too.

Hakoda raised an eyebrow.

Zuko swallowed hard. "And she loves me, too. We love each other."

"Do you think love is enough? Because what you're asking won't be easy."

Nothing for Zuko ever came easy. Including this conversation. He shifted his feet nervously in the snow. "I think love is hard."

Hakoda responded by knitting his brow in confusion. So Zuko continued, not exactly sure where he was headed with all of this. "It's hard talking to another person when I'd rather just keep to myself. It's hard to think of her first when so many others demand my attention. And it's hard to ask her to make sacrifices when I'm not even sure if it's worth it. But… I would rather talk to her, because there is nothing better than being understood—and accepted by Katara. And even when I'm completely drained, when everyone else is on my last nerve, I always look forward to spending time with her no matter what. And she's not only taught me how to love, but to let myself be loved. Chief Hakoda, sir, your daughter makes me a better person, and I can't imagine my life without her."

Zuko thought the moments that the Water Tribesman spent surveying him after that seemed to last forever. Finally, Hakoda clapped him on the shoulder and said, "It's a beautiful speech, son, but you had my blessing months ago."

It was then Zuko's turn to contort his face into a look of confusion.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko. I guess I forget that not everyone knows Water Tribe customs. When I gave you the jaw blade for your birthday, it was symbolic. You're already part of the pack. So relax. Enjoy the rest of your visit. The only person you might have to worry about is Kanna, but she'll come around eventually." Hakoda squeezed the young Fire Lord's shoulder as he spoke.

Zuko let out a sigh of relief, but without releasing the puff of steam this time. The furs started to feel hot and heavy all of the sudden. Yet he also knew a tremendous weight had been lifted. He shielded his eyes from the brightness that reflected off the snow. It was like a spotlight—he felt a little exposed after making unnecessary love confessions to his future father-in-law, but he also looked forward to the day when he could take center stage and announce to the world that Katara was finally his.

Hakoda's gaze drifted skyward where the golden sun shone brightly against a sapphire blue backdrop. "It'll be lunch time soon. We should head back."

As they walked, Zuko couldn't help but wonder. "Sir, is that what you had to do to receive Kanna's blessing? Tell her why you loved Kya?"

Hakoda laughed. "No, I had to bring her the fattest kill from my hunt."

Zuko blanched at this statement. His gold eyes widened against the paleness in his cheeks—like the sun and snow. "Well, I appreciate not having to prove my love with my hunting abilities."

"Well, love is a lot like hunting, actually. It takes patience, practice, and… _prowess_." Hakoda winked at him.

"That sounds like something my uncle would say." Zuko then realized that he now had two loving father figures in his life.

When they came to a clearing within view of the village, Katara was there waiting for them. She narrowed her sapphire eyes—like waves crashing into them as they approached her. "What!? You guys didn't catch _anything_?"

Zuko just shrugged. Hakoda smiled at his daughter. "Not every hunt is about the kill, Katara."

She smirked back at him. "Okay… but you'll have to be the one to tell Gran Gran when you show up empty handed."

* * *

 **A/N:** For the Pro-Bending Circuit competition, Toza's Gym  
Equipment: Nets, Level Two (incorrect assumptions)  
Colors: Gold and sapphire blue  
Word Count: 831


	3. Trust Hunt

Since coming to the South Pole, Zuko had mixed feelings about the furs. It was springtime, so while still very cold, the sun made its presence known every day, and Zuko could sense it. Fur lined his parka, and he understood the reason for this. It was definitely warm, but sometimes _too_ warm. With the sun shining in the sky—and its power flowing through his veins—the extra layer of fur was too much.

Perhaps the part of the parka that bothered him the most was the fur-lined hood. It tickled his face—or part of his face, at least. He didn't like how the sensation was uneven. Very few things reminded him of his scar these days, but _this_ did. Being at the South Pole brought back other unpleasant memories, too. Like the one where he grabbed an elderly woman's fur-lined hood and made threats to a small village of helpless women and children.

 _Gran Gran._

She hated him. He was sure of it. Every time he saw her, he was met with a fur-lined scowl etched in weather-worn wrinkles. He was so grateful to have earned Hakoda's blessing and even more grateful to not have to ask Kanna that same fateful question. However, he did hope for her blessing regardless. The way things were going so far, he didn't think he would get it, though. One of her first orders where he was concerned was to banish him to an igloo on the outskirts of the newly erected city.

An igloo among some of the tribe ruffians. But that didn't bother him so much. An igloo that got pretty cold at night. But it was well-stocked with fur blankets to keep him warm. An igloo where Katara wasn't allowed to join him. Now, that hit him the hardest. He would have much preferred her warmth over the blankets.

It also didn't help that Katara had recently confessed to him her fantasy about igloos. One he had very much wanted to fulfill during this trip. But Kanna always seemed to have a short leash on Katara and the stink eye on him. Zuko resigned to being on his best behavior with hopes of eventually winning Gran Gran's favor.

He awoke one cool crisp morning with the igloo fantasy as his most pressing thought—and with something else pressing into the layers of fur piled on top of him. At this point he couldn't decide if the heaviness of the blankets would cause a problem for his leverage or if the softness of the fur would make things more interesting in terms of sensation. He wouldn't know unless he got after it…

 _Damn, Katara. I miss you._

"Zuko?"

He stilled his motions… and his breathing as best he could. _Aww, shit._

"You in there?" The voice came from just outside the igloo door.

"Yessir, Chief Hakoda."

"Oh good, you're awake. Well, get dressed, son, and meet me at the dock. Kanna was pissed that we didn't bring home anything from our hunt, so we need to redeem ourselves. Morning is the best time to go fishing, so…"

"Yessir. Be right there."

* * *

Zuko felt far more comfortable with a paddle in his hand instead of a spear. And much more at ease sitting in the stern of a canoe than afoot in the forest. And without a certain question hovering over him, he felt more relaxed around the Water Tribe Chief, too.

"Zuko, have you ever heard of ice dodging?" Hakoda asked as they steadily rowed out to sea.

"No sir."

"It's an initiation of sorts. For young tribesmen. It's their ceremonial induction into the tribe where they dodge a series of icebergs to demonstrate wisdom, bravery, and trust. Afterward they are considered official members of the tribe."

Zuko now thought he knew exactly why Hakoda was telling him this. "So, do we intend to go ice dodging this morning then?"

"What? Oh, no. We're not even in the right type of vessel for it. Besides, Zuko, how many times do I have to tell you? You're already family."

"I… know. I'm sorry. I guess I just—"

"You don't think you deserve it."

Zuko sighed. He had worked for years to gain his own father's approval, and it did seem so simple—almost _too_ simple—to win Hakoda's favor. This ice dodging ritual actually made more sense to him—a way to perform, earn, and show one's worthiness.

"Do you know what happens if a young tribesman can't pass the test? If he doesn't clear the ice dodging course?" Hakoda continued.

"No sir." _He's banished from the tribe?_

"Well, he won't receive his mark of honor. But he's still part of the family. He was part of the tribe before he even began."

 _In other words, there is no mark of dishonor._ Zuko instinctively brushed his fingers across the side of his face. Despite the cold morning air, his scar was hot to the touch.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I didn't bring this up to… bring up other things. I actually brought it up because the ice dodging course is just right over there. And if we can make it through, there's some of the best fishing on the other side. What do you think?"

"Oh…umm…I thought you said we didn't have the right boat for it?"

"We don't have the right boat for the ice dodging ritual which is supposed to be a demonstration of team effort. The canoe should do just fine. It's just—"

"It's just what?"

"The water levels are higher this time of year when the glaciers start to melt. It can make things more unpredictable. I haven't done the course in years, so…"

"So you didn't bring me out here to test me… you brought me out here to kill me?"

"Zuko…" Hakoda's look of concern then shifted into a wide grin when he saw the smirk on the other's face.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Well, we're both dead men if we don't bring any fish back to Kanna, so I say, let's go for it."

The lightness of mood immediately darkened as soon as he saw the series of ice formations in the water. _Damn._

"It looks worse than it really is," Hakoda said. "You just focus on steering around the big ones, and I'll guide us around the little ones I can see from the front. The water will propel us forward, so it's really all about the side-to-side maneuvers. Got it?"

Zuko didn't have a chance to answer before said water did indeed thrust them forward into its raging current, and he had to tighten his grip on his paddle to keep from losing it. Recently he had come to consider water as the strongest element. This experience could very well confirm that for him.

At first, everything was a blur—sea mist nipping at his exposed skin, Hakoda's commands ringing in his ears, and menacing ice peaks coming at him from all directions. But then the words "mark of honor" sprang to mind, and he had this undeniable urge to prove himself to Hakoda. Not because he had to, but because he wanted to—more than anything, at least in this particular moment. And it would have been very much akin to his old ways of seeking approval except that they were doing this _together_. Determination set in his features, from his creased brow down to his firm grip on his paddle. _Alright, let's do this._

Since Hakoda was in front, he was able to see what was coming ahead better than Zuko. This meant the younger had to follow the Chief's movements and trust him to guide them through. Hakoda was a great leader, and Zuko found it easy to interpret his signals. Hakoda started out by giving verbal instructions, but after a while, they found their rhythm and completed the course with ease.

Once they were floating idly in calmer waters, Hakoda turned around and smiled. "Zuko! You're a natural! I know you commanded your own ship, but—"

The Fire Lord shrugged. "I had a lot of time on my hands. And nothing but water surrounding me." He then realized that the same sense of fierce determination that he'd felt just now was how he felt about finding the Avatar back then. As usual, dark memories from the past crept in to steal the joy he'd managed for the present.

Hakoda clapped his hands together. "We make a pretty good team, son! Well done, well done."

Zuko forced a smile, still plagued by his thoughts.

Hakoda frowned. "Zuko, what's the—wait!" He rummaged through his bag. "Ah, good. A true tribesman never leaves home without his war paint!"

Zuko eyed him curiously as he carefully shifted his position in the canoe to where they were within an arm's reach of each other. He dipped a finger in the paint, and Zuko felt the cool sensation on his forehead.

As Hakoda traced an arc— _his mark_ —he said, "May the spirits of water bear witness and grant their blessing. On this day, Fire Lord Zuko, as an honorary member of the Water Tribe, has earned the mark of the trusted. I, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, trust you with my own life… with the lives of my loved ones... and the lives of our fellow tribesmen."

Zuko couldn't describe what he was feeling in that moment even if he tried, only that he was overwhelmed by it. Some combination of gratitude, relief, confusion, and grief. The Fire Nation didn't have such distinctions. There was only the "mark of dishonor" given to the one who surrenders during an Agni Kai, and Zuko bore the worst one of all.

"Thank you, sir," was all he could manage. He closed his eyes, trying to push back the flood of emotions. He didn't think crying at one's ice dodging initiation would be seen as very manly. But when he looked back at Hakoda, the Chief appeared to be studying his scar with his own tear-brimmed eyes.

"Zuko, did your father—"

Zuko dropped his gaze, giving only a slight nod in response. The tears flowed now, and for once, he was grateful for his fur-lined hood. The silence that stretched between them seemed like an eternity as he tried not to relive that fateful day.

Finally Hakoda spoke, his voice firm and _fatherly_. "The mark is only a symbol. The paint will wash away, but what matters is the lesson you learned today. Can you tell me what that was?"

Zuko sighed. So here was his test. "That family is important." _Some people's family, anyway._ When Zuko saw Hakoda's furrowed brow, he quickly added, "And we should be able to trust our family."

"So what happens when you can't trust your family? When they do something to sever that trust... something unforgivable." Ice blue eyes pierced him.

"You find a new family?"

"No. You learn to trust yourself."

* * *

For the Pro-Bending Circuit competition, Toza's Gym  
Equipment: Earth Disks  
Prompt: Fur (feeling)  
Word Count: 1,893

 **Notes:** For anyone who is reading this fic but hasn't read anything else in my Darkness universe, I should explain that I set up some Agni Kai rules. So, an Agni Kai ends when someone gets burned (or oftentimes when someone dies, but this is an unspoken rule). If at any point, one person chooses to surrender during an Agni Kai, they must suffer the "mark of dishonor." This is supposed to be administered to the shoulder while the recipient is bowed down in submission, symbolic of the victor's triumph over the other. Of course it would be painful, but it would heal and become a concealable scar—until the person engages in another Agni Kai. Why the shoulder? Because they traditionally wear shoulder garments and shed them right before the fight. The visible "mark of dishonor" would signify to an opponent this person's previous weakness in a fire duel.

Zuko considers his scar the ultimate "mark of dishonor," until he realizes it doesn't technically fit the definition of one... and he comes to realize a lot of other things about his father, that Agni Kai, true honor, etc. I think Hakoda would fulfill a fatherly role in Zuko's life (in my Zutara headcanon, of course). I do think Iroh is the ultimate father figure for Zuko, but he's not altogether removed from the situation. I also think Ursa provides some motherly support where Katara needs it, and all of this I plan to explore in the third installment of my trilogy, _Beyond the Silver Lining_. (By the way, events of this fic line up concurrently with the Darkness trilogy finale, so if you've been following the story since the beginning, this is a little sneak peek for you while I finish up the last chapter of _Rising Tide_.)


	4. Fish Hunt

"I've never seen so many fish in my life!" Zuko marveled at the sight, knowing that if he leaned over the edge of the canoe any more, he might take a plunge into icy waters. Perhaps it was from the adrenaline rush of the ice dodging run or the mid-morning sun beating down on him, but Zuko felt fur sticking to skin as a layer of sweat began to build. A dip in the ocean didn't sound half-bad all of the sudden. He'd done it before… in the North Pole.

He had almost succumbed to another reverie of guilt-ridden memories when the fish darted away from their canoe, leaving a crystal clear span of sea around them. Another flash from his dark past struck him—a thirteen-year-old leaning over a ship's railing, staring down at his reflection. The scarred face that looked back at him was confused, hurt, and hopeless. And that boy thought of jumping, too—not to relieve the heat, but to release the pain.

Zuko saw his reflection now, but it wasn't the scar that stood out to him. It was the arc on his forehead—the mark of the trusted. He knew he could honor it, at least the part where others could trust him with their lives. _Because I would die for the ones I love._ But it was that last part that Hakoda said— _trust yourself_ —he still wasn't sure about that.

"We better make quick work of this, Zuko," the Chief's voice broke through his thoughts. "They're already starting to swim away."

"How are there so many?" Zuko followed Hakoda's motions in gathering the nets for their first cast.

"They've come here to spawn. When the glaciers start to melt, it creates a layer of freshwater that is perfect for feeding and breeding. See how we're surrounded by the glaciers here? It's like a freshwater cove right in the middle of the ocean."

Zuko shielded his eyes from the sun as he took in the scene. "Wow, that's amazing."

"The ice dodging course is created by pieces of the glaciers breaking off during the spring and summer melts. As long as temperatures follow their seasonal patterns, then everything stays in balance. But if the glaciers melt too much, then the water level gets too high. If not enough, then the wildlife suffers. Everything is about balance, Zuko."

"Makes sense."

There wasn't much talking after that since it took all of their combined strength to haul in their catch, the nets teeming with shimmering scales.

Zuko thought their yield would tip the canoe for sure. It only took one attempt, and after drawing in the nets, Hakoda wrapped a thin seal skin canopy around the bundle of fish and secured it with rope. Zuko watched the process with a mixed sense of fascination and horror. _But the fish are still alive, aren't they?_

"We need to head back, so we can get the fish on ice as soon as possible," Hakoda said as he took up his paddle and resumed his position in the bow of the canoe.

Zuko followed suit but couldn't take his eyes off the thrashing seal skin in between them. _How long does it take? How long until they stop struggling like that? Can't they just die already?_

Zuko closed his eyes and focused on the rhythm of his rowing. He tried to remember what happened when he and his uncle went fishing together. His crew managed the larger fishing trips, and he had no clue how they handled this part of it. But with Uncle, it was either enjoy a roasted fish right then and there, or if they planned to save it for later, then kill the fish as quickly as possible so that it wouldn't suffer. Uncle had taught him a very precise way to do it with a knife. Zuko had his Water Tribe jaw blade with him now, but there were just too many of them. _Maybe it's over already._

When he opened his eyes, the sight was even more unnerving than before. Instead of small bursts of frantic motion, the whole bundle now appeared to be moving as one. It was as if the fish were fighting _together_ for their cause. Zuko felt his breath quicken.

 _All they want is to survive._

 _All they need is air. And water.  
_

 _And we just came in and took it away from them._

It was too much. Too _personal._ Zuko didn't even realize what he was doing before it was done. He could feel Hakoda's ice-cold stare through the cloud of smoke, but he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. He was frozen with shame. For what he did—and what his people had done, too.

"Zuko… are you alright?"

It wasn't what he expected the Chief to say. He expected to be reprimanded for burning the fish. He expected to be scolded for jeopardizing their lives. He expected to be criticized for his bad judgment. He expected to be called unworthy.

Because that was how he felt. _I can't trust myself. I feel too strongly. I act impulsively. I'm not trustworthy._

"I'm sorry." He felt this strongly, too, and hated how weak he sounded when he said it.

Hakoda waved his arms to clear the air between them. What Zuko didn't realize was that where the Chief was concerned, the air was also clear between them, figuratively speaking. He simply looked down at his hands, the ones that always brought about fire and destruction. Then, he felt the boat shift, and a charred fish entered his field of view.

"You should try this. It's actually good."

Zuko turned the blackened fish over in his palm, noting that it did smell good, at least. He watched Hakoda take another bite of his with a spark in his eyes and a quirk to his brow. So, the Fire Lord did as he was told, finding it difficult to avoid the tribesman's gaze.

"So, what do you think?" Hakoda asked, his expression intense but his tone neutral.

"It needs salt," Zuko deadpanned.

After a few beats, Hakoda erupted into laughter. Zuko chanced a small smile. Then, Hakoda was digging in his bag again and handed over a packet of parchment secured with twine. Zuko had no idea what to expect as he carefully untied it.

 _Of course._ "Salt?"

"It can also be used to preserve the fish. Or any kind of meat. It's always good to be prepared," Hakoda explained with a fading smile and creased brow.

"Sir, about the fire… and the fish…" Zuko wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm not concerned about the fish."

"I know it was careless. I—it won't happen again."

"If it bothered you that much, why didn't you just throw them back?"

"Huh?"

"You couldn't stand to watch them struggle for life, so you killed them. You could have set them free instead."

"I—" Zuko swallowed. _I hadn't considered that until now._

He could tell by the way Hakoda was looking at him that this was another test—no, _lesson_. He took a deep breath. "Well, I knew that we needed the fish to take back to the village. Setting them free never occurred to me as an option. So, I wanted a way to kill them faster. So they wouldn't suffer. Fire wasn't the best choice, obviously, but I don't always think things through."

"You know, Zuko, as a leader, you will have to make difficult decisions. And sometimes there is not a clear right answer. If you do one thing, one group suffers. If you do another thing, another group suffers. You may think that you acted on impulse, but I'd call it _instinct_. And when you learn to trust yourself, you'll find that you can trust your instincts, too."

"B-b-but I fucked up. I burned the fish."

"And they taste damn good if you ask me. Sometimes you have to make do with what you have. And be creative. Now, let's go see what Kanna thinks about our new delicacy. A combined effort of the Fire Nation and Water Tribe, wouldn't you say?"

Zuko gaped at him. This must be what real fathers are like. Instead of doling out punishment— _or worse_ —they craft teaching moments.

After several minutes of steady rowing, Hakoda spoke again. "You know, I never really thought about the fish suffering. It makes sense. Suffocation is a terrible way to die. It's just the way we've always done it, Water Tribe tradition. But that doesn't mean we can't change it. There's a better way, like you said, to kill them faster."

Zuko's mind was blown yet again. He expected fathers, even good ones, to always be the ones _giving_ the advice, not taking it. He had tried expressing his opinion once in his own father's presence—coincidentally also in defense of the weak and suffering. Perhaps that would always be his burden—his _branding._

In a diplomatic setting, Zuko would expect Chief Hakoda to listen to him as Fire Lord. He believed in the exchange of ideas among world leaders to achieve a compromise that would best serve all interested parties. He'd met resistance in various negotiations since the war's end, but the Southern Water Tribe had largely been receptive to cooperation with the Fire Nation.

Did it have anything to do with the fact that Zuko was dating the Chief's daughter? Perhaps. The Fire Lord couldn't care less about the implications there. His relationship with Katara wasn't arranged for political reasons and by extension, neither was his relationship with her father.

So when he felt like Hakoda truly valued his opinion, it was one of the best feelings in the world.

* * *

 **A/N:** For the Pro-Bending Circuit Competition, Toza's Gym  
Equipment: Weights  
Word Count: 1,669


	5. Egg Hunt

Zuko wasn't one to complain, but his shoulders were screaming from all the rowing. It seemed like it was taking forever to get back to the village. _Are we going against the current or something?_

It was as if Hakoda read his mind. "The journey home is always longer and harder."

Truer words had never been spoken to someone with the likes of the Fire Lord's past, and his memories began to resurface yet again.

"You do that a lot."

The Chief's voice was like a jolt, bringing him back from a place he didn't want to be anyway. "What?"

"Go somewhere. With your thoughts. I can tell it's someplace dark, because you lose the light in your eyes when you do."

"Oh."

"Zuko, it's one thing to reflect on your past so that you can learn from it. But it's another thing entirely to dwell on it. You'll drown that way."

"Uhh, OK." Apparently everything with Hakoda was about a lesson, then. Zuko appreciated it, he really did. But for today, he was starting to feel weary of it.

Hakoda seemed to be able to sense that, too. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I don't mean to preach... or pry. You just seem to have a lot on your mind. And it weighs heavily on you."

 _You know what else weighs heavily on me? This damn fur coat._

Zuko stood abruptly to shed his parka, shivering slightly as the cold air hit the sheen of sweat on his bare skin. Underneath he wore a thin silk-like material, part of a new Fire Lord ensemble his uncle had given him for his birthday.

Hakoda responded with his characteristic grin. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." Although he could stand for a thicker underlayer. Or thinner overlayer. If he started making more frequent trips to the South Pole, then maybe Iroh's tailor could help him out.

He stretched his aching muscles before settling back in position.

 _My paddle. Oh shit, where's my paddle?_

Zuko shifted a few things around in the canoe to look for it, but he _knew_. The clear water offered visibility and confirmation—there it was at the bottom of the ocean.

By this point, Hakoda had caught on. "Don't worry about it, Zuko. There's nothing we can do about it."

But Zuko was an excellent swimmer… with impressive breath control… plus he'd done it before. Sure, the stakes had been higher than just some canoe paddle, but he knew without a doubt that he'd do even the smallest task for Hakoda. Somehow, the Siege of the North seemed insignificant by comparison—when he was doing Ozai's bidding instead.

He heard the Chief's words of warning as he dove into the frigid depth. "No, Zuko, NO!"

His whole body screamed in protest from the ice water's assault, but Zuko wasn't one to give up so easily. The distance to the ocean floor was further than he could have gauged from where he had been standing in the canoe, and it didn't help that his arms were already so sore from rowing, either. Finally, he gripped his fist tightly around the paddle and began a slow and steady ascent to the water's surface. But then he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye.

He tossed the paddle into the canoe and dove back in, ignoring Hakoda's frantic yelling. It was embedded in the sand not far from where the paddle had landed. He might not have noticed it except that he _felt_ it. Like it was emanating _heat_ , although how anything could manage under such circumstances, was beyond belief.

He couldn't explain any of it, but he felt drawn to it. Connected to it somehow. And he knew he couldn't leave it behind.

But it was heavy. And he was exhausted. When he made it back to the canoe for the second time, he handed off his prize to Hakoda before strong arms lifted him out of the water. The last thing he saw were blue eyes, the concern in them as deep as the ocean itself.

Zuko awoke sometime later to the sound of rhythmic ripples from Hakoda's rowing and the sun shining down from its central position in the sky. At first he couldn't move his arms and legs, and a rise of panic welled up inside him, but then he realized he was wrapped tightly in a dark colored animal skin. When he tried to clear his throat to get the other's attention, only a faint sound escaped his lips. He was parched.

"Oh, good. You're awake. You need to drink water."

 _How does the Chief always know? He has to be the most intuitive person ever. Either that or just… wise. Probably both._

Zuko wriggled to release himself from his cocoon, but found that his energy was still pretty drained. Hakoda carefully set down both paddles he had been using, raising an eyebrow as he did. The Chief helped push the skin blanket off Zuko's shoulders, and as the covering pooled at his waist, he then discovered he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Your clothes should be dry by now. We have the favor of the noonday sun. Or perhaps _you_ have the blessing of Agni. I didn't expect you to make it back there."

Zuko detected sadness in Hakoda's voice. "S-s-sorry."

The tribesman handed him a waterskin, concern still etched in his features. "Zuko, it was just a paddle. It wasn't worth—"

Zuko recognized that look—a slight glisten to the eyes, a half-choke in place of words—he'd seen it on his uncle before. _Love._ Mixed with a little disappointment.

"I never think these things through," Zuko muttered. He wasn't proud of it, but it was true. _Uncle always said so._

"I find that hard to believe for someone who does so much thinking."

Zuko's eyes widened at the statement. It was true, too. He thought a lot. About a lot of things. But at this particular moment, his mind went blank.

Hakoda picked back up his paddles and resumed rowing while Zuko awkwardly stroked the hide under which he was still half _hidden_. It was surprisingly warm for being so thin. Even still, a chill spread through his body. _What animal gave its life to save mine?_

Hakoda was right on cue. "It's polar bear skin."

"But I thought polar bears were white?"

"Their fur is. Or, well, actually their fur is clear and just reflects their surroundings. Their skin is black so it can absorb the warmth from the sun. Just like the wolves, we only kill polar bears in self defense, and when we do, we make sure to use every part that we can. Their skins are lightweight but offer great warmth, so they are used for survival."

Zuko nodded as he listened to the other's calm and even voice. Then it struck him. It wasn't the bear who saved his life. It was the wolf—the leader of the pack. "Chief Hakoda, thank you. For saving me."

Golden eyes met crystal blue, but he found no disappointment there this time.

Hakoda cleared his throat and diverted his gaze. "The mark of the trusted is not about obligation. It is about relationship."

Zuko instinctively touched his forehead, but he suspected that the paint had been washed away when he dove in the ocean. _When I broke his trust…_

"You should get dressed. We'll be back soon. Unless you want to explain to Katara how you ended up naked in a canoe with her father." A smirk spread across Hakoda's face.

Zuko groaned. "Well, and we already have to explain to Kanna why all the fish are burnt."

"Actually, Kanna might be interested in the polar bear skin story."

Zuko hoped he didn't mean the naked part. "About it being black and all that?"

"No. You wearing it."

Zuko wasn't sure what the Chief meant by that, either, so he decided that he didn't want to be wearing it anymore. He made quick business of redressing himself, fur-lined parka and all. Then, he held out his hand in front of Hakoda, palm side up.

"What? You wanna dance?" Same smirk. Coupled with a spark in his eyes.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, I want to row. The paddle, please."

"Sit down, Fire Lord. You've done enough for today."

Zuko let out a noise of frustration. He just wanted to pull his own weight. And he didn't want to be treated like a child. So… he slumped down in the canoe and pouted.

"I think the polar bear would suit you, actually."

Zuko huffed. _Are we talking about actual suits? Because I don't want to be caught wrapped up in polar bear skin ever again…_

"Kanna is very superstitious—err, _spiritual_ , I should say. She believes everyone has a spirit animal. Mine is the wolf, as you'd probably guess. The wolf is protective, adaptable, intuitive, and loyal—sometimes _too_ loyal, perhaps."

Zuko knew from Hakoda's pointed look just then that he was definitely the recipient of such fierce loyalty. The Chief continued, "The polar bear is strong, determined, and enduring. But its most defining characteristic is its ability to surrender to its environment. It accepts the circumstances, yet continues to thrive. I think Kanna would find this interesting. It could work to your advantage in gaining her favor."

"Why? Because she wants me to surrender? I'm sure the symbolism there would be quite validating for her, but we're not at war anymore. My approach to peace is not about give-and-take; it's about working together."

"I understand that, Zuko. It's not so much a surrender to another person, like in a fight. It's a surrender to oneself. The polar bear blends in. Maybe Kanna just needs to see you making an effort to accept her culture, that's all."

"I—" Zuko's initial thought was, of course he accepted their culture. He was dating Katara, wasn't he? But when he thought about everything that had happened in just a few short days and how much he had learned, when it came down to it, he had barely scratched the surface of the depth and beauty of the Water Tribe people.

"Well, I wasn't planning on mentioning it, but Kanna would be interested in your treasure as well," Hakoda added.

 _My what?_

"The egg," he clarified.

 _The what?_

Hakoda lifted another layer of seal skin from the assortment of gear in between them to reveal what Zuko had risked his life to go after. He hadn't noticed at the time, but it was indeed egg-shaped and about the size of his head.

Hakoda stopped rowing and balanced the paddles across his lap. He stroked his beard thoughtfully as he studied the strange object. Zuko wanted to reach out and touch it, feeling drawn just like he had before, but the look on the tribesman's face stopped him. _Was it…fear?_

Several minutes passed before Hakoda spoke again. "Last night was a full moon. Kanna told me that our trip should be successful because it is called the 'fish moon' this time of year. I joked around with her because I grew up calling it the 'egg moon' instead."

 _This_ was one of the things Zuko found fascinating about the Water Tribes—so many stories and so much symbolism. This was also how he knew he had much more to learn.

Hakoda's expression remained grim. "You see, Kanna is from the North, and the 'fish moon' means that an abundance of fish are spawning this time of year. You saw today that we only have a small cove where that happens down here. In the South, we call it the 'egg moon,' and it's a bad omen. If a child is conceived during this moon cycle, he or she will be born in the dead of winter, when the chances of survival are slim."

"S-s-so you're saying that me finding some petrified egg in the ocean is a bad omen?"

"I'm not. I personally don't put that much stake in that sort of thing. I'm just warning you. In case Kanna says something."

Zuko shivered, although strangely enough, it was the first time since coming to the South Pole that he actually felt fine. Not too hot, not too cold. _Just right._

As it turned out, Kanna _did_ have something to say about it when they arrived back at the village. She seemed mildly amused at the charred fish. She even smiled when Hakoda mentioned he thought Zuko's spirit animal might be the polar bear. But when she saw the egg, her whole face lit up.

"So, it's true!" She gasped, her gloved hands framing her expression of wonderment.

"What, Gran Gran?" Katara tugged at the old woman's elbow while casting a sideways glance at Zuko.

"Have I ever told you about the Legend of Makenna?

* * *

 **A/N:** For the Pro-Bending Circuit Competition, Toza's Gym  
Equipment: Weights  
Word Count: 2,194

 **Notes:** I first reference Makenna ("Smoke on the Water") in _Rising Tide_ , Chapter 15, but since Hakoda is telling the story, he gives a very condensed version of it and botches it a bit. This is because I planned for Gran Gran to set the record straight at some point (in _Silver Lining_ with which this fic coincides). Don't worry, if you like this story and don't want to commit to the others, I plan to post it here.

I also plan to post the Fire Nation's version of the same legend. It will probably appear in my Urzai backstory since it will be Ozai who stumbles upon it and figures out how to use it to his advantage. So, it would be reminiscent of the episode, _The Avatar and the Fire Lord_ , where you get two sides of the same story.

That being said, it might take me a while to get the next chapter posted. Because this is a pretty integral part in my overall universe, and I want to make sure it flows well.


	6. Truth Hunt

**A/N:** SPOILER ALERT: In this chapter, I reference a character from the new comic, _North and South_ , and effectively ruin the surprise ending. Just a heads up in case you haven't read it, yet.

* * *

The rest of the day passed as a blur of activity—some of it Zuko recognized as routine for the Water Tribe and some of it _not._ He especially noticed a buzz of excitement building up in Katara, but he didn't really understand why. He knew she anxiously awaited Gran Gran's promised telling of this so-called legend—a story he recalled was tied to the Fire Nation, his great-grandfather specifically. Hakoda had given him the short of it a while back. Hearing it again in great detail didn't sound exciting to him _at all._ But he was committed to learning more about the Water Tribe people, and if this Makenna held a special place in their history, then he wanted to learn more. Or rather, he wanted a chance to show Kanna his _eagerness_ to learn more.

His opportunity came later that night along with an explanation for the other things that seemed out of place from the goings-on of the day. When Katara led him to the outskirts of the village at dusk, the scene that greeted them there was both warm and overwhelming. A central fire was surrounded by logs, stumps, and palettes of wool blankets. Some of the tribe members were already seated there, while others mingled in small groups talking and laughing. Just as Zuko and Katara arrived, the sound of light drumming filled the air. When the panflute joined in the mix, so did the dancers. Among them were Hakoda and his new love interest, Malina.

"Huh," Zuko observed aloud. _Who knew the Chief could dance?_

" _UGH_ ," was Katara's response. "I can't believe he's doing that."

"Doing what?" he asked, trying to keep his tone neutral.

"Dancing with _her_." She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

This was something else they hadn't really talked about since Ba Sing Se. Katara had hinted at it enough for Zuko to at least know one thing—she disapproved of the relationship although he wasn't entirely sure why. Katara had recently expressed her distrust of people from the North Pole, but wasn't Kanna— _Gran Gran_ —from the North, too? Plus, Hakoda was one of the wisest people he had ever met. Zuko doubted the man would be so flippant when it came to matters of life and love.

"Well… it looks like they're having fun. So… do you wanna?" He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling heat start to rise there. He would likely regret asking the question. He wasn't particularly confident in his dancing skills.

He was surprised, however, to find Katara blushing as well. "You mean, dance? Oh, Zuko… I don't know, I'm not very—"

Her words were cut off by a certain nosy Northerner. "I was never much of a dancer, either," Kanna said with a wink. "I was always so miserable at those formal affairs in the North Pole. But, Katara, there's much more freedom to move as you like down here in the South, to _express yourself_. So, if the Fire Lord asks you to dance, then—"

"Oh, no, ma'am. If she doesn't want to, then that's fine," Zuko interjected. He still wasn't sure what kind of ground he stood on with Katara's grandmother, but he would take no risks at this point, no steps backwards, if he could help it.

Just then Kanna shifted her weight with the large bundle of velvety fabric she had positioned on her hip. She winced as she did so.

"Can I help you with that?" Zuko reached out toward her with outstretched hands.

"Of course," the elderly woman said. "It's yours after all."

"Mine?"

When he received the bundle from her, he realized it was the egg. He had assumed it was some sort of peace offering and that she would keep it, especially after the way she practically glowed at the sight of it. She was glowing now, even, as she handed it to him. At the moment when both their hands touched the egg, he felt a jolt. And then a pulse. But as quickly as it came, it vanished. Kanna's eyes widened.

"Did you feel that?" he asked.

"I—felt a wave of heat. From you, no doubt. Nervous about dancing with my granddaughter?" She withdrew her hand and smirked at him.

Zuko wasn't convinced, but he also wasn't one to argue, not with her, anyway. "Kanna, this legend of Makenna? Is it the one about Smoke on the Water, Fire in the Sky? Does it involve my great-grandfather somehow?" Zuko wanted to be prepared in case this was the same story Hakoda had told him about a few months ago.

Kanna raised an eyebrow. "Did you say Fire _IN_ the Sky?"

"Yeah? Like the comet?"

"Sounds like a Fire Nation interpretation to me!"

"No, ma'am. I've never heard any Fire Nation version of this story."

"Oh. Well, it's not Fire _in_ the Sky. It's Fire _and_ the Sky. I guess these things get muddled as a story is retold over the years."

"Umm, okay. So, it's not about my great-grandfather?" Zuko knew it was wishful thinking. Even if the title was wrong, he was sure the characters were the same.

"Oh, it involves Fire Lord Sozin all right. And his dragon."

"His dragon?"

"Sora. It means _The Sky_. So, Fire and The Sky."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. All of your questions will be answered soon enough."

Zuko did not find much comfort in that statement.

* * *

Kanna requested for the purposes of her storytelling that Zuko position the egg next to her. She also gestured toward their dying fire. It took him a while to get the message. He had been expressly trying _not_ to firebend while in the South Pole. Partly because of all the ice and partly so he wouldn't stand out so much as a foreigner—or a former enemy. This had proved futile—even clad in blue with a fur hood pulled to conceal his scar, he was still pegged as Fire Lord wherever he went. He heard a few gasps and a child shriek when he rekindled the flames with a wave of his hand.

He passed by Hakoda who nodded and smiled at him before he took his seat next to Katara. She was glaring in the direction from which he came—at Malina who had nestled herself next to the Chief. This was starting to get ridiculous, Zuko decided, and a conversation would soon be warranted between these two…or three. He wrapped an arm around Katara in an attempt to block her view. He placed a light kiss on her forehead to distract her. Thankfully, it worked, and they settled in to listen to Gran Gran speak.

"It has been far too long since the Southern Water Tribe has gathered like this and longer still since the tribes have joined together to celebrate our common heritage," Kanna began.

Zuko was amazed at how quiet everyone became at that moment. He could only hear the crackle of the fire, a sound he found equally soothing and unnerving as the old woman surveyed the group with eyes that seemed to darken with the night sky around her. The flames reflected in those eyes—as did her years of watching a world at war. She had never known peaceful times until now. Zuko suddenly wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"In recent weeks, the North and the South have come together to help restore and rebuild our tribe here in the South Pole. I have heard grumbling and bickering and accusations and suspicions, and it saddens me. These are supposed to be times of peace. We are supposed to to be sister tribes, working together, not tearing each other apart. I am even from the North, and what I am about to tell you is a treasured legend from the South. Am I worthy to tell it? You bet a striped-bellied tiger seal's whiskers I am."

A few chuckles broke some of the tension, but Kanna's voice and expression remained firm. "We all come from the same place anyway, North and South, alike. Someday I will tell you the legend of the Lion Turtles, but tonight we speak the name of Smoke on the Water, the heroine of the 61-Day Siege, Makenna of the Southern Water Tribe."

Zuko heard a collective gasp and felt Katara huddle in closer to him. Well, it was a good thing the northerners and the southerners were feeling better about each other now, because everyone would soon be redirecting their animosity toward him, he was sure of it.

"Makenna was a woman of rare beauty. She was also fiery and spirited, prone to outbursts, so no tribesman would seek to control her. She always felt different from her people. She felt misunderstood and alone. And it was true. She was different. It was rare for someone from the Water Tribe to have the spirit of the dragon, but Makenna did. A greater purpose burned within her, and one day, her story took flight. Because one day, Makenna met a dragon.

The Fire Nation army that attacked our tribe was ruthless and relentless. Rumor had it that Fire Lord Sozin led the faction himself. Our warriors were able to hold their own, but after more than a moon cycle's worth of fighting, our forces were growing threadbare and weak. Makenna felt drawn to the Fire Nation camp for some reason, a _calling_ if you will, and since she often wandered alone anyway, no one missed her presence in the village.

This is when Makenna first met Sora, Fire Lord Sozin's dragon. It is hard to say whether or not Sora was her actual spirit animal, but since Makenna was the spirit of the dragon, the connection was there, nonetheless. Sora was heartbroken over the loss of her companion, Fang, Avatar Roku's dragon. She sought the reincarnation of the Avatar so as to reconnect with a past life and lost love. Sora revealed that Sozin also sought the Avatar but for destructive purposes. He would not leave the South Pole until all was destroyed as was his doing in the Air Nation.

Makenna then devised a plan to revive Sora's spirit, fulfill Sozin's mission, and save her people. With her exotic Water Tribe beauty and her powerful dragon spirit, she seduced Sozin, convincing him that the child they conceived together would be the next Avatar. She did this in full knowledge that she would have to leave the Water Tribe to go live in the Fire Nation, but her people would be safe. And she would get to be with Sora.

At the same time Makenna became a mother, so did the dragon. Their spiritual connection deepened. Now that she had laid her egg, though, Sora wished to join Fang in the spirit world. She entrusted the care of her offspring to Makenna, and in turn, Makenna entrusted the spirit of her child to Sora. By this point, Sozin was an embittered old man. He had lost his taste for war and only wanted the warmth of Makenna in his bed. While she had hoped to return home some day, her life was comfortable and easy in the Fire Nation. She figured Sozin would be dead by the time their child would show signs of being the Avatar... or not.

Fire Lord Sozin outlived them all. When it was confirmed that their son was not the Avatar, at the mere age of three, Sozin killed the boy. Wrought with grief, Makenna took Sora's egg and escaped for the Water Tribe. She almost made it home, but a thick fog on the water made for poor visibility. She crashed into an iceberg and went plunging into the sea. A fishing crew found her boat, a small Fire Nation vessel, just as the gray clouds lifted the next morning. Her body was never found, so this is why we call her Smoke on the Water. Her dragon spirit dwells in the early morning mist where she mourns the loss of her son."

Kanna closed her eyes and folded her hands in her lap. An occasional sigh or sniff could be heard. Zuko wondered if the story was finished because she hadn't mentioned his grandfather, Azulon. Was Makenna his great-grandmother? Maybe he could ask her about that later. He started to shift nervously. He knew there was something else. He had this feeling. _It's the egg_ —he could sense it again.

Kanna's eyes shot open, and she was staring right at him. "The egg was never found, either. Until today."

"Wha-what? So, you're saying that this is… the dragon egg? S-s-sora's egg?" Zuko stammered. He wasn't sure if Water Tribe storytime allowed for a question-and-answer session, but he couldn't help himself.

"That is precisely what I'm saying," Kanna confirmed.

"But it can't be!"

"And why not? Chief Hakoda told me where you found it. Not far from where the glaciers jut out in the sea. The location is right. It sure looks like a dragon egg to me, granted I've never seen one before. But the fact that _you_ found it, Fire Lord Zuko, should be confirmation enough. And if you need further proof, touch it again. Feel the heat. Feel the power. You know the story is true because it is _in_ you, too."

 _"In_ me? What's in me?"

Kanna shook her head and smiled. "Katara, dear, I hope you have your water whip ready, because this one doesn't know truth unless you hit him over the head with it."

Zuko searched his girlfriend's expression for some sort of clue as to what was going on, but she seemed just as confused as he was. All he got from Hakoda was a shrug before he looked helplessly back at Kanna.

"Your spirit animal is not the polar bear, although I did find the story from today's fishing trip quite amusing."

Zuko shot a quick glare at Hakoda who simply gave him another shrug in return.

What the old woman said next caught him by surprise, especially since it was much easier to accept that he deserved a beating instead. "Fire Lord Zuko, your spirit animal embodies strength and courage. You are powerful, but not power-seeking. Your purpose is not to control, but to create balance. You are fire, but you do not burn and destroy. Instead, you are fire that rekindles and restores. You are the spirit of reconciliation. You are the spirit of the dragon."

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah, the legend of Makenna, the product of my headcanon craziness. Where there were plot holes, I saw opportunity. There is more to this story, and if you take both sides into account, then you might discover where I am ultimately headed with this (to be revealed in _Beyond the Silver Lining_ ).

The Fire Nation's version can be found in _Burning Passion_ , Chapter 8: The Legacy of Fire Lord Sozin. I actually encourage you to read it because both stories fill in some gaps of the other. As a warning, though, if you like how _The Dragon and the Wolf_ is more of a feel-good fluffy story full of fatherly awesomeness, then don't read the rest of _Burning Passion_. It's about Ozai, and he's a really really bad guy.

A word on dragons and egg fertilization here. I referenced the guidelines from Dungeons and Dragons which said that it can take up to six months after fertilization for a dragon to lay an egg and up to two years for the egg to hatch. I have to fudge on these numbers a bit, but the point being, dragon embryos take a while to develop. Obviously the egg was fertilized sometime before Fang and Roku died in the volcano explosion. The Air Nomad campaign didn't take long, and the Water Tribe siege was 61 days, hence the name. I contend that Makenna conceived right away, so with all that being said, perhaps it was a year post-fertilization before Sora laid her egg? And then we know at least three years went by without it hatching because that is when the child died, and Makenna took her plunge into the icy depths, bringing the egg with her.


	7. Man Hunt

**A/N** : In these next two chapters, Sokka may be a little OOC. (Which I hate because I love Sokka. This is why I don't write him often.) Please see author's notes below for some headcanon explanations to help with context. Also, I feel like I go back and forth between calling the South Pole a village and a city, probably because it's transitioning from one to the other right now, I suppose. Maybe the characters don't really know what to call it, yet, either.

* * *

The next morning Zuko awoke wondering if everything with the dragon's egg had been a dream. When a warm body stirred beside him, he figured he was _still_ dreaming. There was no way Kanna would let Katara join him in his igloo. He rolled over just in time to see her eyes flutter open.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"I feel fine, why?"

"You kinda passed out last night. Gran Gran says it was probably the shock of the cold water finally catching up to you."

"Oh." He didn't remember that. The last thing he remembered was Kanna saying something about the spirit of the dragon. It was probably the shock from that rather than the cold water, actually.

"I did a healing session. And Gran Gran told me to look out for you."

"Oh." It was at this point that he realized he was not in his igloo on the outskirts of the city. He must be in Katara's room… or something. It was strange to him. _Are there actually walls?_

Katara seemed to read his mind. "This is one of the new apartment buildings that's part of the reconstruction project. It's nice enough, I guess. We're pretty high up, so my favorite part is the view. Come on, I'll show you."

When she stood, he noticed she was still wearing her bindings. _Yeah, I must have been out of it last night. Because if I hadn't been, she wouldn't have those on right now. In fact, she shouldn't have those on right now if I can help it._

She caught the look in his eye, but slipped on a tunic anyway—his tunic—because she wanted to drive him crazy, of course. Then without warning, she opened the window, allowing a rush of cold air in the room. Zuko scrambled to find clothing but realized that since this wasn't his room, she was wearing the only thing he had except for his parka. He resigned to joining her at the window with a blanket draped over his shoulders. The view was breathtaking, but he was more concerned about getting his shirt back—and enjoying the view he had right before him.

He had just barely reached out to her when she squealed, "Sokka and Suki are here!" A whirlwind of blue fabric meant that she was getting dressed, and his plans were thwarted. "Let's go see them!"

"N-n-now?" He gestured to his half-naked self.

"Well, put some clothes on first." With that, she grabbed a parka and headed out the door before he could say another word.

"But Katara! You have my shirt!" he called after her. _Oh fuck it._ He found his pants and boots, so he'd just put on the overcoat and that would suffice. Except that apparently she had taken his parka, too. He eyed hers doubtfully before attempting to try it on for size. _Why does it have to be purple?_ The sleeves were definitely too short, and the tightness of it caused him to scrunch up his shoulders. There was no way he would be able to fasten it, so it would be obvious that he was bare-chested underneath.

Maybe he would just wait until she came back. Surely she would realize that she grabbed the wrong coat. He waited…and waited some more…but with the sun rising, he began to feel restless _. Maybe she did it on purpose. It's not like our parkas even look the same._ He knew he wasn't going to live this down, especially if Sokka was there to tease him about it, but he also wasn't going to sit around alone all day.

Of course everyone would be gathered at Gran Gran's house. He didn't bother with wearing anything on top. He just used his breath of fire to keep warm for the walk over, ignoring the stares he received along the way.

"Hey jerkbender, it's about time you got here!" Sokka greeted him at the door. "Were you out training or something?"

"Yeah. Training." Zuko made quick and pointed eye contact with Katara as he set down her parka among the piles of blankets and outerwear near the entrance. He noticed she wasn't wearing his tunic anymore, and a quick scan of the room drew his eye toward red fabric in Kanna's lap. She was mending a hole he didn't even know he had. Meanwhile Sokka pulled him into a bear's grip of an embrace, the only type of hug they gave around here apparently. It was one of those weird family moments that made him feel a little out of place. _Oh, good. There's someone else who can relate._

"Hey Suki."

"Hi Zuko."

"So, Dad told me about your fishing trip," Sokka started. "Pretty stupid move jumping in the water like that. But I guess it was worth it for a dragon egg, huh?"

 _I must not have been dreaming, then._

"I told everyone about our hunting trip in Ba Sing Se, how the almighty Fire Lord took the bor-q-pine head on and somehow managed to keep his head," Sokka continued. _Because he never stops talking._ "It was a pretty prickly situation, though." He let out a laugh that sounded more like a snort.

"That's great Sokka, thanks a lot." Zuko would prefer it if Hakoda didn't know about that. Not that he managed to present himself as a great hunter or anything, but he also didn't want to look like a fool, either. _Where is the Chief anyway?_

"Was Chief Hakoda here?" Zuko asked.

There was an exchange of nervous glances among the four others in the room. "Eeee-yeah, he _was_ ," Sokka offered. "But he had some, uhh, business to take care of. But we're gonna go hunting later if you wanna join."

"Uh, sure."

"Oh, good. Some male bonding time." Suki smirked. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Sokka waved a dismissive hand at his fiancée. "Zuko, just stay away from the bor-q-pines this time? And you might want to put on a shirt."

* * *

Zuko could tell that something was wrong with Hakoda when they met up later for hunting. He also suspected there might be some tension between father and son, but Sokka kept babbling on in his typical jovial fashion, so maybe Zuko had just imagined it. Hakoda did press ahead as they trekked beyond the tundra and into the scrubby underbrush, leaving several paces between himself and the two younger men.

Per the norm, Sokka had been talking nonstop since they left. "So, there wasn't that much to do on Kyoshi Island. I trained with the girls, of course, but then they wanted me to show them something Water Tribe. A few of them could get the hang of the ole boomerang, but it takes special handling, you know. So, I taught them how to do the warpaint. Because they're always wearing the makeup and stuff. Well, Suki got mad! I have no idea why, I mean, sometimes I wear the warpaint when we, uhh…because she likes that sort of thing, but I didn't think she would—"

Sokka let out a high-pitched yelp when Hakoda suddenly rounded on them. The Chief was a few inches from his son's face when he spoke, his voice low in his throat—like a _growl._ This was a different side to the wolf, one that Zuko had not seen before.

"Sokka! What is the first rule of hunting?"

"Uhh, never aim your weapon at something you don't intend to kill?"

"OK, fine. What's the second?"

"Never give away your position."

"Right. So for once, can you just BE QUIET!?"

"Yes sir, Chief." Sokka's mocking tone was subtle, but it did not go unnoticed.

Hakoda stared _hard_ at his son before turning around and walking away without another word. Zuko decided it was one of those _if looks could kill_ situations. It just seemed like such uncharacteristic behavior for the Chief—well, and Sokka, too.

 _What is going on here?_

Sokka leaned over and whispered, "Don't mind him. He's just mad because Gran Gran wants Malina to get her own apartment. They had a fight about it this morning right when Suki and I got there. Something about keeping proper appearances and thinking with his head instead of his—"

"ENOUGH!" Hakoda was in their space again. Zuko took a few steps backward, but Sokka held his ground. "If you've got something to say to me, _SON_ , then SAY IT."

"Well, I'm on Gran Gran's side, and she summed it up already."

"There are no SIDES. We are family. And I love Malina. It doesn't matter where she's from, she should be accepted into our family. Just like Suki. Just like Zuko. Just like Pakku. But for some reason, you and Katara and Kanna have a problem with this, so yes, of course, I'm MAD."

Zuko thought that if he had to pick a side, he'd choose Hakoda's. _Sorry Sokka, but he's got a point._

"But do you really love her, Dad? Or just the idea of her? She comes in with all these great ideas for buildings…which are super cool, so I get it. And she builds you up as a leader and a person. Maybe you just love what she represents?"

"I'm not sure where you get off telling me who I can and cannot love, son. It's not like you've been here. It's not like you know her. And it's not like you plan to stay, either. So you have your life, and I have mine."

"That doesn't sound like you, Dad. No talk of family? No talk of the Tribe?"

Hakoda folded his arms across his chest. "Oh, so now you want to talk about the Tribe?

Sokka raised his hands in the air in resignation. "So we're back to that again?"

 _Huh?_ Zuko wondered if he just missed something, a change in topic, perhaps.

Several seconds of strained silence passed before Sokka spoke again. "So, is that what Malina is for? Because you need another heir?"

Sokka's voice was full of disdain, and where Zuko expected Hakoda to explode in response, he didn't. Instead, his voice was full of pain. "No, Sokka. That thought never crossed my mind. I've always known the tribe leadership would pass to you, ever since you were born. I won't lie and say I'm not disappointed, but I'm proud of you, too. Suki is a wonderful young woman, and I know you'll do great things in Two Rivers. It's just going to take me a while to accept that. But I'm willing to try. So, do you think you could—"

"Yeah, Dad. I'll play nice with Malina. As long as I don't have to call her _Mom_."

"Of course not. There's only one person who will ever be called that, and spirits, Sokka, I loved her, too. And I love you."

For most of their conversation, Zuko had felt like an intruder. Although they were so deep into the forest by this point, there wasn't anywhere else for him to go without getting lost. But now that Hakoda and Sokka were a mess of hugs and tears, he _really_ felt like he should be somewhere else—until he somehow got pulled into their bear hug. _Gah. These Water Tribe folk are so touchy feely._

"Sorry, Zuko. Not much of a hunt so far, is it?" Hakoda clapped him on the back after they had released each other and regained their footing.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Not every hunt is about the kill?"

"That's nonsense talk right there!" Sokka interjected. "I gotta get me some meat!"

* * *

 **A/N:** OK, some headcanon backstory: Sokka and Suki live in Two Rivers, a former Fire Nation colony in the Earth Kingdom, which eventually becomes Republic City. Much like Yu Dao in the comics, there was some post-war conflict among the colonials that was solved by implementing a representative form of government. It's the fledgling system that eventually becomes the United Republic Council (Sokka is chairman of this in canon). I'm giving Sokka and Suki a bigger role here, because they just kinda get lost after the AtLA series ends. I imagine that Sokka gets pretty excited about the inner workings of government and all the technology advancements that he gets to be part of NOW in Two Rivers. He proposes to Suki, they wrap things up on Kyoshi Island (more details coming in _Silver Lining_ ), and he confesses to his father that he really doesn't want to take over the Tribe.

I also wanted Zuko to witness a real father-son fight. Sigh.


	8. Blood Hunt

After some time, Sokka, the _hunter extraordinaire_ , as he had dubbed himself, had snagged two foxrabbits and a quailchicken. Hakoda seemed to be doing more scouting than hunting, and Zuko was trying not to burn down the forest out of frustration. Sokka's teasing didn't help much, either. Zuko had often wondered what it would be like to have a brother. He decided that he wasn't missing much.

Hakoda squatted down to examine a trail of blood on the ground. "Wolf," he said when the other two caught up to him. "Probably a fight. It's hurt. I should go find it and put it out of its misery."

The Chief stood and squinted up at the sun in the sky. "You two stay around here. Cook up one of those foxrabbits if you get hungry. If I'm not back by the time the sun reaches this point, then head back to the village, and I'll meet you there." He gestured to a point in the sky and looked back and forth between them for confirmation.

Sokka shook his head. "No way, Dad. We're going with you. What if you find a whole pack of wolves instead?"

"I won't. They go off to die alone."

"That's… sad," Zuko said although he couldn't really imagine wolves offering each other comfort in the face of death.

"It's a… pride thing," Hakoda explained, his voice and expression distant. Zuko remembered the way the Chief had looked away when he thanked him for saving his life. Maybe it was less about pride and more about fear. He was learning a lot about the wolf today.

Once Hakoda had disappeared among the trees, Sokka held the foxrabbit in front of Zuko. "How about it, jerkbender? I like mine roasted if you don't mind."

Lounging and eating provided a nice break from hunting, but Zuko didn't really like being at a standstill. It went against his instincts in stealth and military training. Sokka had pulled his hood over his eyes and appeared to be taking a nap. Zuko felt the urge to _do_ something, but he wouldn't dare firebend here, not with so much dry scraggly brush around. Perhaps he should practice throwing the spear to improve his hunting skills. He marked a spot on a tree in the distance, positioned himself, aimed, and…

"So, how does it feel to be a _man_ now that you've been ice dodging?"

Zuko lost his grip and his footing. "What!?"

"I heard my Dad took you ice dodging. Welcome to the Tribe, brother."

"Uhh, thanks. I guess." Zuko thought there was something off about Sokka's tone.

"I never got to do it. Not with Dad at least."

 _Ah, that must be it._ "Sorry. He didn't technically take me ice dodging. We just went through the course, so we could get to the better fishing on the other side."

"Yeah, but he gave you a mark anyway, didn't he?"

"Oh. Yeah. He did."

"That's the thing. When you get your mark, you become a brother— _a man_. I don't think Dad will ever see me as anything but a child."

"Well, it's different for me, I think. I'm the Fire Lord, so even without the mark, I have to work with your father as a leader. You're his son, so…"

"Yup, always will be."

Zuko didn't know what else to say. He wanted to somehow convey to Sokka that he didn't need to be jealous, that he was so lucky to have a father like Hakoda. There were so many times that he was jealous of Sokka and the bond he shared with his father, and then the times that Hakoda had called _him_ son, it had been such a great feeling…

 _Wait… He hasn't called me that in a while._

Zuko tried to think back to the last time the Chief had called him _son_. It was right after they completed the ice dodging course, before he had received the mark of the trusted. If what Sokka was saying was true, about this acceptance as a brother and initiation as a man, then did their relationship really change when the paint touched his forehead? Was the symbolism there more than skin deep?

Because another mark on another day certainly changed a relationship—and the course of history, in fact. Zuko wouldn't deny there was great power in such things he didn't understand—destiny, like the one he sought after for so many years; legends, like the one that explained a dragon egg in the middle of the ocean; and prophecies, like the one that said his granddaughter would be the next Avatar.

 _Wait... The next Avatar would be Water Tribe._

"S-s-sokka?"

"Man, I was just about to fall asleep."

"Sorry. But I was just wondering... have there ever been any female chiefs in your Tribe?"

"Uhh, not that I know of. Gran Gran basically acted like one. Still does. Why? You and Katara planning a takeover? Is that why you're getting all chummy with my Dad?"

Zuko let out a noise of frustration. "No! Look, I'm sorry you see it that way…or whatever. Your Dad is… oh, fuck it. Nevermind."

Sokka shifted his position to sit up straighter and look Zuko in the eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I was just kidding."

"Somehow I think you weren't."

"So things are just tense with my Dad right now. I didn't mean to take it out on you. It has nothing to do with you, OK?"

"You call that _tense_? He said he was disappointed but also proud of you in the same fucking sentence. And then he said he loved you. Do you know what I would give for… how hard I worked for…rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrah!" Zuko picked up the spear and launched it at the tree, hitting his mark dead on.

"Whoa. Nice shot." Sokka brandished his characteristic goofy grin but when Zuko only scowled in response, he redirected. "Yeah, so I'm sorry your Dad is an evil slug-sucking megalomaniac…who sucks slugs…and spits them out so he can suck them some more. So, whenever you need a helping of, I dunno, fatherliness, then my Dad will gladly be of service. Just know that it always comes with a side of advice."

Zuko sighed. "Yeah, I've noticed."

"You wanna take turns hitting targets with spears? See who's the best?"

"No. You'd totally beat me. You grew up here."

"Damn. Thought I'd appeal to your competitive nature, but you won't escape my cunning and conniving ways so easily."

"Whatever."

"It's a Water Tribe thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, hey. About that. So, I was thinking… and this is gonna be some heavy shit, so get ready… but Katara got some prophecy from Avatar Roku that said our granddaughter would be the next Avatar, and since the next one would be born into the Water Tribe, that's why I was asking about the women becoming chiefs."

Sokka had pushed himself into a standing position now. "Well, I'm sure no one would argue with an Avatar becoming the chief. Wow, that's… that's something."

"Well, it might take some of the pressure off you… to become the next chief." Zuko shrugged.

"Ahh, except there's a gap. I don't think my Dad would live long enough to pass tribe leadership to your granddaughter when she comes of age. So it would have to be your son…or daughter…or hell, it could even be mine. I didn't think about it skipping a generation."

"Yeah. I guess that works."

"Dad's looking pretty good for his age, so I bet he'll be chief for a while. I wonder where he is?"

The sun was past the agreed-upon position in the sky, and both Sokka and Zuko didn't feel comfortable going back to the village without at least making an attempt to find Hakoda first. The easiest thing to do was to follow the wolf's blood trail. Zuko had to admit he was also impressed by Sokka's tracking skills. If he was ever lost in the woods, he'd want this guy with him.

"So, there was a struggle here where the wolf's blood ends," Sokka said as he surveyed the snow. "And then a new blood trail starts here."

They both exchanged worried glances before _running_ down the new trail. "The drag pattern in the snow means that Dad's hurt his leg." Sokka pointed while he panted.

They found him resting against a tree with a wolf's body draped across his shoulders.

"Dad!"

"I'm OK, Sokka. Just taking a break."

"You don't look OK."

Zuko had to concur. The bloody leg looked bad. Really bad. And Hakoda looked pale like maybe he had lost too much blood. Zuko decided that if he ever got lost in the woods, he would bring Katara along, too. For healing purposes.

"We gotta get you home."

They hoisted him up, supporting him from both sides, and began a slow and steady pace. Much to his chagrin, Zuko found himself face to face with a wolfhead. _I guess it's better than the other end._

"It was a snow leopard. She was circling the injured wolf, waiting to feed. I think I got her, but she ran off before I could be sure," Hakoda explained while intermittently wincing in pain.

Sokka and Zuko made eye contact and a silent agreement to quicken their pace. They were almost to the edge of the forest when Zuko heard a menacing sound, a _yeowl_. The snow leopard was not far behind them, pacing, pawing, prowling.

Sokka's eyes went wide. "C-c-can't we just leave the w-w-wolf, and she'll leave us alone?"

"No," Hakoda said firmly. "She's a predator. She'd much prefer the thrill of the hunt."

"So, what do we do? We can't outrun her. Not like this." Sokka was visibly trying not to panic.

Zuko felt surprisingly calm. "This is what you do," he said. "You go to the village as fast as you can. And send back a waterbender. I'm going to fight her off with fire, but I can't guarantee I won't burn the trees in the process."

Zuko could tell that Hakoda was about to protest, but when the leaves started to rustle behind them, Sokka yelped. "Good plan, good plan!" The two tribesmen moved on, and Zuko lit a flame in his palm and turned to face the wild cat.

His fire flashed in her radiant blue eyes and illuminated her silvery spotted fur. For a split second, he marveled at her beauty before waving his hand and shouting at her. She turned and ran back into the darkening thicket. _Well, that was easier than I thought it would be._ He wondered if she had ever seen fire before. And with the way Hakoda described her predatory nature, he wondered what it would mean if someone had the snow leopard as their spirit animal.

On the way back to the village, he was surprised to run into Malina of all people.

"I heard... you needed... a waterbender," she said while trying to catch her breath.

Zuko slowed his pace, the sense of urgency having now passed. "Oh, yeah, thanks. I'm good. I thought I might need some fire control, but no worries. Did you see Hakoda?"

"He's the one who sent me. He's with Katara now. I'm… not a healer even though I'm from the North."

He saw her downcast eyes and offered a smile by way of comfort. "Hey, it's OK. I'm not a power-hungry imperialist even though I'm from the Fire Nation."

Malina laughed softly. "Yeah, I know. You're like a dragon with super powers. I was there last night."

Zuko let out a fake cough. "Hardly."

"It does seem easy for you, though," she added. "To fit in around here."

 _Has it really been easy?_ Nothing usually came easy for Zuko, but it did seem like Katara's family readily accepted him. What was going on with Malina, he wondered.

"I think it will just take time." It was the best answer he could come up with.

She sighed. "I guess. It's just hard sometimes."

"Hey, for what it's worth, he really loves you. I heard him say it, so if you love him, too, then stick it out even if it's hard. It'll be worth it."

Because that was one thing Zuko had learned when things didn't come easy for him. You just had to work harder.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, in the Darkness Universe, Korra is Zuko and Katara's granddaughter. The prophecy occurs in _Rising Tide_ , Chapter 6: Full Moon Rising. Korra's mother, Senna, is Zuko and Katara's second daughter with Izumi being the first. So the Tribe leadership will pass to Tonraq and Senna by way of Katara (just through relation). There could be some interesting ways to introduce Tonraq to the scene since he's from the North. Also, I don't think an Avatar should be a leader of any one nation, even though Zuko and Sokka mention it here. (And man, Sozin was gunning for it, too.) The Avatar should be seen as a neutral power, one that transcends, encompasses, connects, and serves all the nations.


	9. Bird Hunt

When Zuko and Malina returned to Gran Gran's hut, Sokka answered the door wearing an apron and blood stained gloves. Malina gasped and gripped Zuko's elbow so tightly, he thought maybe she would fall if he wasn't there to support her. Sokka's look of confusion quickly gave way to comprehension.

"Quailchicken," he said. "Gran Gran wants to make soup."

Malina then made this breathy fluttery noise that had both young men rolling their eyes at each other. Zuko hadn't gotten a love confession out of her just now, but clearly she cared for the Chief's well-being.

"How is he?" Zuko asked.

"He's been through worse," was Kanna's answer once they entered the main room.

"So, he's gonna make it?" Malina placed a hand over her heart in a dramatic gesture.

"That's the implication, yes." Kanna shook her head in disbelief and then looked imploringly at Zuko as if he was supposed to silently agree that Malina was being dense.

Zuko didn't humor her. He didn't think that the old woman had answered his question in a very direct or comforting way. Malina deserved more respect than she was getting.

"Is there anything we can do? Perhaps Malina can go see him now?" Zuko could see the iciness as Kanna's stare bore into him. He had just earned her favor. He wasn't altogether sure why he'd risk ruining that right now. Perhaps he felt like he was far less deserving of acceptance and trust than Malina, yet somehow he had it, and she didn't.

"Katara is finishing up. And then he should rest," Kanna said. "If you really want to be helpful, then get us some more firewood. And make a fire. You seem to be good at that."

"Very well, then. Malina, would you mind helping me?" He wasn't about to leave her here in the wolf's den to fend for herself. _I wonder what her spirit animal is?_

"Wha? Oh, OK. Sure."

Once outside, he offered an explanation. He didn't want her to think she needed rescuing per se, but without Hakoda there, he sensed she was a little vulnerable. "Thanks for coming. I don't know where the woodpile is. Since you've been around a while…"

"Oh, right. Uhh, this way."

They didn't say anything for awhile, and Zuko was fairly content to listen to the soft crunch of snow under their boots and the distant sounds of the tribespeople settling in for the night. A wave of tiredness washed over him, and he hoped that he hadn't displeased Kanna so much that he would be evicted to his lonely igloo again for the night. Katara's room… and bed… and body sounded so much nicer.

Malina's voice broke through his thoughts of warmth and _wanting_. "So, did you see her?"

"Her?" _Who? What? Umm…_

"The snow leopard," she clarified.

"Oh. Yeah. I did."

"What was she like?"

Zuko had noticed that Water Tribe people all had their trademark blue eyes, but the shades were different. He often wondered if the colors meant something, too. Katara's blue was more like the ocean where Hakoda's was more like ice. Malina's was like a gemstone—turquoise—and her eyes sparkled just then, her excitement shining through even in the dark.

"Well, aside from being a cold-blooded killer, she was… amazing," Zuko answered. "She was beautiful. Like nothing I've ever seen before. Fur like the snow. Eyes like…" _Turquoise._

"Do you really think she's a killer? Or is she just doing what she has to do in order to survive?"

"Oh. Well, Chief Hakoda just said she was a predator. She liked the thrill of the hunt."

Malina laughed. "And the wolf doesn't?"

Zuko wasn't sure what to say in response to that, so he didn't for the rest of their walk to the woodpile. They each gathered an armful of firewood and began the trek back.

"The difference is that a snow leopard hunts alone. They're not pack animals like wolves," Malina continued. "I think she is just misunderstood."

"But perhaps she is seen as cold-blooded because she preys on the weak." Zuko didn't know if Malina was talking about the snow leopard or not. He wasn't anymore.

"Some might think of it that way. But maybe she's just being opportunistic? Resourceful?"

"Well, since it was just a lone wolf, sure. But she wouldn't be able to fight off the whole pack." _A warning._

"I doubt she would be able to fight the dragon, either."

"I don't want to fight you, Malina. I want to help you." _A promise._

"Who said anything about _you_ fighting _me_?" With that, she reentered the house, casting a sly look over her shoulder—cunning, claiming, _catlike._

* * *

That night, Zuko dreamed of turquoise eyes piecing the darkness. And this time the snow leopard was not afraid of fire. She devoured the wolf, and the dragon was helpless to stop her.

He awoke to eyes like the ocean, deep with concern. "Zuko, were you having a nightmare about your father again?" Katara whispered.

"Ahh, no." _I was having one about yours._

She pushed a sweaty lock of hair from his forehead. He sighed at the coolness of her touch. She was always so comforting, so understanding. He wondered…

"Katara, what's your spirit animal?"

She tensed.

That wasn't the reaction he expected. "Katara, what's wrong? What is it?"

She looked away and answered with a shaky voice. "Oh, I dunno. Some bird. Gran Gran told me about it years ago. I barely remember."

"Oh. Huh. I wouldn't have guessed a bird. I would have thought something more… _grounded_."

"Maybe I was meant to fly?" She smiled, but it wasn't genuine.

He forced a smile in return, trying to mask his concern. "You're a waterbender, not an airbender."

"Well, dragons fly don't they?"

"Yes, but they also happen to be creatures of fire. A bird isn't… well, unless you're talking about the phoenix." He shuddered as he remembered his father's self-proclaimed title and plan for world domination.

She shivered, too, and something flashed in her eyes when she did. He wasn't sure what it was—fear, perhaps. He reached out to pull her into an embrace, surprised to find that her skin was warm to the touch.

* * *

Both Gran Gran and Malina were making a big fuss over Hakoda's recovery, and the Chief was about to go crazy. At lunch two days after the incident, when they both insisted he take a second helping to improve his strength, he bellowed, "It was just a bloody leg! She didn't bite my fucking head off!"

A few seconds of awkward silence were then followed by Gran Gran's soft, yet pointed words, "Manners, Chief. There are young women present."

"So, there are," Hakoda growled. "Sokka, Zuko, come with me." He forcefully pushed himself away from the table and limped out the door.

Zuko scowled down at his half-eaten lunch, but it was Sokka who vocalized the loss. "But Dad, I haven't even finished my first helping, yet." When there was no answer, he then added, "Can I have your seconds?"

"SOKKA, GET IN HERE NOW!"

Both young men scrambled to their feet and joined Hakoda in the entryway where all three of them pulled back on their snowboots and parkas.

"Where—" Sokka started, but Zuko placed a hand on his arm. Something wasn't right. Initially, he thought maybe the wolf's pride had just been wounded through the whole ordeal, but there was that distant look in the Chief's eyes. The one he thought looked like fear—like fear in the face of death, specifically.

No one spoke a word as they followed Hakoda out to the icehouse where they kept all their meat. He held up a hand for the other two to wait while he retrieved the wolf carcass, the one they had _saved_ from their hunt. Then, they rounded to the work area in the back, a generous setup with a large workbench, tools, containers, and a water spigot. Hakoda positioned the wolf on the table and handed a knife to his son.

"Sokka, skin it. Zuko, watch and learn."

Zuko expected to feel the same sense of uneasiness he had with the fish, but he didn't. It was fascinating. And when Sokka was done, the wolf's hide was, in a word, beautiful.

"The fur goes to Bato. He'll be making a proposal soon, so…" Hakoda's eyes went wide with the realization that he'd said too much.

"Bato is going to propose? That's so exciting! Man, everyone is popping the question these days!" Sokka exclaimed.

Two sets of expectant eyes fell on Zuko. He _knew_ they wanted to know if he'd _properly_ asked Katara, yet. Instead, he said, "So, I guess that means I'll be heading back to the Fire Nation with one less guard?"

Hakoda cleared his throat. "Or one extra tribesman, who knows?"

"Bato wouldn't leave the South Pole, though. He _couldn't_ …" Sokka protested.

The Chief sighed, a crease forming in his brow. "Things are changing down here. Not everyone is… supportive."

Zuko perceived pain in the older man's voice and expression. There _was_ something more going on, he was sure of it now. He knew Bato and Hakoda were close. Maybe they had an argument? Maybe tensions between the North and the South were worse than he thought. Zuko was here for more than personal reasons. If he could offer any diplomatic support, he would. Perhaps a meeting of a more political nature was in order.

"Whoa. Where did the Fire Lord go?" Sokka waved a hand in front of Zuko's face.

"He does that sometimes." Hakoda regarded him for a few seconds before brandishing a large knife seemingly out of nowhere and without warning, he chopped off the wolf's head.

Sokka yelped and jumped back. Zuko winced and closed his eyes. Hakoda's comment at lunch had hit too close to home. Because in his dream, the snow leopard did, in fact, bite the wolf's head off— _those eyes, those turquoise eyes._

A clank of metal brought him back to his senses. Hakoda had placed smaller tools in front of them and explained, "Each of you will carve a jaw blade. The next person to carry it, will carry on your bloodline. You can give it to a son, a grandson, a son-in-law…"

"Cool, Zuko. You can give it to the Avatar," Sokka interjected.

Hakoda frowned. "No, I wouldn't say that."

"Oh, I guess he doesn't…" Sokka looked questioningly at Zuko.

But the Fire Lord was less concerned about the Chief knowing about the prophecy and more curious about something else. "What about a daughter? Or a granddaughter?"

Hakoda let out a noise that sounded like a _huff_. "It's _fine_ , I suppose. Traditionally the women don't go hunting, so you just want to give it to someone who would use it, that's all. Malina has been begging me to take her hunting, so maybe there are some women who are interested…"

Sokka laughed. "For some reason, I can't imagine she would be good at hunting."

Zuko gulped. For some reason, he could imagine she'd be great at it.

* * *

When they got back to Gran Gran's house, the place where everyone always gathered, Zuko had come to realize, they found the women caught in fits of laughter. Even though she had a hand pressed to her mouth to suppress her giggles, Suki's face was bright red. Kanna's laugh rang out loudest among the four of them.

"What's so funny?" Sokka asked looking back and forth between his grandmother and his fiancée. Neither could collect themselves to give him a proper answer.

Katara finally gathered her wits enough to say, "Well, Gran Gran thinks that Suki's spirit animal is… the… otter penguin!"

"Yeah, so?"

Zuko caught on immediately. He had only heard one reference made to otter penguins, and it came from Sokka.

Suki cleared her throat. "Yes, apparently they are the peacemakers. Very community minded."

"Oh, and don't forget their sense of duty! And their fun-loving nature," Katara added with a snigger.

"That… sounds… great," Sokka stammered. "So, what's the big deal?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. _Would someone just end this? Please?_

Katara took it as her sibling duty to properly mortify her brother. "I dunno, Sokka, don't you want to go _penguin sledding_?"

When comprehension dawned, he first cast an apologetic look at Suki before narrowing his eyes at Katara. "Now, that's just… you shouldn't… and Gran Gran? Aw, fuck."

As Sokka stormed out of the room, Katara called after him, "Sure you don't need a towel?"

Hakoda folded his arms across his chest in the way that made him look bigger and bearlike, at least according to Zuko. The Chief appeared unmoved—and immovable. Zuko just stared at a spot on the ground, willing the awkwardness to pass quickly.

"Well at least the otter penguin is compatible with the eagle hawk," Suki said, putting her peacemaking people skills into effect.

"Eagle hawk?" Hakoda eyed Kanna suspiciously.

"Yes. I learned that about Sokka years ago. His focus, his vision, his leadership skills…" the old woman answered.

"Are you sure it's not just a hawk? The eagle is usually a distinction made for a chief."

"Hmm, yes, your father was an eagle, wasn't he?"

The glare that Kanna received from that remark was perhaps the deadliest look Zuko had seen from the wolf, yet. He flinched as Hakoda brushed past him—past them all—and out of the room without another word. Malina, who had been silent this whole time, rose to follow him.

"I would leave him alone right now," Kanna said as a warning.

"I think I can handle it," was Malina's cool answer as she strode away.

Zuko let out the breath he had been holding and took a seat beside Katara. She began stroking his hair at the nape of his neck. _Mmmmmm._

"Well, I think all this spirit animal stuff is fascinating!" Suki chirped. "And Katara is a bird, too, right?"

Katara stopped her movements, and Zuko felt her go rigid. _What is the deal?_

"Oh, yes," Kanna replied. "Katara is a very special type of bird."

"Gran Gran, no…" She started shaking her head and looked pleadingly at Zuko.

"One that is quite compatible with the dragon, in fact," the old woman continued.

"No," Katara whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Zuko felt his pulse quicken. What type of bird could possibly be so terrible that it would make Katara so upset? _Compatible with the dragon… that's a good thing, right?_

"I knew when Katara's spirit of determination was raised from her mother's ashes. She is a child of sacrifice, a fighter, a survivor. I knew she would not only bring healing to this world, but rebirth."

Zuko watched as his girlfriend closed her eyes and shuddered at her grandmother's words. _Oh, that must be why. Because it has to do with her mother._

But then Kanna's next words left Zuko staring blankly after Katara as she ran away with a hitch in his breath and an ache in his chest.

"Katara is the spirit of the phoenix."

* * *

 **A/N:** When I started writing this, I actually didn't plan for the whole spirit animal thing to play such a big role. But the title lends itself to the theme, I suppose, and I did want to expand on some of the symbolism and spiritualism that might be celebrated among the Water Tribe culture. That being said, I've only done limited research on certain topics, and I've picked information from various sources as it suits my storytelling needs. For example, one source tells me that the dragon and the phoenix represent a yin-yang dynamic. Not sure how reputable that is, but I'm gonna roll with it.

There are a couple of things in this chapter you might need to know from the _source_ of the Darkness trilogy, though. First of all, Bato of the Water Tribe has been dating a Fire Nation prison guard named Ming since the end of the war. (Yes, I think they met when he was in prison after the DoBS invasion. That tidbit is actually from Emletish and _Not Stalking Firelord Zuko_.) Also, Emletish has Sokka use _penguin sledding_ as his code word for jerking off. He tries to explain it to Aang at one point, but bless the kid's heart, he's stuck on his actual penguin sledding experience with Katara, he just doesn't get it. Sokka also mortifies Zuko while relating the _thrills_ of penguin sledding to an unsuspecting Ursa.


	10. Dark Hunt

Zuko spent the rest of the afternoon looking for Katara to no avail. After she had run off, Kanna further explained some of the significance behind the dragon phoenix pairing, but his senses had been so muddled at that point, he couldn't quite follow. Whenever he found out about a new family secret back home, he always had this mixed sense of dread and resignation. As if this would always be his reality—to never fully understand who he was or where he came from—and likewise for everyone around him, it seemed.

This was one of those moments. He didn't feel _betrayed_ by this new information necessarily. Just overwhelmed. And disconnected. A brisk walk in the early evening air would help him clear his mind, he figured. He thought about heading to the waterfront, but memories of his first trip to the South Pole still plagued him. Then he considered skirting around the edge of the forest, but turquoise eyes still haunted him. Where could he go that he would not be enslaved by his dark past, consumed by painful memories? Where could he be free?

A chopping sound drew him to a clearing near the woodpile. Hakoda had also been missing for most of the day, so it appeared the Chief had sought his own respite and solitude out here. Zuko watched for a few minutes as the tribesman brought down the ax with one forceful blow after another. For someone who wielded sharp objects so well, Zuko was glad to be on the man's good side. He was just turning to leave when a gruff voice made him stop in his tracks.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna help?" Hakoda tilted his head toward another ax leaning against the woodpile.

"I—" Zuko was about to explain himself, but then he figured if the Chief wanted to be alone, he would have said so. So he positioned a piece of wood on the chopping block, lifted the ax, and prepared to take the first swing. All the while, Hakoda simply watched him with an unreadable expression.

"Am I holding it wrong?" Zuko had never chopped wood before, but it didn't look that hard.

"No, Zuko. You're fine. I was just—" Hakoda wiped a layer of sweat from his brow with the back of his sleeve. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Zuko let the ax head fall to the ground while keeping a loose grip on the handle. He closed his gaping mouth and then reopened it to form words. "F-f-for what?"

Hakoda sighed, a puff of steam releasing into the air as he did. "I owe everyone an apology. I've been very… on edge lately. I've been under a lot of pressure as Chief, but that's no excuse. I shouldn't take things out on my family. I'm sorry."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Zuko. Just keep being you."

The combined warmth of Hakoda's smile and the weight of those words made Zuko feel comforted and unsettled all at the same time. _But what if I don't know who I am?_

If nothing else, Zuko was determined not to let the Chief down. "I mean, what can I do as Fire Lord? For political support. Are there ways the Fire Nation can help facilitate a more peaceful exchange between the North and the South? Are there resources we can provide that will make you less dependent on them?"

Hakoda laughed. "I never thought I would see the day when the Fire Nation offered to keep the peace."

"Heh. Me neither." _I've already let you down._

The Chief's eyes lit up. "Hey, how good are your climbing skills?"

"Uhh, fair enough, I suppose."

"I want to show you something."

* * *

Zuko decided that fishing was not his test. Hunting wasn't either. Climbing this damn cliff was. Even the exertion of swimming in the arctic waters paled in comparison. When he finally pulled himself over the edge, his lungs screamed for air and his arms quivered with fatigue. He collapsed on the ground to catch his breath, feeling slightly perturbed that the Chief seemed to make the climb effortlessly.

Hakoda took a quick drink and then handed Zuko the waterskin. "I know I caught you off guard in coming out here, but a hard and fast Water Tribe rule is never leave home without it."

"Yes sir."

"Well, you can't see the view from down there."

Zuko groaned and pushed himself to his feet despite his aching body's protest. He needed to resume a more rigorous training regime when he got home, he decided. When he stood and finally took in the scene before them, there was no doubt in his mind that the climb had been worth it. They had a spectacular view of the city, dappled with candlelight as night settled around it, cradled by snow-capped mountains on both sides. Beyond that, he could make out the dark expanse of the sea with the faint dusk lighting reflecting on its glassy surface.

"It's… breathtaking." Although Zuko knew words couldn't really do it justice.

"I've spent a lot of time up here over the years. But not recently. It's amazing to see how much the city has grown with the reconstruction. This gives me a… different perspective on things."

"How so?"

"Well, one of the things I used to do as a kid was serve as a lookout up here. For any Fire Nation invaders. I used to think it was just my father's way of getting rid of me… But over time I came to realize that it was probably his way of saving me."

"Oh."

"I've watched our tribe get torn apart and dwindle down to basically nothing. So many have sacrificed so much—their lives, their loved ones…"

Zuko then saw the glassiness of the sea reflected in Hakoda's eyes before he continued. "I relish this new growth. I want to see the Southern Water Tribe rebuild and prosper once again. But some say the sacrifices are still too great, that indebtedness is too high a price to pay, and we lose ourselves if we lose our identity."

"Richness can be measured just as much by culture and tradition as it can by buildings and numbers. The hardest part about being a leader during such times of transition is achieving balance." As soon as the words left his mouth, Zuko immediately felt inadequate—and a little ashamed—to be giving Hakoda, of all people, advice. He was about to issue a quick apology, but the Chief cut him off.

"Spoken like a true leader."

Hakoda firmly gripped Zuko's shoulder causing him to wince, his muscles still recovering from the grueling climb. "Fire Lord Zuko, these are trying times. It may be considered your destiny to rule in the Fire Nation, but I consider it my privilege to work alongside you. For the sake of peace."

"I think your confidence in me might be ill-placed. I still have a lot to learn."

"There is _always_ more to learn about being a leader. As long as you keep that in mind, you'll do great.

"I—" Zuko wasn't sure what else to say. He supposed a thanks was in order? Hakoda had spelled out his vote of confidence in more ways than one, but confidence had never been his strong point.

Of course, with his intuitive nature, the wolf knew this already. "Zuko, when I became Chief, I was far from ready. Not only did I feel young and inexperienced, it didn't feel like _destiny._ I felt out of place."

Zuko raised his eyebrows at this surprising statement. Hakoda seemed like a _born_ leader to him.

Seconds gave way to minutes before the Chief chose to elaborate. "My brother was much older than me, so we were never that close. He was a waterbender, the pride and joy—a _prodigy_ —in my father's eyes. Even from an early age, I felt like I was nothing, a misfit, a wanderer. That's why I spent so many hours up on this cliff. Just watching. Waiting. Not for the Fire Nation, no. But for life to simply pass me by."

Zuko was starting to wonder if perhaps the dragon and the wolf were kindred spirits. Sure, the phoenix could be his soulmate or whatever, according to Kanna, but he perceived that he and Hakoda had more in common than he realized. _But what happened to his brother?_

"For all the time I spent up here, I wasn't here _that_ day. I don't even remember why, but I was so young, Zuko. Maybe six or seven years old. The Fire Nation attacked and… killed my brother… and Father, he said… it was my fault for abandoning my post and not warning them in time."

"That's… terrible. There's no way it was your fault. It was the Fire Nation's doing." Zuko felt the same pang of guilt he always did, although this happened _years_ ago, long before he was born. If he listened to his own words, it was no more his fault than it was Hakoda's.

"I know, Zuko. But when the Fire Nation sails away, there's no one left behind to take the blame. I never understood those feelings my father had until the day Kya was taken from me."

Zuko gasped. "But surely you didn't blame—"

"No, of course not. I promised myself I would never treat my own children that way. But I could _relate_. We all endure pain and suffering, Zuko. The difference is how we choose to respond to it."

Zuko thought that statement could easily summarize the inward battle he had been fighting over the past year. His fears of becoming his father were so intense that they haunted him through reoccurring nightmares. Yet his resolve remained strong to break the cycle of abuse and end the suffering that plagued his family. And wherever pain still resided, he would seek hope and healing.

He was about to confide some of his thoughts aloud, but apparently the Chief had more to say.

"It was not long after my brother's death that Kanna arrived here in the South, pregnant and alone. My father disliked Northerners but felt he had no choice but to take her in. I remember when Kya was born…she was… perfect. Beautiful. At peace. In the midst of my darkness, Kya gave me hope."

In a way, this reminded Zuko of how he felt about Lee, his three-year-old half-brother. The child had been born out of abuse, yet now lived free and untouched by the dark and vicious cycle. He thought about sharing this with Hakoda as well, but…

"I vowed to protect her at all cost. I couldn't save my big brother, so I would be a big brother to her. And yet, I couldn't save her, either, I…" The Chief's voice wavered, and the glassiness returned to his eyes.

Zuko wanted to say that he understood. _Completely._ He could relate. _More than you know._ But now that it was finally his turn to talk, the words got caught in his throat. The best he could manage was, "Like you said before, it wasn't your fault."

Hakoda let out a sigh in an obvious attempt to collect himself. Then, his story took an unexpected shift. "With Malina, it's not like that. I don't feel protective of her. She's a little… wild… and I _like_ it. She makes me feel… _alive_. It's like feeling the thrill of the hunt—where you have power and are powerless all at the same time."

"Uhhh." Zuko felt heat rise to his face. There was something almost _predatory_ in the Chief's tone. But instead of a wolf and a snow leopard tearing each other's heads off, this time he imagined one humping the other. He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the image and its implication.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I shouldn't talk to you about these things. Bato and I, we had a falling out, of sorts. I need to set things right with him. I need to figure out who my true allies are."

Zuko cleared his throat. "Well, I can't exactly give you love advice. And I'm not all that comfortable talking to you about _my_ love life, either. But I am your ally. For what it's worth."

"Hmm, yes, an alliance between the Fire Nation and Water Tribe could prove to be advantageous. But Zuko, I hope I've made it clear that I'm proud to call you family."

"Crystal clear," Zuko replied with a smile.

Hakoda squinted up into the night, where the half-lit moon had just taken its position in the sky. "It's getting dark. We should head back."

Zuko quirked a brow. "But it was practically dark when we got here."

"This is a different kind of dark."

* * *

Hakoda had decided that climbing down the cliff in near darkness was too risky, yet Zuko wondered how traversing the icy edge somehow posed less of a threat. He was concentrating so hard on keeping his footing, that he nearly ran into the Chief who had stopped to stare at the sky… again. _Why does he keep doing that?_

"The moon does not favor us tonight," was his ominous reply to Zuko's unspoken question.

"Wha-what?"

"It is the last quarter moon. It means we are at a crossroads. It means decisions made at such times of transition can either reflect the light from where we came or plunge us into complete darkness."

"Well, I guess that sounds like what we were talking about with the Tribe and all, but doesn't this happen _every_ moon cycle? If so, that sounds… stressful."

"No. Not every time the moon enters this phase. Just any time you can _feel it._ Which for me… is now."

As Zuko watched the man's jaw clinch and brow furrow, he wondered what had happened with Bato. He was also curious if Hakoda had any reason to be suspicious of Malina. He wanted to trust the Chief's judgment where she was concerned, but admittedly, there was something off about her. Would a revelation of her true intentions be symbolic of light transitioning to darkness?

"Let's keep moving," Hakoda said.

Zuko was no stranger to moons and their symbolism. He remembered the Blood Moon, a reddish tinted lunar eclipse. It was a bad omen in the Fire Nation and for his family specifically. But Katara had helped him adjust his thinking. In the Water Tribe, it used to signal a Fire Nation attack, she said. But an eclipse was simply the alignment of the sun and the moon, therefore symbolizing strategic positioning— _an alliance._

"The s-s-sun!" he blurted out.

"What Zuko?" Hakoda stopped and turned to face him.

"I can feel it, too."

"Feel what?"

"Normally I can't. Feel the sun at night. But I was just thinking about the sun's relation to the moon. The half of the moon that is lit up, it's because of the sun, right? And I can _feel it._ I think it means something. I think…I should help you with the transition somehow. That I'm supposed to shed light on—" _Malina._

The realization coupled with the look Hakoda was giving him was too much. _No... I don't want to injure the wolf, to end the thrill of the hunt._

Zuko felt himself backing up, a retreat reflex perhaps. He had wanted to help, but not like this. He felt like running, just to have some time to think.

"Zuko, NO!"

He wasn't running. He was falling.

And then there was nothing but darkness.


	11. Dream Hunt

"When you feel that falling sensation, it means you lack control of the situation. You need to regain your footing, nephew, otherwise you will stumble into complete darkness."

Zuko heard his uncle's voice, but he couldn't see him. He also couldn't make out where he was exactly, a cavern perhaps? He closed his eyes to listen, to remember. He was in a cavern, _no_ , on a cliff?

"Chief Hakoda?" His voice sounded distant and hollow.

"Zuzu, you should know better than to associate yourself with peasants. What could you possibly hope to accomplish by such an alliance?"

Then he saw them emerge from the dark, slithering through the void in an eerie snakelike fashion.

"Do not listen to the blue dragon! She has a silver tongue but a black heart!" Iroh warned.

Azula countered, "The red dragon does not share your optimism, dear brother. Apparently I am a hopeless cause."

Then darkness began closing in around them, and Zuko immediately felt the pain of loss and longing for _both_ of them. "No! Don't go!"

The last thing he heard was his sister's whisper, "There is no silver lining."

Then, a sensation that felt like floating… or flying… or flowing… was it water? No— _air._ Perhaps he was in the clouds because he didn't feel really _real._ Like a wisp carried on the wind, as free as the breeze, yet subject to the weather's whim. A wave of cool refreshment washed over him, and a voice pierced through the shroud of haze.

"Zuko? Are you OK? Zuko!"

" _Katara?_ Katara!"

The clouds then settled low on the water, creating a dense fog. Zuko felt something solid beneath his feet—a boat. He placed a hand above his forehead, peering into the gray for any signs of—well, _anything._

A child's cry. Then a splash. Quick as lightening, he was leaning over the edge of the railing, searching frantically for the source, but he didn't even see ripples in the water. As he stared into the ocean depths, he became entranced. A pair of blue eyes began to surface—a woman.

"Please, save my son." Her voice was tranquil, but not sad. More like _hypnotic._

"Where is he? Where am _I_?"

"Please, Fire Lord Zuko. It has to be you."

She slowly disappeared beneath the water, and the last thing he saw was her eyes merging with the blueness of the sea.

"Makenna!"

"Sorry, your majesty, but the name's Malina."

Zuko shot straight up in bed and was immediately assaulted by pain shooting through his entire body.

"Whoa there! Take it easy, Fire Lord. It was just a dream," the woman said. Zuko felt her cool hands coax him back down as he looked around for _something_ familiar. He found it when he met her gaze and those turquoise eyes. It _was_ Malina. And it had been just a dream.

"It must have been a nice dream, though," she added with a smirk. "Legend says that Makenna was very beautiful."

Zuko only grunted in response, taking mental inventory of his body's discomfort. _What happened?_

"Do you remember what happened?"

All he could remember were dragons and air travel and the crazy water woman. And before that, he had been with Hakoda. And something about the moon, perhaps?

"The Chief?" He wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question.

"He's away on business." It was Malina's answer, but not to his question, if he'd asked one, that is.

"Oh. Is he OK?" _Am I OK?_

"He's fine. He was a little rattled after your accident, but I guess everyone was. They really care about you."

He detected the sadness in her voice along with a tinge of jealousy. It reminded him of their conversation the night Hakoda was bitten by the snow leopard, how it was easy for him to fit in here and so much harder for her.

Wasn't there something else? _The snow leopard_.

Malina interrupted his train of thought. "You fell off a cliff. It's mainly broken bones, and Katara has them mostly healed by now. But you were unconscious for days. It was… pretty scary. And because you've nearly died twice now since coming to the South Pole, your guards seem to think you need to be put on constant watch. That's why I'm here."

Zuko took a few minutes to mull over her words. Surely his guards didn't think Hakoda was trying to kill him—even though he'd entertained that thought himself at one point. He figured he'd always walk a fine line since he was dating— _engaged to_ —the man's daughter.

"Katara! Where's Katara?" The words came out more forcefully than he intended.

"She's—I don't know. She didn't put herself in the guard rotation for some reason. She comes in and does her healing and then leaves. I'm not sure what to make of it," Malina explained.

Zuko couldn't decide if his head hurt from all the information or from the injury somehow. As if Malina had acquired Hakoda's gift of intuition, she answered his unspoken question.

"So, you hit your head pretty good. I'm not a healer, but I'd bet you had a concussion. In the north, they use healing water to relieve any pressure on the brain, reduce swelling, that sort of thing. The repercussions can be pretty serious if you don't."

"Oh."

"But Katara wouldn't do it. Do you have any idea why? She's an amazing healer. I'm sure she's capable, but she refused. Is there something going on between you two?"

"Umm." Zuko's head was throbbing now. He's wasn't altogether sure. The only thing he could think of was that one time she applied healing water to his head, and he recovered a repressed memory. It had caused a slight rift in their relationship, but they worked through it, and it certainly wouldn't be something that would prevent her from using a life-saving technique on him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry. You should get some rest."

Malina's words were faint as he faded back into the abyss.

Zuko knew exactly where he had landed this time. He was standing in a large room surrounded by a circle of posing statues. In the center, a golden gemstone was perched on a pedestal, but he knew better than to touch it. He remembered all too well what happened the last time he was here.

But he couldn't help but feel drawn to the treasure, though. It presented itself as a heat source in the room, and he was suddenly very _very_ cold. It couldn't hurt to touch it, as long as he didn't pick it up, right?

 _It feels almost alive._

A large gust of wind. A tremor in the ground. It was all Zuko could do to stay upright as he found himself face to face with Ran and Shaw, the last of the dragons and the firebending masters he had met nearly two years ago.

 _Would they still deem me worthy?_

Then, the blue dragon spoke, and Zuko realized she was female. "Please, save my son."

"S-s-sora?" His voice echoed, and he heard the name reverberate a few more times. Then, all he heard was the furious flapping of dragon wings.

"Please, Fire Lord Zuko. It has to be you." It was the red dragon this time— _Fang._

"But how?" More echoes and then nothing.

"How what?" Malina again.

"How do I—hey, _how_ did this get here?" Zuko noticed he wasn't alone in his bed anymore, that a certain egg-shaped stone had joined him there.

Malina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Kanna put it there on her last rotation. She thinks it will help you heal… or something. I guess because of the dragon spirit thing?"

Zuko shivered. He wasn't sure what to make of his dreams. Or the dragon spirit thing. Or any of it, really.

"Are you cold? I can get you another blanket?" Malina asked.

"Err, no. Firebenders don't—" In fact, he was anything but cold. The egg was quite warm beside him.

A jolt. Then a flutter. And something like a heartbeat.

 _It feels almost alive._

But then as soon as it came, it was gone. Zuko thought maybe he was still dreaming. He _had_ to be.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sooooo sorry for the delay in updating. I would say I've been busy, and then it was the holidays, but clearly I've been writing other things, so that's not an excuse. It's taken a while to get my ideas for this fic sorted out, but I have a direction now, and the next chapter is already outlined, so thanks for your patience! I've grappled a bit with Malina's character, not expecting her to take this big of a role, but I'll explain more about what she's doing here soon. Oh, and also the Katara thing, too.


	12. Duel Hunt

**A/N:** I changed something in the last chapter where Zuko is dreaming about Ran and Shaw. He thinks it is them at first, but it ends up being Sora (Sozin's dragon) and Fang (Roku's dragon). I actually wanted to update Silver Lining before this one (for anyone who is following both) because in the next chapter of the trilogy, I plan to introduce Maliq. He's mentioned here, but only briefly, and he's not plot-centric in this fic. The Silver Lining chapter is not ready, yet, but Maliq is a canon character from the new comic series.

* * *

"Why are _you_ the one who is always here when I wake up? And where's Katara? I want to see Katara!"

"Well, well. _Someone's_ feeling better. Does that mean you can feed yourself breakfast today? Or should I spoonfeed you again, Firelord Fussypants?"

Zuko closed his eyes and imagined that Toph had somehow miraculously acquired sight—with milky irises turned turquoise—and then dyed her hair auburn, because only _she_ could get away with such smartass comments as far as he was concerned. Either that, or he hoped he was still dreaming. _Please let this be a dream because this woman is driving me crazy. And when I open my eyes, Katara will be standing there instead of Malina._

Zuko's wish did not come true.

"To answer your first question, I have the morning shift, and you apparently rise with the sun, _firebender_ ," Malina said with her usual smirk on her face. "As to the second question, Katara does her healing at night, when her waterbending is strongest, and I am not privy to her whereabouts during the day. I can only keep up with one teenager with a hero complex at a time."

Zuko grimaced, partly because of his predicament and partly because of pain. "You don't have to. You can just leave. I didn't ask you to be here anyway."

"You're right. _You_ didn't ask me. But Hakoda did. So, that's why I'm here." She folded her arms across her chest as if that settled the matter.

Zuko shifted uncomfortably in the bed. He wasn't fully aware of the extent of his injuries or how much progress he'd made in recovery, either. Hell, he didn't even know what day it was. He only knew that what his body lacked in response, his mind made up for in restless thought. "Sure you don't have better things to do? Like the construction project? I'm sure Chief Hakoda would prefer you—"

"The construction project is on hold at the moment until we can get more materials," Malina answered before he could finish. "That's where Hakoda is right now, in the Earth Kingdom negotiating a business deal. Normally I would go with him, but…"

"But what? You're stuck here babysitting me?" He raised an eyebrow as if matters weren't settled at all.

"No, that's not it. It's… complicated."

Zuko noticed her switch from smug to sullen. He then remembered that he had wanted to be helpful, especially when everyone else was making it so hard for her. Even though she was annoying him at the moment, he likened her attitude to that of every other Water Tribe woman he'd met. They were all strong, smart, _sassy_. So, he relented. "Try me. I'm not going anywhere and besides, I understand complicated. Nothing ever comes easy… at least not for me."

Malina's shoulders dropped and in the same motion, her hands fell into her lap. She fidgeted a bit before speaking. "My brother should be arriving any day now. It's best that I'm here to… receive him, I guess."

"Is this Mm-Maliq? I think I met him in Ba Sing Se. Guy with the glasses? Always pandering to Chief Arnook?"

"Well, you didn't hit your head too hard, then. Yes, that's him."

"You don't sound too happy to see him." If anything, Zuko understood _complicated_ when it came to sibling relationships.

"He's a gifted architect, so his expertise is much-needed on this project."

There was firmness in her statement, but not so much in her expression. Zuko pressed on, "But…"

She sighed deeply. "I'm just not sure what his motivations are, I guess. Or where his loyalties lie."

"Loyalty is a question on a lot of people's minds lately."

"Hmm. Yes. I suppose so."

Their conversation tapered off at that point, and Zuko drifted back to sleep. The snow leopard visited his dreams again. She pinned him with her majestic turquoise eyes as she paced back and forth along a snowy bank. Zuko flew high above the scene because that's what one does in a dream to gain the right vantage point? No, it was because he had wings— _a dragon._

The leopard guarded her kill which also had wings, and Zuko swooped down for a closer view, expecting to see his own kind lying in the spot where blood red met white snow. Two young cubs clambered forward to feed under their mother's careful watch. Zuko felt searing heat burn in his chest— _a dragon's roar_ —to lament his loss but also at the painful realization that this death also meant life.

As the young leopards received their nourishment, Zuko heard a whisper in the woods, "Your purpose is not to control, but to create balance. You are the spirit of reconciliation."

Then, eyes like gemstones. And a flurry of feathers. It wasn't a dragon the wild cats had hunted. No, it was some kind of bird.

When he awoke to the sound of Katara's voice, it was like music to his ears—except that it wasn't exactly melodious. It was more dissonant— _disgusted_ —and not quite the fanfare he'd hoped for when he finally got to see her.

He could only pick out Katara's muddled words as the prelude of some heated conversation. When he was finally in tune with what was going on, Malina's counterpoint was the first thing he heard with any sense of clarity.

"You know what, I'm tired of the underhanded comments. If you've got something to say to me, just go ahead and say it." Her tone was surprisingly calm.

"Alright, _FINE_. I don't think you should be dating my dad," Katara trilled.

"And why not exactly?" Malina asked in a sing-song voice, almost patronizing.

It struck a chord for sure. "Because he—because you—ARGH!"

Zuko felt the temperature in the room drop and decided to keep his eyes— _and mouth_ —shut for this round. Silent spectator would suit him just fine. Besides, it was a conversation that needed to happen, in his opinion. Not that either of these women would ever ask for his opinion on the matter.

After a few beats, Malina noted, "Well, I don't think you have a good reason. But it's not like we need your approval anyway. You barely know me, and you seem to have no interest in getting to know me, either. _I'm_ the one here helping _your_ father and _your_ village. You only care about gallivanting around the world with your flaming plaything over there."

"How _dare_ you put this on me!" Katara trumpeted. "And Zuko's not my plaything, he's my fiancé. If anyone's a plaything, it's you!"

Zuko flinched slightly at the word _fiancé._ Because that was another conversation that needed to happen. Did the room feel warmer all of the sudden?

Any setting changes went unnoticed as the women's sequence continued.

"Katara, stop being so immature," Malina directed. "Oh, _rrrrright_. I forget how young you are sometimes."

"Well, you're too young for my dad! It looks bad!" Katara's voice rose in volume and pitch yet again.

Zuko's eyes were still closed, but he could almost _hear_ Malina's characteristic smirk.

"How old do you think I am?" she asked.

"I don't know. 28?" The response was a bit flat, a decrescendo in her will to fight, perhaps.

"Nice try, sweetheart. I'm 41."

"W-w-ow. You look great."

With the complete shift in tone, Zuko wondered if he was listening to the same conversation. Still, it was interesting enough, he supposed. Women had a tendency to do that—keep him on his toes. _Forty-one, really?_

"Thanks, Katara. So, think about it. Your dad is…"

"46."

"Right. So, that's five years difference between us. Do you remember the age difference between your mother and your father?"

"N-n-ot really. I know she was younger… I didn't think about it much."

"Eight years difference. Not that it matters because it doesn't. I'm just trying to give you some perspective. Your father loved your mother and married her when she came of age at 16. He was 24."

"I never knew." Katara's sadness hung suspended in the air—and silence—between them.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," was Malina's eventual attempt at resolution.

"But I don't know anything about him, though. He never talks to me!" Thus, the transition back to anger. And for Zuko's part, a familiar chorus of guilt began to play in his mind. _Well, the Chief has been talking to me a lot lately…_

He wanted to apologize for monopolizing Hakoda's time, but he wasn't participating in this exchange, at least not yet. So, it was Malina who offered instead. "I'm sorry, Katara. I'm not… I was afraid you'd think I was trying to replace your mother. But it seems you think I'm trying to replace… you. That's not the case at all. You and your father share a special bond. It's so evident."

" _Is it?_ Is that why I've barely had a conversation with him since we arrived here? Is that why I don't even know about how he and mom met and when they got married? I don't know about his childhood… or what happened during the war… or even what he's doing now with all the changes in the tribe, I just—"

Katara's tears would have been Zuko's cue to wake up and offer comfort, although he didn't know if it would be well-received in that moment. He could also tell by the sound of things that she was _leaving_ , her sobs growing fainter, and then the _slam_ of a door. He jerked open his eyes, pretending like the noise had woken him.

Malina only shook her head as their gazes met.

"Thanks for chasing away my girlfriend. It would have been nice to see her for once," he grumbled.

"I thought she was your fiancée?"

"It's… complicated."


	13. Love Hunt

**A/N:** This chapter is more Zuko laid up in bed and talking to people. I'd like to think it's plot relevant, but I realize it's not very exciting. In the next chapter, Hakoda comes back, and I'll offer some more insight on Malina. (The new comic hits my doorstep on February 7th, but since I already have a plan for this story, I don't want to be swayed too much by that one.) Also, to quickly recap before this next scene, Ming is a Fire Nation prison guard who is dating Bato.

* * *

"Ming? Is that you?"

The silhouetted figure moved away from the window. It was the first time Zuko even noticed he had a window. He'd always felt the sun when he woke up, but he didn't remember actually seeing it.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Is there anything I can get you? How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Are you thirsty? Is the light too bright, because I can pull the curtain if—"

"Ming, Ming, it's fine. It's… good to see you." _And a relief not to see Malina for a change._

"It's good to see you, too, my Lord. We weren't sure if you were going to make it there… for a while." Ming coughed to cover up the slight crack in her voice as she regarded him with glistening golden eyes.

"Where am I exactly?" Zuko shifted slightly, realizing that he could bear weight on his elbows again, so he pushed himself up to a half-sitting position.

"Hako—um, Malina's apartment? She has a extra bedroom for when her brother comes to visit."

 _Well, that explains things._ "It's my understanding that Maliq is on his way."

"He's already here, actually." Zuko thought he caught a flash of annoyance in her tone and expression, but he couldn't be sure.

"So, where is he staying if I'm in here?"

"He designed these apartments, apparently. He just took whichever one was vacant, I guess." This time, she rolled her eyes, so her sentiments were unmistakable.

This piqued Zuko's curiosity. "So, what's your take on all this North verses South business?"

"My Lord?"

"Well, I would overhear unsettling things in our encampment on the city outskirts, so I'm sure you did, too. Plus, you're with Bato, so…"

"Bato doesn't talk about it much. Besides, we're… we broke up."

"Oh no! But I thought he was going to propose." He gasped at his slip. She did, too. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No, no, it's fine. He did propose, but I turned him down. I just couldn't." She swallowed as if the words were caught in her throat.

"Couldn't what? Leave the Fire Nation? Please don't worry about Azula or your job there. I can find someone else. You should do what's right for you. What your heart tells you. You have my full support."

"You're very kind, Fire Lord Zuko. I've given it a lot of thought, and I know I would have to move here. Bato is very involved with the tribe. He's Hakoda's right-hand man. In fact, he's in charge right now while the Chief is away, and it's very stressful. I just don't know if I can handle _that_ pressure plus the culture change, too. It's—overwhelming. I'm not sure if that makes sense, but…"

"It makes perfect sense." _It's how I expected Katara to feel about me._

Zuko almost entered into his typical downward spiral of darkness and doubt, but he knew Katara didn't feel the same way. In fact, she'd said as much in Ba Sing Se. _I'll never leave you. I think you are worth it. I want you. I do._

Zuko needed to get off his ass—literally and figuratively—and properly propose to this woman already!

"Ming?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Do you mind if I ask, and you don't have to answer if it's too sad or soon or... something. But I was wondering… how did Bato propose? What are the Southern Water Tribe customs for that? I know they don't do the betrothal necklaces like they do in the North."

She quirked a brow at him, seemingly taken aback by the question. "Well, now that the North and the South are mixing more, the necklaces are becoming more popular, actually. Just because they are pretty, I think. But yes, traditionally, the betrothal necklace spoke more of possession whereas the Southern way speaks a little more to provision, I'd say."

She then looked away with a somber expression, and Zuko immediately felt guilty for asking. But before he could apologize or tell her not to bother, she continued. "It's a presentation of gifts, all very practical, but still very meaningful. Food, fabrics, hand-carved utensils, furs, those sorts of things. He even sent some—" At this point, she started crying. "—t-t-to my father as well. I feel terrible…"

 _No, I'm the one who should feel terrible._ Zuko closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, not even noticing that he had full range of motion in his arm now. He listened to her soft sniffles and wondered if he could feign sleep until the next person's shift. He just wasn't good at the whole comforting-crying-women thing. Yet, he knew that he owed it to her to try.

When he opened his eyes, she was staring straight at him. "Permission to speak freely, Fire Lord Zuko?" she asked in a surprisingly firm voice.

"Of course. Always."

"You can propose to Katara according to Water Tribe custom if you think that is best. But why not incorporate Fire Nation tradition as well? Your marriage may not be based on politics, but your union brings together two nations whether you recognize it or not. Make it symbolize a true partnership and an equal exchange from the very beginning."

This was an unexpected turn in the conversation. "I understand what you're saying, but the Fire Nation has so many debts to pay. We've never thought of the other nations as our equals, and I won't impose our traditions on Katara."

"Not impose, Fire Lord. Just introduce. Share. Appreciate. You don't have to lose yourself in the relationship."

"I will gladly lose myself if it means paying Katara and her people the respect they're due."

"There's a difference between paying respect and groveling. The Southerners will tell you that. They wish to engage with the Northerners but not at the expense of losing their identity. Then, the North, by virtue of having more wealth and expertise, offer their aid with full expectation of assimilation. Everyone is out to get their _due_ , Fire Lord."

Zuko suddenly felt like they were juggling two weighty topics at the same time. He redirected the focus back to what he thought was the most pressing matter—for him, at least. "OK, fine, but I don't even know what the Fire Nation tradition is for a marriage proposal. It certainly wasn't the way my parents did things!"

At this, Ming offered a warm and genuine smile. "Well, traditionally in order to become engaged, the couple does the ceremony of the eternal flame."

"The what?" _Why does this sound familiar?  
_

"The true eternal flame died out years ago along with the last dragon, but it was said to be kept ablaze at the ancient Sun Warriors temple."

 _Oh, right. That's why._

"So the couple and members of their families would receive Agni's blessing and carry a small portion of the flame back to their home or a central gathering place to light the eternal flame of bonding between the two lovers. Nonbenders carry torches or lanterns to hold their fire."

Faint memories of his mother's hushed voice during fading twilight hours resurfaced. She always spoke of it like a dream—a _fantasy._ Now he knew why. "I think I've heard something like this… in a storybook before. But their families participate, too? Why?"

"Because everyone commits to loving and supporting the relationship. Because it symbolizes growth in the life of a family. Because when you add the flames together, the fire doesn't grow bigger, it just glows brighter. Because family is important." Ming lowered her head and stared at her fidgeting hands in her lap.

"Wow. I had no idea the Fire Nation was so…" _Normal?_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—I shouldn't have said anything. Of course, you can do whatever you want. You're the Fire Lord. My opinion doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters! And I appreciate your opinion. It has given me cause to think." Once she dared to make eye contact with him again, he added, "Now, permission to speak freely?"

She nodded, then blushed, then shifted in her seat, and finally settled on studying her hands again. Zuko wondered if he really should continue if he made her that uncomfortable. Yet, he had heeded her advice, and now he had some of his own.

"Ming, you obviously care about the situation with the North and the South. And you care about partnership and equality. If you don't love Bato, or there's some quirk about him that you simply can't stand to live with, then that's that. But he would benefit by having a wife like you by his side. Sure, it would be stressful and overwhelming, like you said, but neither of you would have to handle it alone. You'd have each other."

 _Dammit, I made her cry again._

"Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko. Thank you."

* * *

 _Soft seal, little seal, swimming in the sea…  
Happy seal, swim to me, time to go to sleep._

"Do I have to go to sleep if I just woke up?" Zuko smiled and sighed as his vision filled with blue eyes, a creased brow, flushed cheeks, and full lips.

He drank in the sight of her, relishing, _quenching_. "If I pretend to be asleep, will you sing it again?"

"You have no idea how many times I've sung that song to you already," Katara replied.

Zuko cringed at the sadness in her voice. "How long has it been? Since… the accident?"

"The moon is full tonight. Which means I should be able to finish your healing."

It didn't answer his question, not directly, but he remembered there was something significant about the moon that night.

"What happened? I mean, what did you have to heal?"

"Nearly every bone in your body, it seemed."

He relaxed under her cool touch as she began making circular motions on his hipbones. He could feel himself fading in and out, though. _No! Why is it so hard to stay awake for any length of time? What is wrong with my head?_

"Katara, what is wrong with my head?"

"Oh, I don't know, exactly. You were unconscious for several days." She didn't make eye contact with him as she spoke, but remained focused on her work. "Then, when you came to, you were very disoriented. But since then, you've made progress every day."

"Malina said I hit my head. Why didn't you heal it?"

He saw her go rigid at the question. "Well, head injuries are complicated. I didn't know if I _could_ heal it."

"But Malina said you didn't even try."

Then he saw her wilt. _Great, I've managed to make two women cry in the same day. If… talking with Ming happened today. Ugh…_

"Zuko, I'm sorry," Katara whispered as she released her healing water and clutched her chest with trembling hands.

"For what? You saved my life… again."

"But you could've died, and I didn't… I couldn't…"

"Shhhh, I'm fine now. Haven't we had this conversation before?" _I'm on the verge of dying, she saves me, and then she beats herself up over it. I don't know what else to—_

"I made Satoru worse. I couldn't risk doing the same to you," she said abruptly.

 _Whoa. Didn't see that one coming_. "Satoru? What does he have to do with anything?"

"When I used bloodbending on him. I did something to his head. It made him madder… meaner… I didn't even know that was possible. I thought I could use bloodbending to be helpful, but now I know it's only destructive and evil."

"Wait, wait, wait. _Satoru_ is destructive and evil. And you saved my life then, too. Maybe it wasn't the best, err—method, but it doesn't make you a bad person. Or your bending powers bad, either."

"That's just it. It's too much power. To not only manipulate a person's body, but their brain, too? It scares me, Zuko." At this confession, she practically launched herself onto the bed and into his arms. " _You_ … scared me. I c-c-can't lose you."

"I'm right here. I'm a busted up half-wit, but I'm here." _At least my arms work now. Mmmmm._

"I'll finish up tonight, and you should be good as new by tomorrow." Her breath tickled his neck as she spoke. "Or... almost. Maybe getting out and about will help clear your head a bit?"

"Sounds great. You have _no_ idea the dreams I've been having."

"Yeah, they sound exciting."

"They do?"

"You mumble a lot in your sleep."

"Oh."

"Hey, Zuko."

"Yeah?"

"Who's Druk?"

"I dunno, why?"

* * *

 **A/N:** The Satoru incident happens at the end of _Rising Tide_ where Zuko is fighting him (he's my evil OC Fire Sage who does happen to be related to Satoru from _The Rift_ ) and Katara uses bloodbending to briefly cut off the blood supply to his brain. She does this just so he'll pass out, because she doesn't want to kill him. But she doesn't realize that she basically caused a stroke, and the aftereffects include some immediate loss in motor control, speech difficulty, and increased aggression. In my universe, Katara has been using bloodbending in a medical setting for quite some time—she's even saved Zuko, Ursa, and Iroh's lives with it. But in _Silver Lining_ , with which this fic coincides, she'll start to come to terms with what this power really means for her.


	14. Head Hunt

**A/N:** Short transition chapter here. I debated on whether or not to include it. It's more of a keepin-it-real snapshot into the story, but sometimes you don't want that kind of stuff in fiction. It may serve for good character development, though. Overall this fic is rated T even though my headcanon Zuko has a mouth on him. For this chapter, I'll bump the rating to M.

* * *

Zuko awoke the next morning expecting Katara to still be in his arms, but she wasn't. He rotated to his side, a motion he hadn't been able to perform yet in his recovery, and while he was incredibly stiff, he could tell he was finally functional.

Fully functional, in fact. His first thought was _where is the bathroom?_ His second, _oh shit. How did they manage that when I was—_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a slamming door, and then another _slam_ against the wall near the head of his bed. _Is someone being attacked?_ Zuko didn't know how much protection he could offer. He wasn't even sure if he could firebend.

A _hisssss_. Then a deep-throated _growl._

"Mmm, Koda. I missed you."

So, the wolf has returned to his lair.

"Ahh-ah-ah, you know it drives me _wild_ when you do that."

 _Malina. Wild._ While Zuko tried to piece together some fuzzy memory, something involving the Chief, he didn't realize just how heated things had become on the other side of the wall. He then cursed Maliq for poor soundproofing in his apartment design.

"Oh for Agni's sake." _Why me?_

The banging and heavy breathing stopped. "Is someone here?"

When Zuko heard Hakoda's voice, he realized that he'd actually spoken out loud without intending to. _Fuck, now I can't even pretend I was sleeping through it._

"Yes, Firelord Freefall. Remember?" Malina answered while trying to catch her breath.

"How is he? Katara said he was making progress in her last letter," Hakoda asked as if they were simply just having a conversation.

Zuko wondered if he should let them know that he was still there and could hear their every word—among _other things_. However, he was fairly certain they weren't fully dressed, and come to think of it, _he_ wasn't even fully dressed, so it would be altogether awkward, he decided.

"He's fine. All healed up, Katara says. Was supposed to move out today, in fact. But you're home earlier than I expected." Malina was still panting.

Hakoda's voice, however, was surprisingly steady. "My helmsman said we had the favor of the full moon in our travels last night."

Zuko heard a drawn-out pause and could only guess that Malina's smirk filled that gap.

"Don't look at me like that," Hakoda scolded. "It's the Milk Moon which means the mother's blessing."

"The blessing of whose mother? And what does that have to do with traveling?"

"I don't know," the Chief responded, exasperated. "The mother of the sea, perhaps? Doesn't the North have a similar symbol for this moon cycle?"

"Oh yes. It is the hare moon. It also points to the mother, but for the blessing of fertility."

Another pause.

"You're not… trying to tell me something, are you?" Hakoda's voice was shaky this time.

"Oh no, of course, not. I'm too old to be having babies. Besides, I'm a waterbender. I take care of that sort of thing. So… can we get back to it?"

He let out a sigh and then a laugh. "But I thought Kanna said you were the spirit of the hare?"

"Me? Shy and scared shitless like a helpless little bunny? Seriously, Hakoda. Plus, you know I don't believe in all that spirit animal stuff."

"Right. I know. Doesn't seem like a wolf and a hare would be very compatible." Hakoda's statement was followed by wet noises of a very obvious nature.

"I don't—believe—in the power—of the full moon, either." Malina's words were punctuated by said noises.

"I'll show you power that will make you see stars."

"Make me a believer, baby."

Zuko suppressed a groan. The wolf was going in for the kill. _The thrill of the hunt…_

Maybe the hare was fitting for Malina after all. In the Fire Nation fables Zuko heard as a child, the rabbits were quick-witted and resourceful, known for their skills in planning— _or was it scheming?_

A deep sense of dread overcame him, and he felt like he was falling all over again.

* * *

Zuko must have slept deeply because the next time he woke up, it was morning again. He didn't immediately open his eyes when he felt the sun's presence, but tried to sort through his jumbled thoughts full of recovered memories and disturbing dreams.

Then he felt something strange. Cold air hit his inner thigh, and what could only be described as a pulling sensation coursed through his—

"What the hell are you doing!?" He immediately covered himself at the sight of Malina waterbending yellow liquid into a basin. Said liquid then splattered across his legs and the bed.

"Trying to keep you from making a mess, Firelord Pisspants!" Malina screeched.

"I… I can manage myself, thanks!" Zuko felt his face grow hot as the realization set in.

" _Sure_ you can." Her smirk had a malicious upturn to it this time.

"Just… where is… um… can I have a moment?"

"The bathroom is across the hall."

Zuko couldn't decide which was more mortifying—listening to his future father-in-law do the deed or the extent of _care_ he had received recently. All he knew was now that he could walk again, he was getting out of here. Except that—

When he finally—reluctantly—emerged from the bathroom, Malina was there waiting for him, apparently aware of his predicament.

"I put clean clothes for you on the nightstand. There's nothing else for you to pack except for the egg, of course."

"I'm sorry that I overstayed my welcome," he muttered.

"You didn't. I just figured you were ready to go, that's all. I fixed breakfast, though. If you're interested." No smirk this time, only a smile.

As she turned to leave the room, Zuko called after her. "Malina?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"You're welcome, Zuko."

They sat through breakfast in strained silence. Zuko honestly felt conflicted about this woman. He mulled over what Ming had said about the conflict between the North and the South and wondered what role Malina played in all of that. Since she had the most influence over the Chief than that of any other Northerner, it was important to know her true intentions. And Zuko knew he was supposed to help in some way, but he no idea how. Maybe he could get her to reveal something.

"So, how is the construction going?" he asked.

"Good. Better now that Maliq is here, and we have more materials from the Earthen Fire Refinery," she replied in between spoonfuls of porridge.

"Earthen Fire Refinery?" _Why does that sound familiar?_

"Yeah, it's this factory in the Earth Kingdom. Maliq and I worked there for some time, and there are quite a few Water Tribe citizens there, in fact. They mine crystal which is how we get these buildings to have such an ice-like façade."

"That's… really interesting."

"Well, the factory model is fascinating, I think. It employs workers from all the nations, benders and nonbenders alike. It's a unique representation of people of all cultures coming together. The working conditions aren't that great, though, but Hakoda is working with the owners, Loban and Lao, to make improvements."

"Satoru…" Zuko said aloud as he made the connection.

"Yes, he's there, too. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's… he'll become a new Fire Sage when he comes of age."

"Oh, that's a shame."

"What? Why?"

"Aren't Fire Sages religious… or something?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Satoru is a brilliant engineer. It just seems like a waste." Malina shrugged.

Zuko felt a flare of defensiveness burn within him. "Fire Sages are a high authority in the Fire Nation. But I wouldn't expect you to appreciate that."

Something flashed in her, too. "Oh, so we have the Fire Sages to thank for the 100-year war, then?"

"NO! My father, he—" Zuko took a deep breath. "I'm just trying to change things… for the better."

"People are resistant to change, Fire Lord. Even if it is for the better. I've learned that much in coming here."

"Why _are_ you here, Malina?"

Before she could respond, Hakoda burst in the room. "Zuko! There's a Fire Nation ship pulling into the harbor. Are you expecting any visitors?"

Turquoise eyes pierced him as Zuko followed the Chief out the door.

* * *

 **A/N:** From the Darkness trilogy: Satoru II is an evil Fire Sage that gives Zuko all kinds of grief. Once he's imprisoned, his son becomes his successor, and _that_ Satoru (the third) is the one from _The Rift._ He can't become Fire Sage until he's 18, though. I decided to make him 17 because he was crushing on Toph, and I didn't want him to be TOO much older.

Also, there is a canon connection between the Earthen Fire Refinery and the construction in the South Pole. I read about it in a preview synopsis of the comics. Hopefully that's not a spoiler for anyone, since the information is publicly accessible, but I did want to attribute the idea, at least.

Lastly, it does seem odd that Malina takes care of Zuko more often than Katara, hmm? Well, Katara does come more often at night, but she's also been busy during the day. Because when the Chief is away, the tribesmen will...


	15. Brave Hunt

**A/N:** Yay! Another update! It's cuz I'm getting excited about this one. This chapter is more touchy-feely. And not in the same way as the last. (Like seriously, I made myself cry.) Also, some new characters with attributions/explanations in the footnotes to hopefully keep everything straight.

* * *

"Zuko!"

"My Lord!"

The two women caught up to them halfway across the icy banks on their way to the harbor. They both looked unhappy.

Katara started, "You weren't supposed to go anywhere until I examined you! You wouldn't wake up yesterday, so I thought you'd relapsed!"

Then Ming scolded, "You're not supposed to go anywhere without a guard. Especially with _him_!"

Both men gave each other incredulous looks before turning to face Katara with her hands on her hips and Ming with her arms folded across her chest.

When the silence between them continued to stretch, Zuko figured he was supposed to say something?

"Well, you're here now! And I'm obviously fine!" He tried not to wince as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

Hakoda let out a noise that sounded like a snort and continued walking. The other three fell in step behind him. By the time they reached the port, the Fire Nation ship had already docked with the gangplank lowered. A few Water Tribe longshoreman had gathered to help bring the ship in, but Zuko also noticed that some of his crew were there as well. The mixing of blue and red and the sight of former enemies working together always struck him. He wondered if it would ever seem normal.

"Father?"

Zuko heard Ming call out just as a man in a wheelchair came into view.

"Uncle?"

Iroh was the one pushing the wheelchair. Behind him a young boy carried a lantern, focusing hard on his task. Then, an Earth Kingdom girl emerged and waved.

"It's Arik and Jin!" Katara exclaimed. "Did you know they were coming?"

"No. I didn't." _Perhaps someone is intercepting the unconscious Fire Lord's messages._ Zuko didn't know why Malina came to mind just now.

The reunion on the docks was full of hugs and handshakes and head bows. Hakoda took over pushing the wheelchair to give Iroh a break after his long trip.

"That's very kind of you, Chief. But of course I don't mind. Sergeant Crane and I are dear friends. I just feel privileged to be able to share in the occasion!"

"What occasion?" the others asked in unison.

"The ceremony of the eternal flame, of course!" Iroh beamed.

The procession came to a halt as Ming gasped. She now held the lantern as her father had instructed it would be best for her to carry it. It seemed that at the mentioning of the words, the flame within burned brighter.

"Oh, Father… I didn't…"

Zuko saw her hand waver just as her voice did, so he quickly took the lantern from her. He met her tear-filled eyes and nodded, hoping to let her know that no matter what happened, she had his support. He would weather this storm with her.

She fled instead.

"I should—" Zuko stopped short. The fire in the lantern had a peculiar quality about it. A strange warmth that called to him. It reminded him of something— _the egg._

"Uncle, where is the fire from?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"The eternal flame. Where else?"

Now Zuko's hand was shaking, so Katara reached out to assist with the lantern. When she took it from him, he felt a surge when both their hands touched it, much like what he felt when Kanna reached for the egg the night she told the Legend of Makenna. Katara's eyes widened just as the fire's light brightened.

"Oh, that's verrrrrrrry interesting." Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully.

Everyone just stood and stared for what seemed like an entire moon cycle, but finally Sergeant Crane broke the silence. "Would it be too much trouble to go see where Ming ran off to? I haven't seen her in over a year."

Zuko remained in a daze as he idly acknowledged Arik's excited chatter and exchanged wary glances with Katara who held the lantern at arm's length as if it might spontaneously combust. The three older men had fallen behind them and engaged in some sort of military talk about weapons and war strategy.

Zuko's breath hitched when he heard Sergeant Crane say, "Forty-first battalion."

"No, he hasn't mentioned it," were Hakoda's next words.

 _Why does this always come back to haunt me?_ He spun around on his heel so fast that it made him dizzy. "Because it's not important!" It came out more forcefully than he intended—or maybe it didn't.

"On the contrary, Nephew, it's very important. But if you don't want us to talk about it, that's fine. You just have to understand, sometimes it helps us old soldiers to talk about things. It's ahh—coping strategy. You should try it sometime."

"I _have_ tried it, Uncle," Zuko seethed. "With the damn doctor. And it did me no good."

" _Obviously_ , if you still think it's unimportant." Iroh pinned him with copper eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait," Seargeant Crane interjected. "Are we talking about the Agni Kai? Because what you did, Fire Lord Zuko, the way you stood up for us like that, it makes you a hero, at least in my eyes."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm no hero."

"The forty-first battalion would disagree," the Sergeant countered.

"But most of them are dead! What good did it do them? What good did it do me?"

"But you stood up for what you knew was right. At the mere age of thirteen!"

"But I didn't stand up to _him_! I told you, I'm no hero!" Zuko turned away from them, afraid of what he might say or do next.

Then, Iroh said his piece. "Zuko! You know that if you would have fought your father, he would have killed you! And if you hadn't spoken out in the war room, he would have just found another way. You _are_ a hero, and the Fire Nation's only hope. Where would we be now without you?"

"We'd be just fine, Uncle. You'd be the Fire Lord and—" Zuko didn't get a chance to finish before Iroh spun him around and pulled him into a fierce embrace.

" _I_ wouldn't have made it, Nephew," he choked out. "You were _my_ only hope."

Zuko felt the lump in his throat and the burn in his cheeks. He closed his watering eyes and wished that everyone else would just go away—especially Hakoda. Ever since he had cried at his ice dodging initiation, he'd vowed never to do it again now that he was _a man_.

When they broke apart, Zuko wiped his face on his sleeve, determined to avoid the Chief's gaze. But Hakoda was making it impossible—the man was practically in his space already as if waiting his turn for a hug next.

Zuko flinched as a cold sensation hit his forehead, and Hakoda traced a shape there with his forefinger.

"May the spirits of water bear witness to this mark. On this day, Fire Lord Zuko, as a trusted member of the Water Tribe, you bear the mark of the brave. You stand up for what you believe to be right, you defend your loved ones and your people, and you inspire courage in others. I, for one, am inspired by you."

Oddly enough, Zuko _felt_ brave. And he wasn't crying anymore. "Chief Hakoda, I am truly honored."

Then, if the man hadn't dubbed himself _The Wolf_ , Zuko would swear he was a bear—by the way he hugged and the way he laughed—and sometimes by the way he looked downright intimidating. Thankfully, this was more of a laughing-hugging moment.

"Chief? Just one question," Zuko said as he pulled out of the group hug that had formed when Iroh said he just couldn't resist and insisted that Katara join in, too. "Is it possible to receive two marks of honor?"

"Only if you're especially honorable," Hakoda answered with a smirk. "No, actually. It's customary to only receive one. But I think I was mistaken the first time. Don't get me wrong, you're plenty trustworthy, but honestly, I think you have trust issues. Understandable now that I've learned a little more about your past. But bravery fits you. Plus, Bato tells me it was Katara's mark, too. And I'd say you two have a certain chemistry, so…"

"OK, _Dad._ " Katara seemed concerned about where he might be headed with his comment. She then made a gesture to take back the lantern from Jin who had rescued it during the crazy hug-fest.

"I dunno, Katara. You're still a little unsteady," Jin observed.

"UGH. All this sentimental stuff has worked up my appetite. Let's go see if lunch is ready." She began to hasten her steps back toward the city.

"Katara, you sound like Sokka," Zuko said as he caught up to her.

Her eyes narrowed at him just before he felt a chill go down the back of his parka. He yelped and squirmed as she bent the ice all the way down.

"Not so brave now, huh, Fire Lord?"

"Oh, you are gonna get it!" Zuko reached out for her but barely missed. She ran off in a fit of laughter, and while he wanted more than anything to chase after her, his body just wasn't fully recovered, yet.

"Ahhh, young love." Iroh sighed then turned to Hakoda. "So, do you always keep war paint in your pocket like that?"

"Old habits die hard," the Chief replied.

There was something in his tone, though, that gave Zuko cause to think otherwise.

* * *

 **A/N:** Without going into too much detail, Sergeant Crane (and the whole Ming-Bato thing) belongs to Emletish (link in profile). The gist is that he served in the war and fell victim to General Bujing's diversion tactic, the one that Zuko spoke out against in the war room. I do love that Em brought in someone in-the-flesh to thank Zuko for that even though it made him feel super awkward then (at his coronation, _Not Stalking Firelord Zuko_ : Chapter 6) and even now. (Yes, even after therapy. That happens in the Darkness universe with my pseudo-psychotherapist, Dr. Jung.)

Also from the Darkness Trilogy: While Zuko and Katara visit the South Pole, Iroh, Jin, and Arik are in the Earth Kingdom. Yes, that is _the_ Jin, and through a series of events, they get reacquainted in _Rising Tide._ Arik is an OC of mine who is learning firebending from basically anyone who will teach him. Right now it happens to be Iroh. These two won't play much of a role in this fic, so that's probably all the backstory you'll need.

So, Iroh knows Ming because she was his prison guard after he was captured in the Crystal Catacombs. (This part is canon. The rest... not so much.) And I figure, based on circumstances, that he would get along pretty well with her father (they seemed to already know each other at Emletish's coronation). Anyway, Sergeant Crane receives Bato's betrothal gifts and decides he wants to make the trip to gather and bring the eternal flame for them to conduct the ceremony. He asks Iroh for help—maybe the old dragon tells his closest, most trustworthy friends about the Sun Warriors, I dunno, or maybe it was just a hunch. Anyway, they are here now... with the fire... and so... let the flames begin!


	16. Name Hunt

**A/N:** I think I mention this somewhere at the beginning of this fic, but it's further explained in the _Silver Lining_ update that I'm working on right now. Zuko's guards are staying in an igloo complex on the outskirts of the city along with the construction crew from the North. Kanna made Zuko stay there, too, until after he found the egg. Also, because of language and implied sexual themes, gonna go with a mature rating for this chapter, too.

* * *

Hakoda directed them to the apartment complex where they dropped Sergeant Crane off with his daughter. Zuko was pleased to see that Ming had been relocated there and was not staying in the igloos anymore. But then a thought struck him. "Chief Hakoda, sir, now that I've recovered, will I be going back to the igloos?"

"Of course not, Zuko. I'd imagine you'd stay with Katara. If Kanna balks, then we can say you still need some healing, eh?" The Chief's wink and elbow jab to his side did nothing to suppress the pink that rose to Zuko's cheeks. He doubted her father was thinking the same thing he was thinking.

"Oooooh, an igloo?" Iroh interjected. "Can I stay in one?"

"Seriously, Uncle?" Zuko shook his head in disbelief.

"Me, too! I've always wanted to stay in an ice house!" Arik chimed in.

"Speaking of ice house—" Katara's voice came out of nowhere. "Gran Gran needs you to get some meat for her to cook up for lunch. She wasn't expecting visitors."

"I'm so sorry we didn't send word. The Sergeant wanted to surprise Ming," Iroh explained. "Although I guess we were all surprised to find out that Ming didn't accept Bato's proposal."

Zuko wanted to come to her defense, but Hakoda quickly redirected by handing him a key. "Here. Go get your things from Malina's apartment, and you can take them to Katara's place."

"I only have the egg," Zuko said with a shrug.

"Oooooh, what kind of egg? An ostrich bear? They say those are very rare." Iroh's eyes danced with excitement.

Before Zuko had a chance to answer, another key appeared in his field of view. "I promised Gran Gran I'd help with lunch, but you can take the egg to my apartment if you'd like." Katara leaned over to peck his cheek as she spoke.

Zuko took the key and her hand with it. He pulled her toward him and turned his head just in time to catch her lips. She squeaked in surprise but soon reciprocated.

 _Damn, I've missed this._ Zuko had momentarily forgotten they had an audience and deepened the kiss. Katara made a noise that sounded like _mmmph_ , and it was only Hakoda's fake cough that brought him back to reality.

"S-s-sorry," he whispered to Katara, still hesitant to let her go.

She gently squeezed his hand and smiled. "See ya later."

Zuko watched her leave with half-lidded eyes. Arik made a face of disgust. Jin giggled. Hakoda stood there in his looming bear pose with arms folded across his chest.

Iroh clapped his nephew's back and said, "Yup, that's m'boy. Brave, I tell ya."

The Chief cleared his throat. "Well, go on now, Zuko. I'll show your uncle to his room. Jin, let's take the lantern there for safekeeping. And Arik, I'll need your help in the ice house."

As they exited the apartment complex corridor, Zuko heard Arik chirp, "Does that mean I really get to stay in an igloo?"

Even though Malina's apartment was just a few doors down, it was enough time for Zuko to lose himself in a daydream about Katara and how sweet tonight's reunion would be. It was perhaps this stupor that made him pause for several confused seconds in the doorway, staring at Malina doing yoga in her wrappings for way longer than he should. Finally his mouth caught up with his brain.

"Oh shit, sorry!"

Then the rest of his body followed suit. He slammed the door shut and began walking back down the hallway at a hurried pace. Not fast enough, though.

Malina stuck her head out the door and called after him. "Did you need something, Firelord Peepshow?"

"No, no, nothing at all," he yelled back.

"Oh, come on. I put clothes on already."

As Zuko weighed the decision of what to do next, another apartment door burst open, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Steel blue eyes glared at him. He didn't recognize the old Water Tribe woman, but it was apparent she was unhappy.

"Could you keep it down?" she barked.

"So sorry, ma'am," Zuko said with a bow. Then, without even giving it more thought, he shuffled back toward Malina's apartment like a polar dog with his tail in between his legs. _If I can just get the egg and leave, then maybe I can avoid her for the rest of our trip—or forever._ _Unless Hakoda does something crazy like marry her._

Malina's idea of _clothes_ was a thin silk robe. Zuko gulped. "I should have knocked first."

"Yeah, you should have." Hand on hip, same smirk as always. "But how did you get a key? Ohhh, I see."

"See what?" Zuko asked.

"He left his mark," she said as she pointed to his forehead.

 _Oh yeah, that._

His eyes flashed to the faint bruises on her neck, and he thought about saying the same to her, but decided the situation was awkward enough already. "Uhh, so I'll just get my—"

"Yeah, OK. You can leave the key with me. I'll make sure Koda gets it."

"Umm, no that's fine. I can give it back to him when I see him at lunch." He pinched the bridge of his nose. _Shit, no. Please don't come to lunch. My cheeky uncle would cause an uproar over you._

"Zuko."

It was always serious when she used his real name. "Yeah?"

"You don't trust me, do you?" Turquoise met gold for the briefest of moments.

He quickly looked away. "I…uhhh—" _What was it the Chief said?_ "I have trust issues. It's not you. It's me."

Malina sighed. "Is it because I'm from the North? I know lots of Southerners have a problem with me dating the Chief because of that so…"

"N-n-no. It's because—" _You're a predator._ "I just don't want to see the people I love get hurt."

"I'm not out to hurt anybody. This may come as a surprise to you, Firelord Pityparty, but I care about Hakoda and his family. Even that old trickster, Kanna."

 _Enough with the nicknames already! If anyone is a trickster, it's you!_ "But you're planning something, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Scheming. Like a hare." _Oh, fuck. Did I say that out loud?_ He immediately felt the heat of his embarrassment creep up his neck. _  
_

"Ohhhh, were you peeking in that time, too?" Her smirk turned more sinister.

Zuko's face burned bright red now. "No! It's just… the walls are thin. I'm sorry!"

She softened. "I know. I heard you moaning in your sleep. You had some… pretty crazy dreams."

 _Moaning? Could things possibly get any more mortifying with this woman? Leopard, hare, I don't care. I need to get out of here._

"Have a seat, Firelord Freeloader."

"What!?"

"You heard me."

 _I am Fire Lord. Period. I lead an entire country. I don't have to take orders from her!_

Zuko did as he was told.

Malina took a deep breath as if preparing for a speech. "Soooo, I never understood Kanna's thing with the spirit animals. She's from the North, and we don't believe in them—at least not like that. We don't believe that spirit animals are limited to just a few defining human characteristics. In fact, they're not limited by human personification at all. But if it puts your mind at ease, my dad always said I had the spirit of the beaver, because I am a busybody, and I like to build things." She paused to gauge his reaction.

Zuko considered her words. "OK. Beaver. Got it. But I thought you said you didn't believe in spirit animals in the North."

" _I_ don't. My dad is from the South. And I spent half my life in the Earth Kingdom. I'm not particularly loyal to any one nation, Firelord Thickhead. I've always done what I needed to in order to survive."

 _Right. Just like the…_ "Snow leopard."

"What did you say?"

 _Oh, fuck, did I say it out loud...again?_ "Like the snow leopard? I figured that was your spirit animal ever since the night she bit Hakoda."

"Well, I do like biting Hakoda." Malina's signature smirk faded when she saw him cringe. "Err, sorry. Anyway, um—"

"You were so fascinated with her, though," Zuko redirected.

"Well, the snow leopard is a great way to illustrate how the North views spirit animals, actually. We believe animals will embody humans for a specific purpose or task. Like maybe I would be granted the spirit of the beaver to get this construction project done. The snow leopard is legendary, though. She's native to the North but hasn't been seen there in years. I had heard of sightings down here, but I have yet to see her myself. I'm glad you did because I was beginning to wonder if the legend was true at all."

"So, there's a legend of the snow leopard?"

"Sort of. The spirit of the snow leopard aids in a quest for survival. She also makes a strategic kill, one that works to her advantage. I've heard countless stories of her work in the North, but none from the South. But for some reason, she is here."

"I don't think I understand." _Is she here because her work is already done or because she has work yet to do?_

"OK, fine. Let me put it in terms you would understand, Firelord Numbskull. We tell the Legend of Makenna in the North, too. Yes, we celebrate our sister tribe's culture, believe it or not. We've not _always_ at odds with them. But instead of Makenna being the spirit of the dragon, she _had_ the spirit of the dragon when she encountered the Fire Lord. Some even say that the child she conceived was the dragon's and not Sozin's."

Zuko felt his pulse quicken. "So does that mean that the egg is…"

Malina shook her head. "No, no, that's a dragon's egg. Possibly Sora's but who knows for sure? Makenna bore a son, named him Druk, and then Sozin killed him. But the legend says the child carried the dragon spirit just before he died, so that his spirit could live on in the form of a dragon."

"Wow, that's…" Zuko's heart now hammered in his chest where a fiery sensation boiled, like in his dreams—a dragon's roar rising for its release.

But instead, he found his voice, "Wait, did you just say Druk?"

* * *

 **A/N:** As you may recall, Kanna never used the name Druk in her telling of The Legend of Makenna, and Zuko has never heard any of this from the Fire Nation perspective because the secret is locked away in some hidden room (for now). He dreams about it, though, and the Northern interpretation of the legend grants him an interesting perspective as certain events begin to unravel.


	17. Cat Hunt

**A/N:** So, I have read _North and South Part Two_ and do not plan to incorporate any spoilers into this fic. The ideas I present here are my own unless I attribute otherwise. It does seem that my characterizations of Hakoda and Malina are different than the angle that canon is taking. I don't disagree with the new comic, though. I'm actually quite satisfied with the story line (except for Kataang, of course). I was afraid they would make Hakoda out to be a lovesick fool (reference his expression on page 31 of N &S Part One) and thankfully, they didn't. On that same page, you can also see Malina's "smirk" that I keep referring to, which is probably why I've made her more sassy than her canon character. N&S2 has its twists, but get ready for some here, too. And like I said, no spoilers. I proceed as planned.

* * *

Zuko wondered if he was still experiencing the aftereffects of his head injury or if maybe the air was just thinner at the South Pole. Nothing seemed to make any sense any more. Still consumed by blurred thoughts, he left Malina's apartment in a daze and headed for Katara's place. He knew he was already late for lunch, so he didn't linger, but did take care to bundle up the egg in a pile of blankets.

 _This is ridiculous. It's not like it's a baby. But what if…_

Zuko doubled back and placed a hand on the egg. It was stone cold. No heat. No pulse. "Druk?"

Nothing.

"Druk?" he repeated. He sighed and withdrew his hand. _Of course not. How silly of me…_

Zuko stopped by Ming's apartment on his way to Gran Gran's hut to see if she and Sergeant Crane would be joining them for lunch. She politely declined, saying they had some catching up to do. The redness around her eyes indicated that she had been crying, and Zuko wished there was more that he could do. He could only hope that her father was an understanding man. His experience with fathers on that front was becoming a mixed bag these days.

When Zuko finally arrived, it did not surprise him in the least that seaprunes and salted sealsteak were on the menu and that spirit animals was the topic of conversation. He quietly slipped into his seat in between Katara and his uncle.

"Fire Lord Zuko, my spirit animal is the tiger shark! Because I'm fierce and fast!" Arik beamed at him from across the table.

"And you're also a growing boy! Tiger sharks hunt seal, so eat your meat, Arik!" Kanna instructed before redirecting her attention to her husband. "Would you pass the seaprunes, you old gopher goat?"

"Gopher goat?" Iroh chuckled. "Is that your spirit animal, Master Pakku?"

"No, that's just what the old cougar here calls me," the waterbender replied.

"A _cougar_ is a woman who preys on younger men," Kanna said with a smirk. "Clearly that would not be me."

"Yeah, but Gran Gran, aren't you some kind of cat?" Katara asked.

"Oh, I bet she was one sexy kitten back in her day," Iroh interjected with a wink.

"She _was._ Now all she has left are her teeth… and she's even starting to lose those!" Pakku let out a half-laugh, half-snort.

"You forget I still have my claws." Gran Gran made a purring sound while swiping the air with her open palm.

Hakoda cleared his throat and tilted his head toward Arik. "Whether we have a spirit animal or not, we shouldn't behave like one. May I remind you that there are children present."

Kanna rolled her eyes and made a hissing sound under her breath.

"What about you, Uncle Iroh? Is your spirit animal the dragon?" Arik's golden eyes were alight with childlike wonder.

"Fire Lord Zuko is the dragon, dear," Kanna said.

"But different people can have the same spirit animal, can't they?" Katara asked as she helped herself to more seaprunes.

"Or maybe Uncle _had_ the spirit of the dragon once… when he needed it for something. And maybe I haven't had it, yet, but I will… when the time comes that I need it," Zuko offered, remembering Malina's explanation of things just now in her apartment. Pakku was nodding as he spoke… in agreement, perhaps?

"That is… a different interpretation of it, yes." Kanna pinned him with her vibrant eyes. Zuko had never noticed this before, but her blue was brighter than Hakoda's or Katara's. More similar to Malina's, in fact. _Maybe it's a Northern thing…_

Just then, Ming burst through the door in an obvious state of fear and panic. When she saw the large group, she quickly tried to compose herself. "Umm, Chief Hakoda, Master Katara, would you please come with me?" she managed in a broken voice.

Naturally, Zuko followed them, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach. Thankfully he hadn't eaten much, yet. He lightly grabbed Ming's elbow when he reached the door. "Is everything alright?"

"You should stay here, Fire Lord Zuko," she whispered.

"What? Why?"

"Just… act like everything is normal, OK?" was her worrisome response.

 _Which means that everything is NOT OK._ "Ming, what is going on? I want to come with you."

"No. You need to be here," she said with surprising conviction while pulling her arm out of his grip.

His resolve strengthened, too. "Tell. me. why."

"Because right now, you need to be among friends."

The tension did not go unnoticed, of course. After Ming, Hakoda, and Katara left, and Zuko sat back down at the table, the conversation erupted.

"I wonder what that was about," Iroh started.

"It could have been another _accident_ ," Pakku said, his expression grim.

"Accident?" Zuko asked in full anticipation of the implication.

Kanna's reply confirmed his suspicions. "Yes, there have been some incidents with the construction workers lately. Random falls. Equipment malfunctions. Unexplained injuries. Pakku suspects foul play."

"You can ignore the conflict between the North and the South all you want, but that doesn't mean it will just go away on its own. Chief Hakoda is too much of an idealist to see that the tribe is being torn apart. I just hope something drastic doesn't have to happen before he'll come to his senses." Pakku then sighed, long and deep, as if trying to release the weight of it all if he could.

Iroh opened his mouth to say something, and Zuko hoped his uncle could offer some wisdom in this situation. Sometimes it helped to have an outsider's opinion, and Zuko knew he had become very much an _insider_ by this point. But before the old general could get a word out, another knock came at the door. This time, it was Bato.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I need you to come with me, please." The tribesman's expression was almost as unnerving as Ming's had been. Zuko wondered if he should heed his guard's advice and stay here among friends. But Bato was on their side, wasn't he?

Just outside the door to Gran Gran's hut, Bato stopped unexpectedly and stared hard at Zuko.

"What?" the Fire Lord extended his arms and shrugged.

Without much of a warning, the tribesman scooped up a handful of snow and smeared it across Zuko's forehead. When the intense cold sensation hit him, Zuko fought the urge to firebend in defense. With the realization hit him, he figured he now knew which _side_ Bato had chosen.

"It's hard enough trying to do Hakoda's job and keep the peace around here. He should be taking care of his own people, not finding ways to cheapen our traditions." There was deep sadness in Bato's voice as he spoke.

Zuko placed a hand on his head where the mark of the brave had been. "I'm sorry you see it that way. Sharing one's traditions should be a way to strengthen them, bring honor to them." Suddenly Ming's words made a lot more sense.

"There's no possible way someone from the Fire Nation could understand them. Not in the way that we do," Bato replied.

Zuko stood a little straighter. "Then there's no possible way Ming could marry you. Not if you won't give her a chance to understand."

At this, Bato broke a little. "I tried… with Ming. She couldn't—"

"I told her she could. I know she could. She cares about your people, Bato. And I do, too. And I know we're Fire Nation, and by default that makes us hateful and murderous, but you'd be surprised by—"

Zuko's words were cut off when he saw Bato give a slight nod, and he felt strong arms reach around to pull his behind his back. As cold metal clamped over his hands, Bato delivered the blow, "Fire Lord Zuko, you are under arrest for the murder of Malina of the Northern Water Tribe."


	18. Moon Hunt

**A/N:** There are some Darkness trilogy references in this chapter that might not make sense, yet, but I will explain them... later.

* * *

Zuko's stomach churned with dread and his blood boiled with anger, but he forced himself to stay calm. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bato lowered his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I have a witness that puts you at the scene of the crime. She even said you were yelling at her."

Zuko now remembered the disgruntled old woman from the apartment complex. "I—was, but not like that. _Please_ , Malina practically saved my life. Why would I take hers?" He then felt a wave of horror as he tried to grasp the reality of the situation. _I was there just before it happened. I could have saved her._

Zuko's feet gave out from underneath him, but the tribesman who held his handcuffs hoisted him back up and shoved him forward. Bato frowned as if he disapproved of the treatment, but then simply pointed a finger and began walking. Zuko took labored steps to follow him, punctuated by an occasional push from behind.

No further words were exchanged until the prison door slammed shut with a loud _clang_. Zuko glared at the two men through the metal bars. "When will I see Katara?"

"The question is more like when will _she_ see you?" Bato's voice was smooth, yet solemn.

"I didn't do it!" Zuko seethed through gritted teeth. "Chief Hakoda, then! I want to see him!"

Bato sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "I doubt he'll want to see you, either."

Zuko slammed himself up against the cell door. "You know what? Fuck you. I've earned his trust, and he'll believe me."

Bato took a few steps backward at the outburst, but remained calm otherwise. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but Hakoda will probably believe Malina over you."

"But I thought you said she was dead!"

"When Ming first found her, she was able to describe her attacker. _The one with the crescent moon shape._ You're a marked man, Fire Lord." Bato's eyes scanned over the left side of Zuko's face. "Always have been. Always will be."

And with that, both of the tribesmen left.

Zuko couldn't firebend with the metal cuffs over his hands, but it didn't stop him from spewing flames from his mouth as a cry of anguish ripped from his throat.

And so, the dragon roared.

* * *

The hour was late, and Zuko only knew this because he felt the pang of hunger and the absence of the sun. He hoped someone would bring him food soon or at least water since screaming had left him parched and hoarse. He shifted his position on the rickety cot where he had collapsed in his exhaustion, still feeling stiff and sore from his recovery.

A telltale _click_ meant that someone had unlocked the door. Zuko had half a mind to charge at whoever his visitor was, but the shadow on the wall reflected a smaller frame, and he recognized the quality of the flame she carried. _A firebender._

"Ming? Is that you?" he croaked.

She didn't speak at first, only handed him a waterskin and a wool cloak. He drained the drink to the very last drop, and then draped the covering across his shoulders. Oddly enough, it was at this point that he shivered. "Ming, what happened?"

"Let's get you out of here, My Lord. And then we can talk." Her voice was scratchy, too.

"Out? But I thought I was—"

"There's been a mistake."

" _Of course_ there has. I would never—"

"I know. Come on, now." She extended a hand to him, and Zuko relished the warmth of it. Water Tribe skin was naturally cool to the touch, and while he always found this intriguing—alluring, even—about Katara, for now, he needed something familiar. _Like home_ , he realized.

Ming took him back to her apartment and fed him komodo chicken soup. He was so overwhelmingly reassured by yet another reminder of the Fire Nation, that he nearly made the suggestion that they load up and ship out tonight. She explained that she had fixed her father's favorite dinner as she gestured over toward the man who was snoring in her sitting room. The mere mentioning of the word _father_ reminded Zuko that his homeland had never really been a source of comfort—at least not for him anyway.

"So, your name is cleared," she began. "If I'd had better presence of mind, you wouldn't have gone to prison at all. I'm so sorry."

Zuko sipped the rest of his soup and simply waited for her to continue.

"I heard Malina's screams not long after you stopped by here on your way to lunch. So whoever it was, they came after you left her apartment. Bato talked to a neighbor who mentioned you two yelling in the hallway, and he jumped to conclusions. When he heard me tell Hakoda what Malina said about her attacker, he just took off. I had no idea he would act so brashly."

"So, you talked to Malina? Before she, you know…"

"She was lucid when I found her, but not for long. So, I immediately came to get the Chief and Katara. She's been doing healing sessions ever since. I don't know if it's working…"

"So… what happened?"

"I overheard Hakoda say it was a jaw blade. There was… a lot of blood."

"And the attacker had a crescent shape… or something?"

"Yeah, that's what she said. And when I told Hakoda that, he—the look in his eyes. It was almost… _wild_. It won't be pretty if the Chief ever gets a hold of the person who did this."

 _Yeah, well, don't mess with the wolf's pack. Unless… what if the pack is messing with the wolf?_

"Can I see them? Hakoda or Katara? Malina even." Zuko couldn't shake this looming sense of foreboding. He felt like there should have been a sign, some sort of omen, or _something._ And he'd missed it somehow. _Ugh. I've been in the South Pole for too long. What next? Trying to find the meaning for this in the moon?_

The Fire Nation _did_ derive meanings from moons, actually. And certain ones were even seen as omens—bad ones, usually. Zuko just couldn't remember specifics.

Ming's voice broke through his thoughts. "They're all in her apartment just a few doors down. Of course, you know where it is. Just, as a warning… it's a lot of blood."

Zuko left without saying another word. He would thank Ming later, but for now, he didn't feel particularly grateful. He felt like even though something bad had just happened, the worst was yet to come.

Hakoda wasn't in a talking mood, either, so the two of them ending up sitting opposite each other in Malina's sitting room while waiting for news from Katara. Judging from the blood patterns, there had been quite a struggle, Zuko observed. Of course, Malina would be a fighter. She was no furry woodland creature like a beaver or a hare. She was most definitely a survivor—a leopard through and through, he decided.

But _could_ she really survive this? Because it was a lot of blood. So much blood. Too much blood. Something was tugging at him again, like a trapped memory stuck in his unconscious. _What was it? A bad omen? A blood omen?_ The way the feeling pulled at him reminded him of the way Katara described the moon's command of the tide.

Finally, Katara appeared in the doorway of Malina's bedroom but didn't acknowledge Zuko at all. She studied her father for a few painful seconds with tear-filled eyes before closing the gap between them and throwing herself into his arms. He gripped her tightly and shuddered as emotion overcame him, too. Zuko then _knew._

After a minute or so, Katara pulled away and wiped her face with her blood-stained sleeve. "Dad?" she whispered. "I tried to—"

"I know, sweetheart, I—" The Chief made a fist and pressed his knuckles to his lips as he choked on his words.

Katara reached for his other hand. "I couldn't—" She waited until their eyes met—his ice melting into ocean blue—where tears fell anew. "I couldn't save the baby. I'm s-s-sorry."

 _Baby?_ Zuko's gasp filled the strained silence where Hakoda appeared to be mouthing words, but no sound was coming out.

Then Katara started gushing like a fountain. "It was just so small! I couldn't even feel it at first. I could only feel its heartbeat, but it was so, so faint. And then it just… wasn't. It must have been very new, maybe only two moon cycles old. I didn't even know babies had a heartbeat when they're that small! Dad, did you even know?"

Hakoda shook his head, the motion starting out slow but then picking up pace. "Malina. What about Malina?"

Katara now made frantic hand gestures as she spoke. "She might not have known, either. But she's a waterbender. It's just hard for me to imagine that she wouldn't know. But I guess she's not a healer. She could be, though, if she wanted to be. She helped so much with Zuko. I bet if she'd—"

The Chief firmly placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Katara. Is she going to make it?"

"Oh, umm. I think so. Yes. Yes, she is." At this, she offered a small smile.

Hakoda furrowed his brow in doubt. "But it's so much blood, Katara."

"And… I'm the power over the blood. Right, Zuko?"

He knew Katara was referring to the Fire Sage's prophecy, but Zuko had just made a different connection in his own mind. _Born of blood where death means life. The blood moon claims its sacrifice._

It was the omen. The feeling. The sign.

"Zuko!? What's the matter?" He felt her cool touch on his forearm. Yet it seemed strangely distant— _foreign._

"It's… the phoenix," he said.

She frowned. "Well, yes, I have been called that, too, I guess."

Except that Zuko wasn't talking about Katara at all.


	19. Home Hunt

**A/N:** This is a talking chapter. Because I've decided to let the characters give you some backstory instead of doing that in the author's notes. The next chapter will have more action, I promise.

* * *

"We need to get back to the Fire Nation as soon as possible." Zuko paced across the sitting room of Malina's apartment where he, Hakoda, and Katara had spent the night.

Iroh tore his eyes from the blood-splattered walls and forced a smile. "That's fine, Nephew. You've already extended your trip here longer than you originally planned. I'm sure your Fire Lord duties await you."

"No, it's not that—it's… something's wrong. I can feel it."

"Zuko, you worry too much. _Relax._ Everything will be fine," Iroh offered by way of comfort.

Hakoda emerged from Malina's bedroom. "With all due respect, General, I think Zuko should follow his instincts." Blue eyes then met gold. "Don't ignore those feelings, son."

Zuko looked back and forth between the two men. _Whoa. Two father figures. And somewhat conflicting advice._

Iroh waved a dismissive hand, but the Chief pressed on. "Do you remember the night with the quarter moon? Before you fell?"

"Sorta. It's still kinda fuzzy," Zuko answered.

"Well, I felt the moon's pull that night. It spoke to me of conflict between darkness and light. And I chose to ignore it. I ran from it, actually. And it has cost me greatly."

"But Zuko, you mentioned your father," Iroh interjected. "I assure you he's locked away in prison, and you have nothing to fear. I don't know what this business is about the moon."

"It has _everything_ to do with the moon," Zuko said as the same sense of dread overcame him once again.

"You said something about the blood moon last night. What does it mean, Zuko?" Hakoda asked.

Gold eyes met copper this time. "Why don't _you_ tell him what the blood moon means, Uncle?"

Iroh furrowed his brow. "Oh. _That._ It also means conflict between dark and light, death and life. Or more specifically, one life must be paid for by a blood sacrifice."

Zuko nodded. "That's what it means in the Fire Nation. What does it mean in our family?"

"It's… there was a blood moon the night your father was born. And our mother… she died giving birth to him. There was… too much blood, they said."

Iroh instinctively closed his eyes and bowed his head. The color drained from Hakoda's face. Zuko drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Then the old man's eyes fluttered open, and he began staring at his hands as if he was studying every line and wrinkle he had there. "Chief Hakoda, I'm truly sorry for your loss. But Zuko, I don't see how this is connected to your father. It's traumatic to be sure, but—"

"The baby. The blood." Zuko didn't know how they were connected, either. He just _knew._

"But there was no blood moon. No eclipse. The moon wasn't even full last night!" Iroh countered.

"But there _was_ a blood moon," Hakoda said. "On the Spring Equinox. A little over two moon cycles ago."

Both firebenders looked at the Chief expectantly.

"Look, I'm not saying it's connected, but the baby… it's when—" His jaw clinched and his throat tightened. It took a moment before he could continue. "Malina and I were traveling through the Earth Kingdom after King Kuei's wedding. There was a festival in a small harbor town to celebrate the Equinox. We rarely get time for ourselves, so we indulged a little. I barely remember the eclipse because we'd had too much to drink. We're usually very careful… but not that night."

"Hmm. The Equinox can also be symbolic of conflict. Or times of transition. Just like the quarter moon," Iroh added with a thoughtful stroke of his beard.

"I thought you didn't believe in this moon business, Uncle." Zuko decided he was just about done with talking and ready to _do_ something.

"I never said that," the old man clarified. "Signs can show you the way to the path, but nothing happens until you make your move."

 _Exactly._ "Then I say, let's get out of here."

"We can't leave, yet." Katara pointed back toward the room from which she came. "Malina still needs a few more healing sessions."

"I'm glad you brought that up," Hakoda said as he turned to face his daughter. "Because I want you to take her with you. She's not safe here. None of us are, really."

Katara hooked an elbow in his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "But what about you, Dad? Won't you come, too?"

"No. I can't just leave my home," the Chief replied.

"Home is where your people are," Zuko said without skipping a beat.

"Right. I can't leave my people, either."

Zuko saw the hurt that flashed in Katara's eyes at the implication that she wasn't considered _his people_. Family had come to mean so much more than flesh and blood to Zuko, though. In fact, it was Hakoda's own words that made him realize this back when they dined together on his birthday at the Fire Nation's Winter Solstice celebration.

As if on cue, Malina called out softly from the next room. "Hakoda?"

Zuko tilted his head toward the sound of her voice and repeated the Chief's words back to him. "But you are finding new people it seems."

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you're not coming with us?"

Ming began her usual nervous fidgeting. "I'm sorry, Fire Lord Zuko. I guess I misunderstood. I thought you said it was OK if I stayed?"

"I did, but with _these people?_ " He made a sweeping gesture with his arm, pointing back from the townhall steps where they now stood. "It's not safe!"

Her eyes darted across the icy cityscape before meeting his. "They're my people now. I've reconsidered Bato's proposal."

" _What?_ The guy who arrested me?"

"Yes, sir. Permission to speak freely?"

 _Ugh. Not this again._ Zuko gripped his hair in frustration. "Would you STOP asking me that!? I'm NOT my father!"

"So sorry, My Lord." She quickly looked away and lowered her head in submission.

"And STOP calling me that. Just Zuko… is fine."

"Oh, no, sir. It wouldn't be proper," she muttered.

"Ming! We're friends! I care about you. I'm… I'm your people, too."

She didn't say anything in response.

"OK, _FINE._ Permission to speak freely." Zuko waved his hand at her for emphasis.

She still refused to make eye contact. "I was just going to say that if I were in Bato's shoes, I probably would have done the same thing."

" _What!?_ "

"He acted on instinct. They train us to do that as prison guards. You don't always have time to weigh your decision especially if it's a matter of life or death."

"But I wasn't threatening anyone's life. I didn't kill anyone!" _I'm NOT my father!_

"I know, Fire Lo—err, Zuko, but Bato didn't. He was looking out for his people."

"OK, I get that, but I don't know that he gets… _you._ He doesn't appreciate the sacrifice you're willing to make. For _his_ people."

"Bato's parents and wife were killed by the Fire Nation. I think he understands sacrifice. The fact that he can learn to love someone from the Fire Nation is proof enough of his willingness to make sacrifices."

 _Well, this is starting to sound familiar._ "Ming, you're not responsible for healing his past. It doesn't work like that. Trust me."

"Well, it's comforting to hear you say that." Bato's voice came from seemingly out of nowhere. "Katara is like a daughter to me, and I would hate for such a burden to be placed on her given the pain that is in _your_ past, Fire Lord."

Zuko turned sharply and narrowed his eyes at the tribesman. "I would never ask for such a thing from Katara. But because she has such a big heart, she _tried_ to fix me. I'm only warning Ming not to do the same thing."

Bato ascended the last few stairs to join Ming at her side. "I, too, would never ask for such a thing. Because you're right—there is no simple fix with these kinds of problems. Fire Nation versus Water Tribe, North versus South, even families that war against each other."

"If you truly think of Katara as family, then it surprises me that you would second-guess Hakoda's loyalty or undermine his decisions."

Bato sighed as his stern gaze softened. "I didn't come here to argue with you, Fire Lord. I actually came to apologize. Please forgive my actions and accusations yesterday, and forgive me for reacting just now when I thought you might be trying to dissuade Ming from thinking for herself."

"I would never—"

Bato then held up a hand, effectively cutting off Zuko's words. "But there are more pressing matters to discuss. I have been meeting with a group of disgruntled Southerners for quite some time, listening to their concerns, trying to smooth ruffled feathers. My plan was not to undermine the chief, but to figure out the root of the problem, so that I can work with him to find a solution. Because of his involvement with the North, these people don't trust him right now. But they trust me, so I was leveraging that position. I assure you, I have always been loyal to Hakoda."

Zuko folded his arms across his chest. "OK, that's nice. So… do you have a plan, then?"

"The attack on Malina has… complicated things."

"You think?"

"Well, because this group is behind the attack. I don't know who it was for sure, but I have a pretty good idea."

"Makes sense, I guess. But why are you telling me? Why not tell the Chief?"

"I'm honestly concerned about how he'll react. But I'm more concerned about others' safety. I hear that you're leaving. You're taking Malina and Katara with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I just discovered that this group also organized the attack on Katara. On the train in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "B-b-but I thought that was a suicide assassin from the North pretending to be a Southerner with a message from Hakoda."

Bato shook his head. "Sadly, it was the other way around. It was a Southerner pretending to be a suicide assassin from the North with a message _for_ Hakoda."


	20. Boat Hunt

**Spoiler alert:** OK I lied, I am going to borrow something from the newest comic. Because I need Maliq to have been preoccupied all this time (otherwise, he would have been involved if his sister's life was in danger). So, he'll resurface in this chapter, and I'll introduce the _what,_ but my _why_ is a little different than canon. Since the North and South series is so new, I just wanted to give a heads up. Nothing in this story will ruin that one for you, though.

Also, because I thought the blood moon omen thing could be a little vague even for those who follow the trilogy but aren't as wrapped up in my headcanon as I am (because yes, I realize that is me and only me) I wrote an Ozai-Phoenix King backstory called _Sage Advice._

* * *

Zuko watched the South Pole city shrink in size from the stern of his ship, thinking back over all that had happened during their trip and wondering what they could possibly encounter next. It had been difficult not to warn the Chief about the tribal unrest, specifically the attempted murders, but Bato assured him they would handle it together. He breathed in the frigid sea air, sharp and sudden, and clutched his chest. There was a pain there that pierced him like ice. It was worry—combined with _love_ —an unexpected takeaway from their visit. _I hope Hakoda is OK._

"Hey, you." Katara slipped her hand in his.

"Hey yourself."

"You look worried."

"Heh." Zuko hadn't told her the truth about the suicide assassin, either.

"I know you're concerned about this blood moon thing, but we talked about it already."

He turned to face her, lacing their fingers together. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't have to mean something bad, remember? It's like how… you thought your destiny was one thing and then… it turned out to be something different. Right?"

Zuko took a minute to consider her words. Maybe she was right. Maybe being in the South Pole where the symbolism was so rich and pervasive had gotten to him. He didn't doubt the depth or cultural significance of certain things, but perhaps he was making unnecessary connections.

"Yeah. M-m-maybe so." He leaned toward her and lightly kissed her forehead.

Despite the cold, she melted into him. "Mmm. I missed you."

Despite the warmth of her sudden closeness, he shivered. "I missed you, too."

"I'm looking forward to going home," she murmured into his chest.

" _What?_ "

"To the Fire Nation. With you."

He pulled away from her to study her expression. He saw the sincerity in her eyes and the slight tremble of her bottom lip. With the way the wind whipped at her hair and nipped at her cheeks—she was beautiful. Breathtaking. _How did I get so damn lucky?_

It was the near perfect moment. There were no gifts, no ceremony. It was just the two of them, suspended between two worlds. It was semi-official, and everyone talked about it like it was a given anyway. But Zuko wanted to marry this woman. And he wanted her to know for sure.

"Katara—"

"Hey, what's that over there?" Her abruptness literally made him choke on his words.

"Huh?" Zuko coughed as his eyes followed her finger to where she was pointing. "Oh. That's the ice dodging course. And the freshwater cove."

"I know _that._ But someone is over there."

He'd seen the boat, too, but figured it was just someone fishing.

Katara furrowed her brow as she continued to squint toward the shape in the distance. "It's not a Water Tribe vessel, though. It's Earth Kingdom."

"That's... odd. Maybe it's lost," Zuko said, although he was talking more about the moment than anything else.

In the time that it took them to procure a spyglass, they had closed the gap considerably between them and the mystery mariner. The Fire Nation ship was too big to go through the ice dodging course to get anywhere near it, though.

"It's Maliq," Katara said as she peered through the spyglass.

"Oh wow," Zuko said. "I forgot about him. Do you think he's been out here all this time? He must not know about Malina."

He mistook Katara's frown for concern, because then she said something unexpected. "Do you have something smaller? Like a lifeboat? I want to go over there."

"Oh. Yeah? To tell him about his sister? And warn him about the tribe? His life could be in danger, too, I suppose."

Her expression darkened. "No. I want to know what he's up to."

Once they sought out the lifeboat, an argument ensued about whether or not they _should_ go, then who should be the _one_ to go, and it ended with Zuko playing the Fire Lord card, Katara claiming jurisdiction over the surrounding sea, and Iroh raising his hands in the air in frustration.

Ice dodging with Katara was way harder than it had been with Hakoda. Zuko sat in the back again with a paddle to steer, but she tried to do everything herself with her waterbending. Her tendency to overpower was undermining his attempts at control. Zuko hoped this was in no way indicative of how their partnership in marriage would be. Just on the other side of the course, when they finally made it through, he thought he heard Katara mumble under her breath, "Mark of the brave, indeed."

 _Is there such a thing as mark of the stubborn?_

Maliq welcomed them aboard with some manner of confusion and excitement. "I didn't expect to see you out here, but I'm glad because I have something to show you!"

He handed them some nondescript rocks and introduced the man who was with him as a representative from Earthen Fire Industries. "Kenji here is an earthbender, and he's helping me determine the hydrocarbon prolificacy of these oceanic substances."

Zuko stared blankly at them. "Err—they're just rocks. Aren't they?"

Kenji rolled his eyes. "We're looking for oil. Under the sea."

" _What?_ " Katara gasped.

"Oh, Katara, you have no idea what this will do for the South Pole!" Maliq exclaimed. "The North Pole, too!"

Her eyes narrowed. Zuko saw her clutch her waterskin, out of instinct no doubt, but if she intended to waterbend, they were headed for trouble. They were in the middle of the ocean, after all. He peered over the edge of the boat as if to assess the potential danger. "Hey! Where are all the fish?"

"Oh, we've probably scared them off with our research," Maliq said dismissively. "But listen. Oil is big money. And the way of the future. It will make the South a viable trade partner on the world scene. This could solve everything!"

" _How_ exactly does it solve everything?" Katara asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"The problems between the North and the South. Contrary to popular belief, Katara, we don't want to come in and take over. We just expect _payment_ for the work we're doing. And the South doesn't want to be indebted to the North, but you needed the assistance after the war, so the oil helps our partnership flourish. Don't you see? And Earthen Fire Industries is already on board as our first clients! They need the fuel to run their machines!"

In some ways, Zuko knew that Maliq was making a lot of sense. But he saw the mistrust in Katara's eyes, and he would support her, whatever she decided to do next.

And the more he thought about it, the absence of the fish really bothered him.

Katara opened her mouth to say something, but Zuko went first. "This is the only freshwater cove in the South Pole. If you drill for oil here, you'll disrupt the ecosystem. It will throw everything out of balance."

Maliq stiffened at his statement. "Well, Fire Lord. I never took you to be a man of _science_. But I'm sure you're also a man of business. Fishing is not a lucrative industry, at least not for the South. Let the North handle that. If this is the only place, as you say, then let it go. If it's fish you want, then trade for it. With oil, you can trade for almost anything."

Again, trade agreements were terms he understood, and if Zuko were in the Fire Nation, he would be open to such negotiations. But he wasn't. In the Southern Water Tribe, the land was sacred. The water, the fish, the balance—it meant something more to them and couldn't be bought so easily.

And because they weren't in the Fire Nation, it wasn't his decision to make, either. "Then, I trust you'll bring this up with Chief Hakoda."

"Hopefully he'll see reason," the Northerner said through gritted teeth. "I don't think my sister has been very successful in talking sense into him."

At this, Katara unleashed. "Your sister is leaving with us, so I wouldn't count on her _methods_ _of persuasion_ anymore! She was attacked and almost killed! So if you think these problems will just go away with your—"

"Attacked!?" Maliq took a few threatening steps toward them. "I knew it was only a matter of time before your Southern barbaric ways would—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Zuko summoned a flame in one hand and grabbed Katara with his other before she could uncork her waterskin. "There's been enough fighting already. Katara, we're leaving. NOW."

"It's a good thing we haven't started drilling, yet, Fire Lord. Or else we'd all be dead with that stunt you just pulled," Maliq called after him.

Katara was a mess when they got back to the Fire Nation ship, muttering things about The Painted Lady and Jang Hui, then Hei Bai and the burning forest, and how the spirits would smite her tribe if Maliq was allowed to continue. She paced furiously around on deck, and Zuko figured he would let her be until she threatened to go give Malina an earful. It was at this point that he intervened.

"Would it make you feel better if we went back and warned your father?" he offered.

"About his two-faced conniving manipulative girlfriend?" she seethed.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "Umm, no. About the oil drilling."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." She bit her lip, nodded, and then crashed into his arms, releasing her sadness, pain, and exhaustion. _She's always busy healing someone else—especially recently. No wonder she's on edge._

"Even though I don't like her, I should still heal her, huh?" Katara sniffed, seemingly reading his thoughts.

Iroh came into Zuko's field of view and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a Water Tribe vessel approaching us from the South. It says _The Blue Wolf_ on the side."

Katara pushed away from Zuko and quickly spun around. "That's my Dad's ship!"

Iroh handed her the spyglass. "It's a little disconcerting because it seems to be floating adrift. And I don't see anyone on board."

Katara took a quick look, then thrust the spyglass back at Zuko and launched herself over the railing. By the time his brain caught up to what she was doing, she had already bent a wave over to the other ship and climbed aboard.

When they pulled in close enough, he was able to see what he hadn't allowed himself to believe. Hakoda was down, and Katara was healing him. And the blood on the deck was an eerily familiar scene.


	21. Plan Hunt

**A/N:** I hate naming OCs but sometimes I try to be oh, I dunno, purposeful? meaningful? The doctor in this chapter is named Hiruko, which is a Japanese deity for fisherman's luck. I chose it partially because of the fish reference but also because Hiruko has a backstory of being cast out to sea due to some family drama. It reminded me a little of the Legend of Makenna. Speaking of, there's definitely some family drama coming to light starting with this chapter.

* * *

Things went from dreadful to dire in a matter of minutes when Zuko saw Katara slump over onto her father's listless form.

"Guards!" he hollered, but his uncle had already called everyone into action. The lifeboat was being lowered back into the water with four men aboard. Zuko scrambled to the ship's railing to watch them. As his eyes darted back and forth between the guards, the icy water below, and the devastating scene on Hakoda's boat, he weighed his decision. _Climb. Jump. Or Swim._

Iroh grabbed his elbow. "Nephew, don't. Let them handle this."

"But Uncle—" Zuko's stomach lurched into his throat.

"I need you to go find Lieutenant Hiruko," Iroh said calmly.

"Who?" _No, I need to go rescue Katara._

"He's your ship's medic, Zuko. You know, for when you don't have a waterbending healer around. Find him. And prepare the sickbay."

Zuko did as he was told. Begrudgingly. But also in full knowledge that his uncle was right. Without Katara— _for Katara_ —they would need someone else with medical expertise. And the Fire Nation wasn't lacking in this field, either. They actually pioneered the industry—a side effect, of sorts, of being long-time wagers of war.

Just as Zuko was beginning to forget their once-enemy status with the Water Tribe, the naval doctor jarred his memory. When Hakoda had been lifted onto the deck and placed on a stretcher, Lieutenant Hiruko took a quick look at the stab wound. "Jaw blade. Seen tons of these before. The jagged edges are actually easier to stitch than a clean cut from a sword, though."

The man waved for the guards to follow him, and he began giving instructions as they carried the stretcher away. Zuko redirected his attention to the limp body that was being placed in his arms.

"She'll be fine, Fire Lord Zuko," Lieutenant Hiruko called over his shoulder. "She's just dehydrated. Get her some water."

A dehydrated waterbender seemed like a really big deal. But Zuko was grateful that the treatment was manageable— _not magical_ —for him as a firebender. He considered his options, though. He knew sickbay had four beds, and a fresh water source was pumped directly there. And there was only one bed in his quarters and currently no water basin since they intended on making a day trip to Whaletail Island where they would pick up an airship for the remaining journey. He wondered if these diversions would alter their initial travel plans.

Lieutenant Hiruko didn't even acknowledge Zuko when he descended the steep metal stairs, careful not to hit Katara's head on the way down. _Whose idea was it to put sickbay so far below deck? Seems like poor planning to me._

Zuko settled Katara down on the bed next to Hakoda's. On the other side was Malina who appeared to be sleeping. He had completely forgotten that she would be here, too, still recovering from her own brutal attack. He briefly glanced over at the medic's handiwork and shuddered. He'd much prefer to watch Katara's glowing hands over a needle pulling through ripped flesh. He shook his head, then set about his task, filling a waterskin and placing it between Katara's lips.

She sputtered a little and then began to swallow. Her eyes fluttered open slowly at first, but then, with a snap, Katara was back. "Dad!? Where's Dad?"

Zuko tried to gently coax her to lie back down. "He's fine. He's with the doctor. You're—here, drink this."

She took the waterskin from him but instead of drinking, she looked frantically around the room. "Dad!"

Zuko caught her when she tried to stand. "Katara—" _She's always been a terrible patient._

As the waterbender's eyes rolled back in her head, she _did_ sit down with a sudden _thud_ and dutifully drank from the waterskin while leaning on Zuko for support. He positioned himself next to her on the bed and waited, expecting her to start talking. _She always has something to say._ But instead she passed out again. Right there in his arms. He knew that if he left her to her own devices, she would just try to get up and heal again, so he'd better stay. Just. like. this.

There were worse ways to spend his day, he figured. It wasn't like he had other plans anyway.

Zuko didn't plan on falling asleep, though. A strained grunt awoke him, and remembering Hakoda's condition, he almost called out to him. Two things gave him cause to reconsider, though. One, Katara was still asleep on his chest. And two, a contented female sigh followed after a brief pause. _Malina._

The sounds served as a disturbing reminder. _Surely they wouldn't... Didn't they just escape death? They're like rabbits, these two._

He even thought he saw Malina _hop_ out of bed in his sideways view.

"Koda? What happened?" She gently pawed at the Chief's chest.

"I wasn't—I couldn't—save you," was his broken answer.

"What do you mean? I'm fine. It's just—what are you doing here? Who did this to you?"

"I'm sorry, Malina. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"Koda, you're—here, let me get you some water."

Zuko quickly shut his eyes—because he was sleeping, _not_ eavesdropping—but when nothing happened, he chanced another peek. Malina hovered at the foot of the bed, clutching at her side. She was in no condition herself to be doctoring anyone else. But before Zuko could offer to help, she bent a stream of water from the basin across the room and guided it to Hakoda's mouth.

She then snuggled up next to the Chief and lightly traced the edge of his bandage. "New battle wound, wolf man?"

Hakoda's breathing became erratic as if reliving some moment of panic. "I couldn't… I wasn't… I'm so sorry…"

"I'm not—hey, it's OK," Malina comforted. "I'm _OK._ Look, I have one to match."

Zuko closed his eyes at the sound of rustling fabric. He didn't dare risk looking now. Not at _her._

Hakoda made a hissing sound between his teeth.

"I know. It's ugly, isn't it?" Malina said.

"No, it just looks like it hurt. You put up a pretty good fight," Hakoda replied, his voice suddenly stronger.

She sighed. "Yeah, but I'll have these scars."

"Not scars. Marks of honor."

Before Zuko could allow Hakoda's statement to send him back to another day in time, Malina said something that struck him.

"Men talk about honor like it is something you get when you win a duel or pass a test. It's really more like a quest—a _lifelong_ process. One that very few men pursue to the fullest, I'm afraid."

Of all the things Zuko had learned about honor, he'd never heard it put that way before.

"I think you're right, Malina. And outside appearance doesn't matter, either, scars or not. It's what's on the inside—" Hakoda let out a pained cough. Then after drawing in a deep breath, "Did you know? That you were pregnant?"

"I—"

A shuffle and a creak indicated a shift in position.

"How long did you know?"

A sniff and a shudder indicated a shift in disposition.

The Chief's voice dropped to barely above a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… everything was hard enough already. Sokka and Katara… I figured they wouldn't take the news well," Malina spoke unsteadily.

"They would come around eventually. Katara is… she's pretty upset that she couldn't save our baby." The steadiness had left the Chief's voice completely.

"I know, Hakoda. Your children are good people. It would have been hard… for you, too."

"I would be honored for you to carry my child." Hakoda said _this_ without wavering, though.

"But see, now you're talking about honor again. It's too _hard_ to stay honorable in this world that we live in. Bringing a child into this doesn't sound like a good idea."

"I'll certainly contend that it wasn't _planned_ , but I don't know if I agree that it's a bad idea. Fatherhood also has a way of teaching men honor—by giving us responsibility and making us humble."

"And you're a good father, Hakoda."

Zuko silently agreed. Especially when words like responsible, humble, and _honorable_ were considered.

But it would seem that the Chief disagreed. "I tried, but I wasn't there for Sokka and Katara like I should have been. I couldn't even save their mother. I should have been there. But I was somewhere else. I'm always somewhere else. It's all my fault. I failed them. I failed you…"

Malina gasped. "Shhhhhhh, stop it. What are you talking about?"

But Zuko knew exactly what he was talking about. Those weren't his words. Those were the words of Hakoda's father, no doubt. And even though it was so uncharacteristic for the Chief to talk like that, Zuko knew that when you grew up with those messages drilled into you, it wasn't so easy to let them go. _Even after all these years…_

"Malina, all these years, I've been fighting battles all over the world. But I've never been able to fight the one at home. I'm leaving the South Pole."

At this, Zuko felt Katara flinch. Her eyes were still clenched shut, but as she adjusted her head slightly, he felt air hit the wet spot on his collar—where her tears had fallen. _How long has she been awake? How much has she heard?_

" _What!?_ But you can't just leave. You're the Chief!" Malina protested.

"I was never meant to be. And Sokka doesn't want to be. There's nothing left for my family there," Hakoda said with a tone of deep sadness.

"But what about Kanna?"

Sadness then turned to bitterness. " _Kanna_ is right where she belongs. She's one of them."

"Koda, it was never supposed to be _us_ verses _them._ You're not thinking clearly right now. Get some rest, and we'll come up with a plan."

Bitterness turned to forcefulness. "The _plan_ is to _leave._ "

Zuko tried to hold onto Katara, knowing that she might not fare well with such an abrupt ascent, but she sat up anyway and glared at her father. "Dad. We have to go back and get Gran Gran."

Hakoda didn't act surprised in the least at her joining the conversation. In fact, all emotion had left him at this point it seemed. "If you're worried about her safety, Katara, she's fine. She's a survivor."

"I know she has Pakku, but… _Dad_ , she's family!"

"She's no family of mine."

Katara choked back a sob. "How can you say that?"

"She's one of them."

Zuko then realized that Hakoda was trying to say something without coming right out and saying it. And the pieces were starting to fall in place in his mind—the attempted murders, Kanna's deftness at survival, her striking blue eyes…

"She's a killer," Zuko said without thinking. Everyone's resulting expressions made him wish that he hadn't.

All eyes then turned to Hakoda for an explanation, but he didn't get a chance to give one. A sudden lurch in the ship's movement nearly knocked Katara off the edge of the bed where she was perched. But when Zuko went to catch her, she shoved him away.

Iroh appeared in the doorway. "A word, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Anything you would say to me, you can say to them. They're… family." It hadn't been the warmest of family moments just then, but maybe he could salvage it.

"Very well, Nephew. I just wanted to let you know that I've reset our course."

 _So much for warm fuzzy feelings._ "We're not going to Whaletail Island anymore?"

Iroh extended his arm and opened his hand, revealing a pai sho tile tucked there in his palm— _The White Lotus._ "There's been a change of plans."


	22. Cold Hunt

Iroh offered a quick bow to the Water Tribe patients and a pointed look at his nephew before leaving sickbay without saying another word. Zuko stared dumbfounded at his retreating figure and then back at Katara's intense glare. He felt like there was something he should say to _her_ , but he also sensed that more pressing matters were at hand. Perhaps this foreshadowed a Fire Lord's struggle where his lady was concerned—duty was calling, yet he knew he'd be damned if he answered it.

"Zuko, I think you're meant to go with your uncle," Hakoda urged.

"Um, right." He rose from the bed and took a few strides toward the door before chancing a look back at Katara. Her hurt and confusion pierced him like ice. _Well, I did just call her grandmother a cold-blooded killer._

He caught up to Iroh halfway down the passageway. "Uncle, where are we going?"

"How about some tea, Nephew?" It was a typical answer for the old general, but not what Zuko expected in that particular moment—even though he knew tea really meant conversation in Iroh's terms.

"I don't want _tea!_ I want answers!" Zuko snapped.

"I want answers, too!" Katara's demand struck him at the same time her wave of water froze him to the bulkhead.

"Hmm, yes, it seems you two need to talk about some things. Zuko, come have tea when you're done here. It will help you warm up." Iroh observed the scene with an amused expression, although he didn't speak in his usual jovial tone.

"Uncle, wait!"

But the old firebender left. And the young firebender knew better than to use firebending to get himself out of his current predicament. Otherwise, the waterbender would have her way with him—and _not_ in a good way.

"Tell me why you said that! About Gran Gran!" Katara insisted.

"I… don't know."

"You don't _know!?_ Surely you have a reason! Are you saying she tried to kill Malina?"

"N-n-no... it's not—"

"Of course it's not. Because she couldn't have. She was at lunch with me and Dad and Pakku and other people that day. She had a better alibi than you did."

 _So c-c-cold._ "Katara, I—"

"So, who did she kill, Zuko?"

"I don't know!"

"Then why would you say that? Is it because of something my Dad said?"

 _It's because of the snow leopard._ "M-m-malina said—"

"So, it was Malina who said she was a killer?"

"No! Katara, would you please listen?"

"No! _You_ listen! My family is not full of killers. That's _your_ family, Zuko. Just because you're welcomed into my family doesn't mean _they_ are like you."

Her eyes widened when she said it. He saw the instant regret, too, and even though there was a part of him that knew she didn't really mean it, there was a darker— _colder_ —part of him that resurfaced. _She thinks I am just like my father._

It probably wouldn't have mattered what she said next. But it didn't matter anyway, because someone else spoke instead.

"Katara! Release him at once!" It was Hakoda's fatherly voice. The one that sounded more like a growl. The wolf was on the prowl.

Zuko saw her eyes narrow in the direction of the ladder that led down to sickbay before the water gave way, along with his legs beneath him. As he struggled to regain his footing, he noted that the Chief was barely standing himself.

Katara folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes—the posture of a child who was being scolded. And in essence, a scolding was what followed, although Zuko's experience with this kind of parenting had been somewhat limited.

"He is not your prisoner or your enemy," Hakoda continued, his voice still stern. "If you intend for him to be your future husband, then you will properly communicate with him. If you intend to help him lead his country, then you will respect him. And if you intend to show him true love, then you will not say things that tear him down."

A strained silence followed, one where Katara's chin quivered and eyes watered while Zuko's thoughts raced and heart pounded.

The Chief then braced himself against the bulkhead and grimaced. His next words came out more labored—and _pained_. "Katara, Zuko is right. About our family. There's a past, a history you don't know much about. But I'll tell you… anything… everything… whatever you want to know."

By this point, Hakoda was down on his knees and clutching at his side.

"Dad!" Katara ran toward him and guided him to the floor. She pulled the water from the puddle at Zuko's feet and began examining her father's incision site with glowing hands. "There's still internal bleeding," she said, her eyes closed in concentration. "But I can fix it."

Zuko rushed to her side, unsure of how he could help, but he'd be there to support her, no matter what.

Hakoda reached out and grabbed Katara's arm. "Gran Gran," he sputtered. "She killed… she killed my…"

And then he passed out.

Zuko looked to see Katara's reaction, but she was wavering herself. _Oh, fuck, the dehydration. This is not good._

He launched himself to his feet, but _now what?_ Go get the doctor? Retrieve more water? He was too distracted by his distraught over indecision to notice that Malina was standing right there.

"What do I do?" he asked, feeling equally relieved and unsettled by her sudden presence.

"Hold me," she said.

" _What!?"_

"Oh, get over yourself, Firelord Freakout."

Malina's meaning became somewhat evident as Zuko observed her actions. He had no idea what she was _doing_ , but it seemed to be helping. Whatever it was, though, it also drained her in her weakened state, so she needed his support. Literally.

Zuko tried to imagine what they all must look like cramped in the ship's passageway—Hakoda lying on the floor with Katara kneeling beside him; Malina crouched on the other side of Hakoda with her thumb pressed against Katara's forehead; and Zuko positioned behind Malina with his hands wrapped around her midsection to keep her steady. When Katara proclaimed that she was done, both waterbenders collapsed in their exhaustion.

Iroh found them all sometime later with Zuko leaning against the bulkhead in a dazed state and the two women tucked under each of Hakoda's arms. Zuko wasn't sure if the other three were sleeping or unconscious. He was fading in and out himself.

"Nephew?"

"What happened here!?" Lieutenant Hiruko brushed past Iroh and toward the pile of prostrate patients in the passageway.

Zuko shook his head in a combined response of debate and disbelief. _Hmm, how to explain?_ "I guess the short answer is they all got out of bed, and they shouldn't have," Zuko said. "And I'm too tired to take them back, so I just left them here."

"You know what they say, Lieutenant," Iroh interjected with a shrug. "Let sleeping Water Tribe lie."

Zuko thought that sounded like a brilliant idea as he'd had enough mystery and suspense for one day. He was beginning to think Katara was wrong about the differences between their families. This was just a slightly colder version of the fire and brimstone he was used to in the Fire Nation.

Except for the part where they helped each other. _What was Malina doing?_

And the part where they stood up for each other. _Why would Hakoda defend me against his own daughter?_

And the part where fatherly guidance was given firmly, but also lovingly. _Because Katara was wrong. I am not like my father._

But she was right about one thing. Her family wasn't like his. And for that, he was grateful.

And when a kind, weathered face came into his field of view, Zuko remembered that not everyone in his family was like Ozai and the Fire Lord legacy that preceded him. There _was_ someone who had helped him, stood up for him, and given him more loving guidance than he could've ever hoped for—sometimes more than he wanted, but admittedly always what he needed. And for _that_ , he was more than grateful.

"Is it time for tea?" Zuko asked his uncle.

Iroh furrowed his brow. "It's a little late for tea. Lieutenant Hiruko will resume care of Chief Hakoda and Malina. I was thinking you should take Katara back to your quarters. I can have dinner delivered to you there. We should arrive at Kyoshi Island by the morning."

Zuko took the hand that was offered him and was swiftly pulled to his feet. "So, we're going to Kyoshi Island? Why?"

"It's our rendezvous point. A neutral territory where we can meet and decide what to do next," Iroh replied.

"Who is _we_?"

"In general? The Order of the White Lotus. But I have no way of knowing who specifically made the call. We should get more details when we get there. And if there is no threat in the Fire Nation, then you can go home."

"What about you, Uncle? Will you come home, too?"

"Depends. If the Order needs me elsewhere, then no. I'll be straightforward, Nephew. We don't just get together for the fun of it. When a call like this is made, it means there's been a security threat that could throw the world out of balance again."

"You mean… war."

"I mean… we plan to avert war. Stop it before it starts."

"This _security threat_? It's—do you think it happened in the Fire Nation? Because I was gone?"

"Zuko, there is nothing we can do about any of that right now out here in the middle of the freezing ocean. Take care of Katara. She should be your main concern."

"Yeah, I'm concerned she might hurl me into that freezing ocean." Zuko frowned at Katara's solo sleeping form curled up a few feet from them. Guards had already come to carry the other two back to sickbay.

"Oh? Things are still a bit cold between you two? Well, it's a good thing you have all night to warm up to each other" Iroh said with a wink.

Zuko groaned. Sometimes his uncle's fatherly advice came with a side of sheer humiliation.

Katara woke up long enough to drink more water and then sprawled out on Zuko's bed. She looked peaceful enough, Zuko observed, so he didn't dare join her there. Not when he didn't know where they stood after that last fight? Discussion? Accusation? He decided not to dwell on it, especially since his uncle had insinuated, although make-up sex had always been an interesting thing in the past—usually fast, frantic, and well, _furious_. But then in the afterglow, they'd had some of their best, most productive conversations about _feelings._

He decided to dwell on it, after all. They hadn't been together like that since leaving the Fire Nation. And as he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, he felt his own breath quickening. Would she make a human icicle out of him if he touched her? He shivered, but not because he was cold. And he was _hard_ , but not because he was frozen.

Ultimately, he talked himself out of joining Katara in bed. She needed her rest in light of recent events and extra physical exertion would not be in her best interest. This did not mean, however, that he wasn't thinking about them together while trying to get comfortable in the chair next to his bed. And it did not mean that he was above pleasuring himself before drifting off to sleep.


	23. Hot Hunt

**A/N:** This chapter begins much like the last one ends, so perhaps a rating change is in order. Also, if you like rated M for "Malina gets Manhandled," I posted Chapter 14 _From the Other Side_. It's filed under my Zutara one-shots, _Appa Ate Momo_ , coincidentally also as Chapter 14. Here I provide more backstory on Malina and yes, more conversation. The action will pick back up in the next chapter when they get to Kyoshi Island. (I'm sure it's obvious by now that I prefer writing dialogue anyway.)

* * *

Zuko thought he might be dreaming when he felt warm legs straddling his thighs and cool hands cupping his face. A curtain of hair swept his shoulders as soft lips brushed across his own followed by her teasing tongue. As their kiss deepened, he gripped her waist to guide— _grind_ —her into him, his thumb grazing a strip of fabric but otherwise finding her skin bare there. She was in her wrappings, and he suddenly wanted them _off._

Her breath hitched, and he regained his senses.

"Katara, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling… hot."

"Do you need something? Water?"

"I need… you."

That was certainly enough to encourage his actions although there was something in the back of his mind that still bothered him. But it had been so long, and she felt so good. His hands made quick work of ridding her of her undergarments—he'd dealt with the damn things before—and she sighed appreciatively under his touch.

 _It IS hot in here._ He didn't think he was getting overheated, although it was possible, he supposed. She returned the gesture of disrobing him. It was also dark, so when she slid off his pants, he didn't notice where she was headed next.

 _Fuuuuuuuuuck._ His hips nearly bucked as she took him into the wet heat of her mouth. He clutched the armrests of his chair and for a few seconds, feared that the ship itself must be rocking before he succumbed to intense waves coursing through his body. "K-k-katara, I'm gonna…"

He shifted just in time. Not because he wanted it to stop, but because he wanted to keep going. _Think cold thoughts. Icebergs. South Pole. Gran Gran._

That was it. The thing that was bothering him—back at the point when he'd been more capable of coherent thought.

With his breath still ragged, he managed. "Katara. We need to talk."

He flicked his fingers, and the firelight from the wall sconces illuminated her face. _Aw shit, she's crying._

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to please you," she said in between sniffs.

" _What!?_ N-n-no, you were great. _That_ … was amazing. I stopped because…" _Why did I stop again?_

"I will serve you better next time."

 _What the hell?_ Sex between them had never been about _service_. Where was this coming from?

"Katara, what are you talking about? You don't have to serve me. You don't even owe me. I only stopped because I wanted us to finish… together."

"I just want to be a good wife… someday."

"And you'll be just that! My _wife_ , not my servant. What has gotten into you?"

"Good wives are submissive. Obedient. Instead I'm strong-willed and opinionated. It'll take practice, but I can try."

 _Alright who the fuck have you been talking to?_ "Katara. Listen. I _like_ that you're strong-willed and opinionated. I wouldn't change that about you. And I don't expect you to… obey me. I'm not _your_ Fire Lord."

"You'll think it's fun for a while. But you'll want me tamed eventually. You'll want the honor due your position, and I'm afraid I might shame you."

Zuko knew these were not her words. Someone must have been feeding her lines during their stay at the South Pole. But who? It almost didn't sound like she was talking about _them_ , but rather… Hakoda and Malina.

"Katara, I know things are different in the South Pole… or North Pole… or whatever. But this is about _us._ Maybe one luxury I do have as Fire Lord is I don't have to worry about all this bullshit. I can do what I want… and I want you. Just the way you are."

"I'm not… worthy."

 _That's MY line!_ Zuko didn't know how to make people feel… not like him. He was terrible with words anyway, but maybe he could show her. Maybe he'd finish what she started, emphasizing their _mutual_ pleasure, or hell, even focus on her which always nearly did him in anyway. Just this line of thinking was reversing the effects of his cold cut-off from earlier.

He was too late, though. She was already getting dressed.

"Katara, don't—"

"I can't. I'm just confused… I don't know what to think anymore."

"About us? Or what someone else has told you to think? Because I don't care what other people think, Katara. I love you. And… if anyone is unworthy, it's me."

"I'm sorry, Zuko."

She left.

He stared blankly at the door. _What just happened?_

That was not the confident, assertive Katara he knew. The doctor must have given her something. That had to be it. And if she was drugged, she didn't need to be wandering around the ship at night. He quickly put his clothes on and headed for the first place he could think of where she might be—sickbay.

Malina intercepted him in the passageway. "Walk with me, Zuko."

When she used his real name, she always meant business.

"I know you're a little sensitive about this, but would you mind if I—" She hooked her elbow in his and leaned on him for support. "I'm not one-hundred-percent, yet."

"S-s-sure. No problem." Zuko didn't know why he felt so self-conscious around Malina. Maybe because she had seen his unmentionables. And he'd almost caught her in the same state, too.

"Katara is talking to Hakoda. I think the conversation is long overdue," Malina started.

"Right." Zuko glanced sideways at the woman on his arm. She looked flushed. "Should we… head toward the bridge… or something? I could use some fresh air."

"Yeah. It's a little…. hot down here," Malina agreed.

Once they hit the weather deck, it became apparent why it felt so… steamy. They had moved away from arctic waters and toward the more tropical climate of Kyoshi Island. In fact, Zuko thought he could see the semblance of land on the horizon. Dawn was not far off—he could already feel the heat of the sun in his blood.

"You know, I've been a lot of places in the world, but I've never been to Kyoshi Island before," Malina said as she leaned against the railing.

"So, my uncle told you where we were going?" Zuko asked, a little surprised.

"No. But the stars will tell you."

Zuko followed her gaze up to the sky.

She pointed at some constellation. "My guess is that we had to circle around Whaletail Island completely since we're coming in from the west."

Zuko gaped at her. "Malina… who _are_ you?"

She laughed. "Now, that's a loaded question, isn't it?"

A pause. Then, her smirk, so distinct Zuko could make it out in the dark.

"Did you mean, am I a leopard or hare or _what_ , Firelord Dragonfly?"

"Uhh, no. I meant—"

"Why do I know things about construction and navigation, you know, _manly_ things?"

"No. I didn't mean that at all. Look, I don't get it. Water Tribe women are some of the strongest women I know. Like the tribe would fall apart without them. But Katara goes off on some shit about being submissive, and I don't know where that notion comes from."

"You spent over a moon cycle in the South Pole, and you still don't get it?"

"I spent most of my time with Hakoda… and you… and apparently you guys are different… or something."

She turned to face him, turquoise flashing to find gold in the dim morning light. "And you'll notice we're not there anymore."

 _Oh. That. What happened?_ Zuko was about to ask if she knew anything, but Malina had something else to say entirely.

"When I was sixteen, I ran away from home. I'm sure you can imagine why." She gave him a pointed look. He nodded.

"So, with my limited knowledge and resources, I didn't make it very far. The Northern Air Temple, actually, where a group of war refugees from the Earth Kingdom had settled. I stayed there for _years_ until my brother found me."

"Did Maliq make you go back? To the North Pole?" Zuko asked.

"No. He came to tell me that our father had passed away."

"Oh. I'm sorry. What about your mother?" He winced. It was a risky question, he knew. From experience.

Malina confirmed his suspicion. "I never knew her. And Father never spoke of her. Anyway, Maliq said he was headed off to Ba Sing Se University and offered to take me with him. I went just for a change of scenery, but I always missed the free lifestyle at the air temple."

"So… you're a hare… always hopping around from place to place." Zuko offered a smile since sadness had crept into her voice.

"More like a _nomad_ ," she said, her expression still solemn. "Ba Sing Se didn't work out. That's another story entirely. I was very… angry when I left, so I sought refuge again, this time in the Eastern Air Temple, since it was closer."

This struck a chord. "I have a friend who has been there. And… my mother is there right now… I think." _Oh, spirits, I hope she is still there and not in the Capital_.

"Then they've likely met Guru Pathik."

"Uhh, I guess so."

"If you want to know about true freedom, then he's the guy to talk to."

"Yeah, that's why my mom went. Is he the one who knows about the chakras?" Zuko knew very little about the topic himself, only what he had overhead Aang telling his mother at his birthday getaway on Ember Island. He only assumed that the information was compelling enough for Ursa to want to make the trip herself.

"So, I'm not fully enlightened or anything," Malina continued. "I think only the Avatar can achieve that. But I do know how to keep myself centered. I thought only the Guru could sense blocked chakras in others, but I recently discovered that waterbenders can do this, too."

Zuko had lost himself to thoughts about his mother that he didn't quite catch what she said. "What was that?"

"Waterbending can detect blocked chakras. And clear them… temporarily, at least."

"Whoa." Zuko now wished he knew more about chakras.

She must have sensed this. "Chakras are like energy focal points in our bodies. It important to keep them clear and aligned so that our chi can flow freely. Different chakras represent different purposes that are swayed by certain emotions. Since the art of healing in waterbending also deals with optimizing chi flow, it seemed like a natural connection."

"OK, that's… interesting. But I thought you said you weren't a healer?"

"I can't heal someone's emotional pain. They can only do that for themselves. I can only offer temporary relief. But a blocked chakra means blocked potential. It can damage a person's well-being… even their bending."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Wait… is that what you were doing to Katara? Yesterday when she was healing Hakoda?"

"Yes. She's actually my first to test the theory on. So, you're right. I'm not a healer. Or wasn't… until recently. Katara taught me a few things when you were unconscious."

Zuko's cheeks pinked as he remembered one technique in particular. "Yeah, I know."

"You helped me figure it out, actually, since I discovered that your water chakra is blocked."

His eyes narrowed at this. "My what?"

Her usual smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, but she kept a straight face. "The water chakra deals with pleasure and is located at the sex organ."

Zuko groaned. _Surely not. I have no problem with being pleasured there. Just not by you._

Malina looked back out over the ocean, brushing a few windblown hairs away from her face. "It doesn't mean you can't feel pleasure. It gets blocked when you feel shame. That guilt you hold on to, Zuko, prevents you from feeling the fullness of someone's love for you. You are not unworthy of love like you think you are. When you forgive yourself and learn to let that go, well—"

Zuko knew he was staring at her profile with his mouth open, and he'd been taught such a gesture was rude, but words had completely escaped him at the moment.

So Malina filled the gap. "Katara's light chakra is blocked. It's at the forehead, so that's why I focused there. She's a very powerful waterbender. Probably the most powerful in the world. So she shouldn't get tired like she does. But she's limited by the illusion that everything in the world is separate—the nations, the elements, even the mind, body, and soul. She is struggling right now with reconciling her heritage as Water Tribe, her future in the Fire Nation, and figuring out what she should believe in the midst of all of that."

Zuko slowly breathed in the salty sea air and then let it out with a _huff_. "That would explain why she said she was confused."

Malina lightly touched his forearm. Their eyes met again. "She is confused because she is disconnected. Everything is a part of a whole, and balance is the key to understanding—and the pathway to unity."

"Wow. Umm. Thanks, Malina."

She withdrew her hand. "Sorry to overwhelm you. I know you didn't ask for a philosophy lesson."

"I asked you who you are. And in turn, you told me who we _all_ are. Are you sure your spirit animal isn't like an owl or something? All sage and wise?"

"Owls are vicious carnivorous hunters. But it wouldn't be the first time you've accused me of such a thing."

"Sorry about that."

Her smirk was back. "I might be a vulture, though. Since I did prey on your near-dead body to do my experimental research."

Zuko felt the heat rise to his face once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** So if this fic is about anything, it's about achieving balance, both communally and personally. Because I think that's one of the main underlying themes of Avatar. And the purpose of introducing chakras in this chapter is two-fold. One, because I'm exploring Water Tribe culture (mainly) and I presented some Fire Nation tradition, too. So, in order to maintain some balance, the Air Nomad teachings help round things out. Not sure where Earth Kingdom will come into play, yet, but I surprise myself sometimes with where my writing takes me.

Like I didn't plan for Malina to be the one to reveal the chakra thing. I've wanted to incorporate the chakras since the very beginning (of Darkness Before Dawn) as a pathway to emotional healing (for Zuko specifically). I had initially planned for Ursa to be the one to share the knowledge with him (hence the reason she's at the Eastern Air Temple). But along the way, I realized that I depicted her with a lot of emotional damage, and I also didn't think it would be healthy for her to guide her son since they were victims of the same abuser (albeit different kinds of abuse).

But the waterbending approach to having chakra access stems from my expanded thought on bloodbending especially where it's ultimately used by Amon to sever the connection that grants a person their bending ability. So, imagine Malina doing the same thing as Amon when she touched Katara's forehead, but the opposite. Instead of taking away her bending, she enhanced it. Kind of like Korra was able to restore lost bending through energybending (the same process Aang used to take Ozai's away). Sound complicated? It is... and it isn't. It's all about the chi flow, or life energy, in one's body. And again, it's all about balance.


	24. Bro Hunt

**A/N:** Did I say there would be more action? What I really meant was... it's coming. I promise. In this chapter, I explore a little more of the Sokka-Zuko relationship, which I think could/would develop nicely in a Zutara world. (Perhaps even in canon... if they weren't strongly hinting at Zuki without explaining whatever happened to Sukka. Bah!)

I'm not a huge fan of gender stereotypes, so I don't mean to imply that women can't enjoy bonding time over tools or an activity that involves "working with their hands." Also, by the same token, men can totally have meaningful talks... over bad beer or fine wine or raspberry lemonade if that suits them. The point of this chapter is relationship... or bonding... or something along those lines. Oh... and if you've ever heard of a "bridezilla," that's a little of what I'm describing with Suki here.

* * *

They pulled into Elephant Koi Bay at Kyoshi Island just as the sun peeked over the horizon, announcing both dawn and their arrival. Zuko held certain reservations about returning here since this village had also fallen victim to his fiery fifteen-year-old rampage. The best thing he knew to do was try to forget these shameful parts of his angry past and keep moving forward.

Oyaji, the Kyoshi governor, was quick to remember, though. He stood on the shore to greet the fifteen weary travelers as they disembarked. The scowl he shot toward Zuko was reminiscent of the welcome Kanna had given him when he arrived at the South Pole. Zuko bowed to the governor, knowing that trust had to be earned, especially among former enemies.

Oyaji exchanged genuine pleasantries with Hakoda and Malina and then roughly grabbed Zuko's elbow. "If you weren't traveling with such good company, I'd have half a mind to throw you in jail."

Hakoda opened his mouth to make a defensive remark, no doubt, but Zuko raised his hand in a placating gesture. "I assure you, I come in peace. And I am truly sorry for the grievances I caused you. I was foolish and misguided. You are right. I do travel with good company. They give me wise counsel."

Oyaji narrowed his eyes. "Well perhaps your wise counsel will keep an eye on you and see to it that you don't revert to your old ways."

Zuko bit his lip as anger flared at that statement. First of all, he _had_ changed for good, for the better. Would it really be that easy to slip? Secondly, Hakoda was like a father figure, true—a proclaimed brother, even—but _not_ his babysitter.

"Hey there, Gov'nor, don't go giving m'boy here any trouble!" Sokka came up from behind and gave Oyaji a hearty slap on his back.

Zuko rolled his eyes. He wasn't Sokka's _boy_ , either.

Regardless, his antics served to break the tension. "Zu— _Fire Lord_ Zuko is just a little prickly, but he's harmless. I can beat him in a sword fight, you know," Sokka boasted.

"Well, Sokka, any friend of yours is a friend of mine," Oyaji said with a sigh.

Suki merged with the group, her warm smile and soothing voice also setting everyone at ease. "We can offer some space in the barracks for you all to stay. I will show you the way. And there's fresh fruit and sweet rice cakes for breakfast."

"Mmm, I remember those rice cakes from the last time we were here," Katara said as she hooked an elbow with her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

Iroh held out his palm toward Sokka. "Have any others arrived, yet?"

Sokka fished for something in his pocket, then seated it in the crease of his palm before receiving Iroh's handshake. "Not yet. You were probably the closest, so the others are still in transit."

They withdrew their hands, made a fist around whatever it was they each held, and bowed to each other. Zuko realized they were conducting the White Lotus formalities. _Since when has Sokka been part of The Order?_

Then, without so much as a warning, Sokka gripped Zuko shoulders and started ushering him away from the group. "We'll catch up with you all later! We've got some, _uhh_ , manly stuff to do."

Zuko wanted to protest mainly because he was exhausted and breakfast sounded good, but he was also mildly intrigued. When they were several paces away, he asked, "What was that all about?"

"Suki is about to drive me crazy with all the wedding stuff. We're not even supposed to be here right now. It was just a stopover on our way back to Two Rivers. But the airship is busted. Could you… take a look at it with me?"

"S-s-sure." _Wow, he really meant manly things. As in away from women. And doing stuff with tools. Cool_.

"Glad to see you're OK, man," Sokka added.

Zuko quirked a brow. "Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?" _Like this potential security threat?_

"Oh. Sorry. We had to leave the South Pole while you were still unconscious. Didn't want to, but duty called. Of course, now we're stuck here for spirits knows how long."

"Hey, I didn't know you were in the Order of the White Lotus."

"Oh. Yeah. Master Piandao inducted me."

"Do you know what's going on?" Zuko felt the same pang of dread deep in his stomach again.

"No, I don't. Sorry." Sokka shrugged and then started searching his pocket again. Zuko half-expected him to pull out the White Lotus tile. When he saw what was retrieved, he recognized the pang in his stomach as hunger instead.

"Here, want some seal jerky? Breakfast of champions!" Sokka's expression and mannerisms just then reminded Zuko so much of Hakoda. Which was the natural way of things, he supposed, the son emulating the father.

So natural, in fact, that he wondered if it could even be helped.

* * *

Zuko tightened the bolts on the airship's metal paneling and wiped the sweat from his brow. It felt good to be outside in warmer temperatures and doing something with his hands. They didn't say much as they worked, but that was the understood protocol of _manly_ time, of course. Talking mostly happened on breaks.

Sokka tossed him a waterskin as they both plopped down on the ground for a breather. Zuko took a hearty swig and then sputtered, eyes wide with shock.

"What _is_ that shit?"

"Whaletail Ale, man." Sokka wore his signature goofy grin.

Zuko wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "It tastes like… like…"

"Ostrich horseshit… I know. But there's not much available out here. It's kinda like a good scolding from Suki, though. Once you've had enough of it, you get kinda numb."

 _Uhoh. Does Sokka need to get something off his chest? He wouldn't have called for manly time if he did… or would he?_

"Things rough on the homefront, buddy?" Zuko asked, albeit hesitantly.

Sokka was quiet for a few minutes. Then, "So… there was this one time I got stuck in a crevice in the ground while hunting a baby moose lion. And the little guy just stayed there to keep me company, so we became buds. I even named him Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. I told him I would give up eating meat!"

"Uhh, OK." _No meat? Must have been pretty serious._

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, I guess. But then mama saber-tooth moose lion reared her mean ole head, and I thought I was done for! And I couldn't go anywhere because I was stuck, you see."

 _I hope this isn't some analogy about Suki... or marriage. Tread carefully._ "Things are just… stressful right now. It'll settle down?" Zuko didn't mean it to sound like a question, but it came out that way.

"I know I love Suki, and I would do anything for her. But how come when she's nagging me to do something, I just want to crawl in a hole?"

 _Uhh… is Suki the mama moose lion or Foo Foo in this scenario? Or is Sokka getting cold feet?_ "Is this… with just wedding stuff… or in general?"

"I guess it's just the wedding. She's obsessing over every little detail. But seriously. It's like she grew giant horns and teeth and everything!" Sokka lifted two pointed fingers above his head to simulate said horns. He added a _snort_ for emphasis.

Zuko cleared his throat. "That's rough buddy."

"Heh. Just wait until it's Katara. You're in for it." Sokka picked up his waterskin, took a slow sip, and then let out a sigh.

Zuko eyed his own, debating if the bitter ale was worth another shot. "Yeah, I think we'll elope."

" _If_ you ever get around to proposing."

"I'm working on it, OK!" At this, he decided to drink, instantly regretting it.

Sokka gave him a few slaps on his back as he coughed. "What's the hold up, really? You're not making Katara a necklace, so just ask her already?"

"I don't know. The perfect moment? Since I fucked it up so bad at King Kuei's wedding."

"No, _I_ was the one who botched a proposal at someone else's wedding. _Not_ the perfect moment, alright? But we're good. Suki was… ready."

"But, are _you_ ready, Sokka?"

Their eyes met. Sokka's ocean blue looked like Katara's, Zuko noticed, and he wondered if their mother's had been the same color.

"Master Piandao says that you're truly ready when you learn to anticipate your opponent's next move." Sokka's gaze was intense. Like Hakoda's, even if he did happen to have his mother's eyes.

Zuko tilted his head in consideration. "So… are you saying that you're ready because you know Suki really well… or because you finally learned how to beat her in a fight?"

At this, Sokka looked either abashed or amused, it was hard to tell which. "What? No! My point is… I asked her because I knew what her answer would be. The only reason to be afraid is because of rejection, right? Soooo, you know what Katara will say… just ask her already!"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not afraid she'll say no!" _Because that's not it at all, is it? It's too much to ask of her._

"Then what's your problem, man?"

"I'm afraid that… that she'll say yes."


	25. Sis Hunt

As they continued their repairs on the airship, Zuko suspected that they had long since fixed its problems and were now working on certain improvements. While Sokka's engineering expertise did impress Zuko, his lack of sleep from the night before combined with the midday heat was starting to make his vision blur. Seal jerky and Whaletail Ale for both breakfast and lunch didn't help, either. Finally, they stepped back to assess their work, and much to Zuko's relief, Sokka declared the project done.

"It needs a name," he said.

"A what?" Zuko raised a hand above his forehead to shield his eyes from the glaring sun.

"You know, like we do with our boats? My Dad built his with his own hands and named it—"

"The Blue Wolf," they said together in unison.

"Believe it or not, I helped with the design of these things," Sokka added, pointing back at the airship.

Zuko nodded. "I believe it. You gonna name it after your spirit animal, then? Like your Dad did?"

Sokka laughed. "It's fitting for an airship, I guess. The eagle hawk. Maybe I should keep it simple, though. The Eagle. Or The Hawk. I already have Hawky as a messenger bird, so how about The Soaring Eagle?" He waved his hand in the air in a dramatic fashion before gripping his chin in a more thoughtful manner. "Hmm. Eagle is a distinction for chief in the Water Tribe, so Chief Eagle? Eagle Chief? No, that doesn't sound right. What do you think? Zuko? Zuko! What's the matter?"

Naming an airship _should be_ simple, yes, but Zuko's stomach was doing that thing where the bottom of it felt like it was dropping out—as if a dead weight had settled there instead, this resident dread that kept clinching his gut and threatening to shatter his world over and over again. Sokka's voice only just barely broke though the sound of blood pounding behind his ears.

"Zuko, sit down. You look like you're about to toss your fireflakes."

"S-s-sokka. Wasn't your grandfather's spirit animal an eagle?"

"Uhh, yeah? Why?"

"How much do you know about him?"

"Not much. Dad hardly ever talks about him. I don't think they got along. Bato told me once that my grandfather was pretty ruthless as a chief. Not anything like Dad. And he was a rotten father. Why? Did he tell you something?"

"Not much, no."

"Then, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just… I had a dream about an eagle. That's all." _And a snow leopard. And a blood sacrifice._

Oblivious to the dark turn Zuko's thoughts had taken, Sokka continued, "You're probably right. I shouldn't name it anything with the eagle. Hmm, what about Warrior Hawk? So it's a nod to Suki, too?"

Zuko swallowed back the bitterness of bile in the back of his throat. "Sounds like the name of a warship, though." _And I've lost my taste for war._

Sokka pulled the pai sho tile out of his pocket and gently rubbed it between between his fingers and thumb. "I'm afraid it might be needed as one."

Zuko wished he could blame it on the bad ale and not fear overtaking him, but he couldn't help but do just as Sokka had said. Except that he hadn't eaten any fireflakes to toss. And the last time he had thrown up had been on the prison steps after visiting his father, thus solidifying his suspicions. With all notions of spirit animals aside, he just _knew_ these bad feelings had something to do with Ozai.

* * *

"The New Ozai Society," Iroh said with a deep-set frown.

"The _what_?" Zuko leaned in toward his uncle at the table where they shared tea and rice cakes with Hakoda and Sokka later that afternoon. Suki had apparently roped Katara and Jin into helping her with some wedding stuff. Sokka gave him a look of warning, calling them the "saber-tooth sisters," but Zuko only wished that proposals and marriages could be their main focus right now.

"It's a message from Advisor Piandao. It came by way of falcon-hawk since they're the fastest and hardest to track," Iroh continued.

"Falcon Hawk! That's what I should name the airship!" Sokka said with a spark in his eyes and a mouthful of rice cake.

"Sokka, shut up! This is serious!" Zuko snapped, earning him stern, yet solemn gazes from the two elders at the table.

"There was an attempted coup at the palace, but Colonel Cheng's guards held them off, and your advisors have everything under control for the time being." Iroh's finger followed the words on the page as he read. "Piandao and Jeong Jeong will remain there, but they wish for us to rally a support faction here to accompany the Fire Lord's return."

"What about the prison?" Zuko asked.

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Is it… secure? Do they know if anyone—"

"I'm sorry, it doesn't say, Nephew."

 _Fuck._ "What about the mental hospital?"

"It doesn't—"

"WHY doesn't it say?" Zuko grabbed the parchment from his uncle's hands and skimmed over it. The message revealed nothing else, unfortunately.

"I don't think you need to worry about Azula right now," Iroh said.

"Why not? She's my sister! She's _family_!" Zuko saw Hakoda's expression darken, perhaps at his defense of someone who had once tried to kill him. _She also tried to kill Katara._

But Hakoda understood about complicated family dynamics, didn't he? And betrayal, too.

Zuko let out a long sigh. "So, we don't know anything about this New Ozai Society? What do they want?"

"I assume they wish to see your father in power again," was Iroh's grim reply.

"WHICH IS WHY I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE PRISON!"

"Wait, wait," Sokka interjected. "Wasn't New Ozai the name of Omashu when it fell? Maybe the group is from there? Or bitter about what happened there? It doesn't _have to_ be about your dad, Zuko."

"Perhaps King Bumi can offer some insight when he arrives," Iroh considered.

"IF this secret society hasn't overthrown Omashu, too!" Zuko knew he was assuming the worst. He always did. And he was usually right. _Anything with Ozai's name attached to it is bound to be bad. Worse than bad, actually._

Hakoda started to say something, but before he could get more than a few words out, a Kyoshi villager interrupted them. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but General Iroh asked me to alert you if anyone approached the island. There is a ship entering the bay now and should be docking soon. It's… Water Tribe, sir."

"It's probably Master Pakku! Maybe Gran Gran came, too!" Sokka's face lit up like they hadn't been talking about gloom and doom at all.

No one else shared his excitement, though. Zuko noticed the muscles that flexed in Hakoda's arm when Iroh warily placed his hand there and asked, "Do you want to go check it out, Chief, or would you like for me to?"

Hakoda's jaw clinched. "I will." He stood swiftly and nodded to the villager. "Zuko, would you please come with me?"

Zuko saw the hurt in Sokka's eyes. A brief exchange of glances between father and son meant that Hakoda saw it, too. "Sokka—" he started.

"—is needed for some urgent work with the Order." Iroh removed his hand from the Chief's arm and gently gripped Sokka's shoulder. "You have a messenger hawk, don't you?"

"Yes sir," Sokka answered without taking his eyes off his father. Zuko didn't understand why they didn't just switch places. He could help his uncle with the White Lotus business, and Sokka could go receive the Water Tribe ship with Hakoda. _This doesn't make sense._

But instead of speaking out, he just watched them go, suddenly struck by his own wave of jealousy.

"Sokka doesn't know," Hakoda offered by way of explanation. "And I'm not ready… to tell him, yet. Not… like this."

The Chief walked away before Zuko could collect himself and his thoughts. When he finally caught up, he was trying so hard to match the other's furious stride, that the plaguing question slipped unbidden from his lips. "Why did Kanna kill your father?"

Hakoda didn't say anything at first, he just kept taking determined steps in the direction of the docks. Then, he stopped, and everything else seemed to stop with him. There was no crunch of their feet scuffling across the ground, no distant sound of waves crashing against the shore—only his voice, deep and low and sad.

"She thought it was in my—the tribe's—best interest if he were no longer the chief. It happened years ago. I thought he had just fallen ill. I never considered—"

 _Poison, then. A good way to get rid of unwanted leaders._ Zuko shuddered. "How did you find out?"

"She told me. Just before I left. She said that desperate times call for desperate measures. And if I didn't kill Gilak, then he would surely kill me. He had already threatened my loved ones, just like… just like my father did… so something had to be done."

"Who is Gilak?" Zuko asked, but he already knew. He had to be the leader of the rebel group from the South Pole—the one who had tried to kill Malina and arranged the attempted murder of Katara. Surely Hakoda would deal with such a man on his own terms. And he wouldn't need Kanna's encouragement—or confession—to spur his actions.

"He's a… brother in arms," the Chief replied. "We fought together in the war. I thought I could reason with him. I thought we could talk things through. But I was wrong."

"Some people think violence is the only way. Men like that don't see reason. Men like… my father. Men like…" _Yours_.

"But do you answer them with violence? He is not my enemy. We are not even at war."

"It is a different type of enemy." _The one you never see coming._ "And a different type of war." _Not the one that spills blood, but the one that severs the bonds of it._

Something in Hakoda softened, almost to the point of breaking. "It was never supposed to be like this. We were like brothers."

"But you'd be right to protect your loved ones. It sounds like Kanna may have been trying to protect you… and probably Kya, too… if she…" The image from his dream of the leopard feeding her cubs flashed in his mind. His mother would do— _had done_ the same for him. And if— _when_ someone had threatened Katara, he'd take care of the guy himself if he could.

Wouldn't he?

Even though Hakoda had started walking again, time and space still seemed to be suspended between them. "Zuko, tell me something. Would you kill your sister even after what she did to you? And your loved ones?"

"No." For his part, Zuko never viewed his Agni Kai with Azula as a fight to the death.

"What about your father?"

"That was Aang's fight, not mine." It was his default answer. Partly because he believed it was true and partly because he knew it was safe. He wasn't sure what he would do if he faced his father again. Surrender? Speak his mind? Neither had worked out well for him in the past. Maybe Kanna was right. _Desperate times call for…_

"Balance."

Zuko gaped at Hakoda, wondering if he missed something. "Huh?"

"Aang fights for balance. With violence on one end of the scale, you can only balance that with mercy. Aang chose not to kill your father because more bloodshed would tip the scale and plunge the world further into chaos. You can't fight evil with evil."

"But what about this New Ozai Society? With my father alive, there could still be more chaos… and evil…"

"As long as there are good people around like you and Aang and others who seek to maintain the balance, then the evil forces will stay in check."

"But what happens when the good people decide to leave, Chief?" Zuko wondered if his meaning would be understood.

Hakoda broke stride again and turned to pin him with eyes of ice. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But you left the South Pole."

"And I'm headed to our sister tribe. We all used to be one tribe anyway."

"But the South needs someone to fight for them."

"I'm not running away, Zuko. Not this time. I, like you, have recognized that it is not my battle to fight. It's someone else's."

Zuko's mind was racing now, but he couldn't settle on which question to ask next, if any. He'd certainly probed enough, but his instincts were telling him there was more. Something wasn't quite right. _This isn't the wolf. The wolf is loyal. The wolf is a fighter. The wolf stays with the pack. Unless…_

"We better get to that boat," Hakoda huffed. Picking up pace, he roughly pushed past the brush and into the clearing that led to the docks. As leaves and twigs scraped across barely healed skin, he gripped his side and grimaced.

That was it! The wolf had been injured. He left… to die alone. _It was only by chance that we were there to rescue him._

Hakoda had called it a pride thing. And Uncle had said pride was the source of shame. And Malina said shame could block one's water chakra?

Zuko knew he was supposed to draw wisdom from more than one source, but why did it have to be so… confusing?

"It's Nutha! And Niyok!" Hakoda's voice shook him from his thought trance, although Zuko couldn't make sense of the words. _Some Water Tribe spirits I haven't heard of, yet?_

No, they were girls. Two of them around Katara's age that had disembarked and were wrapped up in one of Hakoda's infamous bear hugs. _This is… odd._

The three then huddled together and shared cautious words as evidenced by their worried expressions, but they were all smiles by the time Zuko caught up to them.

"Nutha, Niyok, this is Fire Lord Zuko." Hakoda made the introductions, and everyone offered the customary greetings and bows.

"They've been working at the Earthen Fire Refinery, but the fumes keep making a lot of the workers there sick. I've arranged with Suki for them to come train to become Kyoshi Warriors," Hakoda continued.

"That's great." Zuko realized that it was the first time he'd seen anyone else from the Southern Water Tribe that was the same age as Sokka and Katara. He'd never thought about it before, but he suddenly wondered why that was the case.

"If you two want to go on and meet Suki up at the village, Zuko and I can gather your gear for you," Hakoda offered. Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that would be so nice! Feels great to finally stretch our sea legs!" Niyok replied. "I can't wait to get out of these boots!"

"Ugh, no one wants to smell your stinky feet!" Nutha waved a hand in front of her freckled nose.

Hakoda laughed. "You won't be needing those parkas here, either."

Nutha then eyed her sister with a smirk before pulling Niyok's hood over her head. She took off running, calling over her shoulder, "Race you there, skunk bear!"

Zuko stared after their retreating figures. _Yup. Definitely Water Tribe women. Same smirk. Same spunk._

"Sisters," Hakoda said while shaking his head.

It was a more lighthearted moment, and Zuko hadn't seen the Chief smile so fondly in a long time. He hated to ruin it.

But he did anyway. "Why are there so few in the Water Tribe the same age as Sokka and Katara? Did they all go away somewhere to work like Nutha and Niyok?"

Hakoda's demeanor immediately turned grave, and his entire chest swelled as he drew in a deep breath. He let it out slow and steady and almost painfully before he finally spoke. "Under my father's rule as chief, young men were sent to war as soon as they came of age at sixteen. I wasn't allowed, though, because I was the only heir after my brother passed. And I had a responsibility to provide my own heirs for the chiefdom."

He paused, and Zuko's thoughts drifted to the forty-first division and the Fire Nation's strategic sacrifice of new recruits. It wasn't quite the same, but…

"Almost an entire generation was lost to the war," Hakoda continued. "Only a few came home, and when they did, they were different. The fighting had changed them. Some, like Bato, refused to start a family. He wouldn't bring children into such a ravaged world. Nutha and Niyok… well, their father had a different way of coping, you could say."

Zuko wondered if he had met their father without knowing it. He'd encountered many gruff and war-hardened Water Tribesmen during their South Pole stay.

"When I became chief, we went on the defensive. We took some time to rebuild and grow. And I would never force anyone to go and fight. And we didn't have to until…"

Hakoda closed his eyes, and Zuko knew he was reliving the day that Kya was taken from him. _Spirits, it must have been horrible. The heat of anguish burning. The lingering smell of smoke. The echoes of someone…_

 _Screaming._ Someone was screaming.

Hakoda's eyes shot open and met Zuko's for the briefest of moments before they both started sprinting back toward the village.


	26. Mark Hunt

By the time Hakoda and Zuko arrived back at the warriors' barracks, the screaming had stopped. Katara and Jin stood near the doorway of the women's lodging wearing expressions of bewilderment, but neither appeared too concerned about anyone's safety.

"What happened?" Zuko leaned over with palms pressed into his thighs to catch his breath. He noticed the Chief was hardly panting at all, though.

Jin pointed a shaky finger in the direction of a nondescript building. "Well, Malina just ran out of our room screaming, but I think Suki was able to calm her down. They went in there."

Hakoda didn't wait around for further explanation.

Zuko straightened himself and looked questioningly at Katara. She just shrugged. "Some friends of mine are here from the South Pole. Suki was showing them where we're staying, and that's when Malina went all viper batshit."

As if on cue, Nutha and Niyok exited the barracks behind them.

The older frowned at him. "You didn't bring our stuff."

The younger elbowed her sister in the ribs. "Nutha, he's the Fire Lord, not your personal servant."

Nutha laced her fingers above her head and stretched her arms. "I know. I just wanted to change into something more comfortable."

Zuko had a sarcastic remark fired and ready about her choice in travel attire despite the risk he'd run in teasing a Water Tribe woman he just met. He smirked and cocked his head to the side—that's when he saw it. _The crescent moon shape. And possibly the reason why Malina was screaming.  
_

"What does the symbol mean?" he asked.

"Huh? What symbol?" Nutha covered her mouth as she yawned.

"On your—" _Armor?_

"Ugh. I told her not to wear it," Niyok replied. "It's our warrior uniforms. Nutha thought we'd need them to begin our training. I _told_ her we'd wear Kyoshi stuff, not these old rags from the Water Tribe. Besides, we're not training _now_. It's dinnertime… right? I sure hope so, because I'm famished."

"But the moon shape… it's sideways… or pointed down…" Zuko quickly diverted his eyes when he realized exactly where he was staring.

Nutha raised an eyebrow at him and pointed at the emblem on her chest. "The crescent moon means _bravery_ in the Water Tribe."

Zuko stood taller so he could focus on the top of her head instead. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice, attempting to make a more _lordly_ impression. "I knew that, actually. But it almost looks like the mark of the trusted to me."

"Oh, so the Fire Lord does know a little bit about Water Tribe culture. Good job with this one, Katara." Nutha shot his girlfriend a sideways glance, but she simply rolled her eyes in response.

Another snarky comment came to mind, but Zuko was trying to maintain some dignity here. Spirits knew he'd lost status completely while staying in the South Pole between Kanna's initial banishment of him and his ultimate imprisonment there. But with members of the White Lotus and other nationals expected at any minute, he needed to regain his composure and command respect.

Why he decided to do that with two impossible teenage girls was beyond anyone's guess, though. Perhaps because he had earned the mark of the brave. He certainly didn't make any claim for mark of the wise. _But you can't have more than one mark anyway…_

"So, which is it?" he asked. "The mark of the brave or the mark of the trusted?"

"It's both," Niyok interjected. "It's our father's mark. He says you can't have one without the other."

"But I thought you couldn't have more than one mark," Zuko challenged.

"He invented his own mark, OK?" Nutha snapped. "Because he's just… like that. He does things his own way. It's called the mark of loyalty… and I'm so… over it. I'd really like to change into something—"

"Here." Suki shuffled up next to the Water Tribe sisters and handed each of them a bundle. "The lightweight training gear should feel better after your long travels. But I will have you know that the Kyoshi Warrior uniform symbolizes loyalty, too. So, I hope you're just trying to shed clothing and not the notion entirely."

"No, of course not," Nutha grumbled. "Sorry, Sifu Suki, for my outburst. It won't happen again." And with that, she bowed and disappeared through the barracks doorway.

"I'm sorry about that." Niyok addressed Zuko as she spoke. "We didn't leave home—our father—on the best of terms."

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling less regal all of the sudden. "I understand. About fathers… I guess."

"Rrrrrright. So, I'll go get changed then," Niyok replied.

"I'll go check on dinner," Suki said.

"I'll go with you." Jin hooked elbows with Suki and nodded back at Katara. Then _both_ of them were giving his girlfriend a pointed look before turning to leave.

Zuko knew what that meant. Katara must have something to say to him.

"Uhhh, we could go get Nutha and Niyok's stuff? It's a nice walk down to the docks?" he offered.

She nodded slowly and accepted his outstretched hand.

They walked for some time in silence, and Zuko relished the sounds of the island—birds singing, fresh earth crunching beneath their feet, the soft rustling of leaves in the wind. All the ice and snow in the South Pole did make the place seem pristine and peaceful, but also very remote. _Alone._

Zuko had intended to let her speak first, but a question from earlier came to mind. "Is Gilak Nutha and Niyok's father?"

Katara released a drawn-out sigh as if she had been waiting for him to say something, _anything_. "Yes. Why? Did you meet Gilak?"

Zuko strained to remember. He didn't think so, though. And by the way Katara answered, it didn't seem like she was aware of this man's murderous agenda. "No. What do you know about him?" he asked.

Her hand slipped from his, and her expression turned grim. "Not much. He went to war whenever Dad did. But before that, Nutha and Niyok always wanted to stay at our hut. To get away from their father, I think. And as soon as he came back from the war, that's when they left to go work in the Earth Kingdom."

"Ahh, OK." To Zuko's relief, this meant that the two sisters were not likely involved in their father's rebellion, then.

Katara suddenly stopped walking at almost the same spot where Hakoda had earlier. And Zuko had this same sense of everything else coming to a halt, too.

"Zuko, I'm sorry."

"I—uhh, OK." _I should apologize, too... I think?_

She bit her lip and wrung her hands, and Zuko saw it coming, like waves crashing—the crying, the confusion, the confession. And somehow he knew she needed to get this out, whatever it was, no matter how hard it would be to see her this way. And no matter how much he wanted to take the blame instead.

"I'm sorry for what I said on the ship. I didn't mean it. I'm really glad you're a part of my family, Zuko. That my dad—" She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself.

 _That's... it?_ He grazed her elbow with his fingertips and offered a small smile by way of comfort. "Thank you for sharing your family with me. I didn't mean to monopolize your dad's time during our visit. He just…" _Helped me. A lot, actually._

"I know. He told me. I never knew all that about his father. And when I think about your father… or Gilak… it was so stupid for me to be mad at him. To be mad at you. I guess I was just… jealous or something. But he really is a good father. He was there for Nutha and Niyok when we were little, and now he's here for you. I should be grateful that he has so much love to give, but instead I—"

Zuko placed his index finger over her lips and then moved his hand to gently cup her cheek. "Hey. Just because you're not having problems, doesn't mean you don't still need your dad. One of his biggest fears is neglecting you and Sokka, so if you truly feel that way, you should talk to him about it. I know he would—"

She returned the gesture of shushing him. "No. That's just it. I _don't_ feel neglected. But he still thinks I feel that way. Because I'm apparently pretty good at bringing out the worst fears in people. Just like I did with you. You were getting so much better on all that stuff with your dad, and I just threw it back in your face. I'm not supposed to do that to someone I care about—to someone I love."

"Katara. I love you, too."

The tears that she had been holding back flowed freely now. "I'm so sorry."

"Katara. I forgive you."

"I never want to hurt you again," she whispered as she laced her fingers behind his neck and pressed her forehead against his chin.

Zuko's hands settled at the small of her back, and he sighed deeply. "But you will, and that's OK."

"What!? _No, Zuko_." At this, she tried to push away, but he held her tight and pulled her closer.

"Ka-ta-ra, you're not perfect. And neither am I. If we expect that from each other, then we'll keep letting each other down. Master Piandao says seek _partnership_ , not perfection."

"I know that, Zuko. I do. I just don't want to be like the other people who have hurt you."

"Trust me. You're not. And you don't bring out the worst fear in people, either. The fear itself does that. If anything, you give me hope."

Her brow knitted in confusion. "I… I don't understand."

"So, for people like your Dad and me—who have been hurt like we have—fear is always intertwined with our idea of love no matter how hard we try to overcome. Take your Dad for example. He was neglected by his own father, so he does everything in his power to _not_ neglect his own kids. Yet, he _still_ thinks he's failing you somehow. My father, he—"

Zuko gulped. He had intended to follow with a parallel statement about himself, but the feeling of dread in his stomach stole his words instead.

Pushing thoughts of Ozai aside, he redirected. "Katara, I never thought I'd be capable of loving someone like you. And worthy to be loved by someone like you. I'm not free from the fear, but it's more than I could have ever hoped for."

"I just wish you could be free of the pain, too. And I don't want to be the one to inflict it… if I can help it."

He laughed softly, thinking of how she wasn't much different than her father. So full of love to give and never satisfied that she's given enough. To reassure her, he said, "The difference is, their kind of pain leaves scars. Yours stings for a bit, but it doesn't leave a mark."

He wasn't surprised in the least when Katara reached up with a trembling hand to caress his scarred cheek. Instinctively, he closed his eyes, but he couldn't feel the coolness of her touch. He never could—not there.

 _It's a scar. It can't be healed._

Suddenly Kyoshi crashed in around him, and he plummeted into the caverns of Ba Sing Se. He found himself staring at Katara's face bathed in concern and a greenish glow from the crystals that surrounded them.

 _I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark._

And with Katara's hand positioned in the same way it was that day, he added, "I am free to love and be loved."

 _Maybe she did heal me after all?_

Then Zuko was met with a new onslaught of sensations—the sound of waves lapping against the hull of a ship and seagulls flying overhead, the smell of salty sea and morning mist, the ocean breeze whipping at his hair.

Malina's voice clipped the air. "I can't heal someone's emotional pain. They can only do that for themselves."

He thought maybe he felt her lightly touch his forearm, but no one was there. "You are not unworthy of love like you think you are. When you forgive yourself and learn to let that go…" Her words faded from a whisper into nothingness.

The scene started to shift again. Zuko gritted his teeth, trying to will himself back to the present—back to Katara. But apparently his trip down memory lane had just begun. He was hurled into a gray abyss that looked very much like the fog from the Legend of Makenna— _Smoke on the Water_. Then, as if summoned to court to petition the Fire Lord, people emerged one by one, speaking their piece and disappearing as quickly as they came.

Dr. Jung spoke first. "Anger is what keeps you from being able to let go of the fear."

Next, came his mother, her words wrought with grief. "Pain can make you stronger, but fear will tear you down."

"You _will_ learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!" Ozai's voice was forceful and anything but fatherly.

"We all endure pain and suffering. The difference is how we choose to respond to it," Hakoda offered in his calm, yet direct _fatherly_ tone.

Wearing a fatherly expression, Iroh added, "In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength."

Ursa appeared again, still solemn, but more composed this time. "It's always darkest before the dawn"

Then Zuko saw himself standing beside his uncle looking in a mirror. Iroh swelled with pride as he proclaimed, "The dark days of the Fire Nation are over. It is the reign of Fire Lord Zuko. It is the dawn of a new era."

Hakoda's image joined theirs in the mirror. "You bear the mark of the brave. You stand up for what you believe to be right, you defend your loved ones and your people, and your inspire courage in others."

At last, it was only Zuko staring at his own reflection. The gray had faded to black, and he pinched his arm in another attempt to wake up from this— _whatever_ this was. He saw himself wince in the mirror, and that's when he noticed—the scar was gone.

Hakoda's words echoed in his mind or maybe in the void, he couldn't be sure. "The mark is only a symbol. What matters is the lesson you learned today."

 _This must be the part where I face myself._

He cleared his throat, stood a little taller, but avoided eye contact with the figure in the mirror. "So, pain is about perception. And to overcome, I choose to find hope even in the darkest of situations. I _have_ found hope, and I give hope to others. Maybe pain can make you stronger, but love… love can make you whole."

When nothing happened, Zuko dared not lose hope, not after making a statement like that.

He focused hard on the scarless face this time. "OK, umm. I am worthy. Worthy to love. And be loved. Worthy of my family and friends. Worthy to rule the Fire Nation."

 _No?_

With clinched fists and boiling blood, he tried again. "I am not afraid! I bear no marks of shame! I uphold my honor! I AM NOT MY FATHER!"

He spun around and punched the air, yelling at whatever force he perceived was keeping him there. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Then it struck him, a jolt, almost like lightening.

He turned slowly to face his reflection once more. He studied the chiseled contours of his flawless profile before pinning himself with a look of sheer determination.

"I… forgive you."

Fierce golden eyes were replaced with blue, and a canopy of trees entered his field of view. Zuko felt the rough ground beneath him and Katara's healing hands pulsing at his temples. It was only for the briefest of moments that he felt the sensation on both sides. Then, only the right side registered her touch, and that was his confirmation—the scar was still there.

 _What was that? A dream… or something?_

"Zuko! You're awake!" Katara exclaimed. "You passed out! I thought you were unconscious again! Are you OK?"

"I—uhh, yeah?"

"Oh, Zuko! Stop _doing_ that!" Her tone was scolding, but also a little breathy. She began peppering his face with soft, careful kisses, and his entire body thrummed in response.

"Mmmmm, Katara." The neediness in his voice was enough to encourage her to straddle him and claim his lips. Their insistence and desperation proved to be quite mutual.

Zuko lost all sense of where they were, what they had set out to do, and even what had just happened. All that mattered was this moment, this woman, and how wonderful they could make each other feel.

The _moment_ lasted until they were both topless and shamelessly groping each other on the earthen floor. Zuko may have missed the sound of approaching footsteps, but he did not miss the _growl._

 _Oh shit. The wolf._

He pushed them both to a seated position and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing to cover Katara's bare chest. She yelped at the sudden movement, but they'd been through something like this before, so she quickly tied the sash of his tunic across her waist. Zuko tucked his knees to his chest in an effort to hide the very obvious bulge in his pants.

That seemed to be the cue Hakoda was waiting for—so they would be somewhat decent before he approached. He cleared his throat, and Zuko thought the man _still_ sounded like a wolf on the prowl.

"I was just on my way to the docks to get Nutha and Niyok's stuff. I could use a hand, Zuko. If you're not too busy."

"N-n-no sir. I mean… yes sir." Zuko glanced nervously at Katara. She looked about as red as he felt.

"Also, I'm told that dinner will be ready soon," Hakoda continued. "Katara, perhaps you should go see if Suki needs help with the food?"

"Yes sir," she squeaked.

Nobody moved.

Hakoda shrugged. "OK, meet me at the docks whenever you're ready."

Zuko thought he saw a smirk tugging at the corner of the Chief's mouth, but he wouldn't consider himself so lucky. He let out the breath he had been holding and cast Katara an apologetic look before falling in step behind her father.

Hakoda stopped abruptly and eyed Zuko's shirtlessness with an unreadable expression. He then called back over his shoulder. "Hey, Katara. I think red really suits you."


	27. Blue Hunt

Dinner for Zuko consisted of a huge serving of exhaustion with a side of awkwardness—the former was hard to stomach, the latter, not very appetizing. His day began seemingly a lifetime ago with an early-morning conversation with Malina about the meaning of life which would essentially be rendered meaningless since Zuko thought Hakoda might _take_ his life if he ever found him— _them_ —in that _position_ again. And now that he was positioned in between the Chief and Katara in their seating arrangement, Zuko was clueless as to what he should say to either of them, if anything. He'd be better off talking to Malina right now, which was crazy given their track record, but she hadn't joined the group for dinner.

It didn't matter, though, since Sokka and Suki soon introduced the most _intriguing_ topic of discussion regarding their apartment décor back in Two Rivers. They started by asking for everyone's opinion, but then just kept arguing about it like an old married couple, Zuko observed with mixed amusement and annoyance.

"Well, I think the curtains should be thick. To block out the sun in case you want to sleep in," Sokka said with a huff.

 _We are seriously going to talk about drapery fabric. With the world on the brink of war._

"And I think you should rise with the sun," Suki countered. "It's more natural that way."

"But why? It's not like we're firebenders!" Sokka retorted. "No offense, Zuko."

"None taken," Zuko said.

Suki narrowed her eyes at her fiancé. "You wouldn't know it with as much firewhiskey you're drinking these days! If we got blackout curtains, you'd never wake up before noon!"

Zuko felt Hakoda stiffen beside him. Sokka seemed oblivious to the fatherly vibe that emanated from the Chief, but Zuko found that he could sense it quite well by now.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault that firewhiskey happens to be such a lucrative import in Two Rivers. It's simply a matter of economics. Zuko knows what I'm talking about."

"Uhhh…" Along with Sokka's half-smile and raised eyebrows came another helping of awkwardness. Hakoda cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. Zuko knew he should support his friend, but…

"Sokka—" Hakoda started.

 _Here it comes…_

Suki looked smug, like she expected—and welcomed—the scolding. Sokka, however, visibly shut down at the sound of his father's voice. Zuko saw it, and apparently Hakoda did, too.

The Chief's eyes slowly drifted across the faces of the young people sitting at the table with him. "You are all grown men and women now. And I trust you to make wise decisions. And to think about how your choices don't affect just you, but also the people you care about… who care about you."

Suki's expression softened. "Of course, sir. I'm sorry we let something as stupid as curtains get blown out of proportion." She nodded at Sokka for affirmation, but he was staring at his hands in his lap.

"It's OK to argue about little things as long as you're not ignoring a bigger, underlying problem. Kanna used to call it, 'the camelelephant in the room.' But I know you two will work it out, whatever it is. And you don't need my opinion on the matter, either." There was a hint of sadness in his voice as Hakoda pushed away from the table and stood to leave.

Zuko silently counted to himself. _3…2…1…_

"Dad, wait!" Sokka shot to his feet and followed the Chief out the door.

Zuko fully expected them to reconcile. He'd witnessed it before. A normal father-son relationship—where it was OK to mess up and OK to speak one's mind and even OK to disagree. The idea of it was so... overwhelming in his current state of exhaustion.

Zuko was about to excuse himself to go to bed, but Katara placed a hand on his forearm and whispered, "I'm worried about Dad. He's not healing properly."

Zuko was taken aback. "What, you mean his injury?"

"Yeah. It's like there's a lot of twisted up energy there. It reminds me—" She gulped. "—Of the time Aang got struck by lightening."

 _Yeah, let's add that one to the list of today's relentless reverie._

"Energy," he heard himself say, his voice strangely distant. "Like chi?"

"Zuko, do you know anything about chakras?" Katara asked.

Her question seemed out of the blue. Except that it wasn't.

"Sorta. Not really." _Supposedly my water chakra is blocked. Or maybe it's not anymore._

She shrugged. "OK. It was just something Aang used to talk about."

 _Oh. Right. Him._

For someone who was once obsessed with finding the world's savior, Zuko hadn't given the Avatar much thought lately.

* * *

A flushed yet not quite feverish feeling had persisted all evening. It may have started with Zuko and Katara's tryst among the trees or perhaps even before that—when he awoke from his dream? Vision? Revelation? Despite the few small gestures they shared after dinner that hinted at picking up where they left off earlier, Zuko and Katara retired to their own quarters for the night. He practically collapsed onto his mat, but sleep didn't overtake him right away.

He felt agitated and overheated and unsettled. His pulse was throbbing behind his eyes and beating in his ears. He shifted and tossed and turned. No one else had gone to bed, so he was alone in the barracks. Yet there was another source of heat in the room. And a pulse. He could _feel_ it.

He instantly knew what it was having sensed this connection before. He rummaged through his bags until he found the bundle of fabric that contained the egg and without giving it much more thought, he curled up around its warmth. As he slowly drifted into a dazed state, he thought maybe he could hear—and feel—the steady rhythm of a heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

* * *

The curiosity of the dragon egg was forgotten with the morning's abrupt awakening and bustle of activity. Apparently more people were starting to arrive on the island.

Zuko made it to the village square just in time for the excitement. Appa's characteristic grunt and the buzz of the crowd announced the approaching Avatar.

"Oh, Aangy!" A girl pushed her way through to be the first one to greet him.

"Oh, hi, Koko. It's, uhh, been a while," Aang said. Even his bald head was blushing, and Zuko couldn't help but wonder.

"His first fan girl," Katara informed as she slipped in beside him.

"Oh." Zuko watched the Avatar get swept away by this _Koko_ and a group of other Kyoshi citizens. "I guess we'll say, hi, later then."

"Gee, thanks for the ride, Twinkletoes." Toph poked her head over Appa's saddle. "Do any of you yoshis wanna help me down from here?"

Zuko smiled at the sound of her voice. He'd missed his sassy earthbending friend. He made his way toward her, but wasn't allowed passage without a full-body lick from Appa first.

"Ughhh. Hey there, buddy. Good to see you, too," he grumbled.

"Sparky!" Toph hollered. "Get me down before I pebble pummel your ass."

Zuko heard a few gasps from behind him and wondered if it was because a blind fourteen-year-old girl said it or that she said it to the Fire Lord. In any case, he laughed as he extended his hands toward her. "Watch out. I might burn you," he joked.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Her tone was light, but her statement was unfortunately true.

"Zuko!"

He nearly dropped Toph at the shrill sound of Ty Lee's voice. He had not expected to see her, although he knew she had traveled some with Aang recently.

The acrobat gracefully flipped from the edge of Appa's saddle and landed lightly on the ground next to him. People in the crowd gasped again, and a few actually clapped.

"Hey, Ty," he said with a wave.

She nearly knocked the breath out of him with the exuberance of her embrace. "Zuuuuuuuko! Your aura is so nice and blue!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What exactly does that mean?"

Ty Lee's face lit up. "It means peaceful. And whole."

"And healed," Katara added.

"That too!" Ty Lee chirped. "I've never seen you this way, Zuko. It's so wonderful!"

Suki joined their little group. "Hey Ty Lee. I'm glad you could make it. Here is your uniform. And I'd be happy to show you around, if you'd like."

"Wait. You're gonna become a Kyoshi Warrior, too?" Zuko asked.

"Yep!" Ty Lee unrolled the bundle of green fabric. "Oooh, maybe I'll have an aura to match. Like yours, Katara!"

Zuko was thoroughly confused. "Why are you green?"

"It means growth. Or transition." Katara answered without skipping a beat. "Seems fitting for Ty Lee if she's considering a life-altering decision. And for me, too. I guess."

Now that part made sense. _But what was Katara guessing about? Her decision or just the color of it?_

"I didn't realize you knew so much about auras, Katara!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Blah blah blah, aura badger-bullshit, blah blah," Toph interjected. "I've been on an air bison with Flippy-Do over here for two days, and we've exhausted this subject. Sooooo, what's for breakfast?"

"Sure thing," Suki said. "Follow me."

Zuko held back and watched the others walk on ahead—except for Ty Lee. She bounced instead. At one point, though, she stopped to call back over her shoulder, "Hey Zuko. I think blue really suits you."

He shook his head but couldn't help but smile. Then he overheard someone say, "It's great to have the Gaang back together again."

 _Everyone IS here, huh? Everyone I care about except for—_

"Zuko?" He didn't realize that Katara had lingered, too.

"Hey, how _do_ you know so much about auras?" he asked.

"Yugoda taught me in the North Pole. It's more of an Air Nation tradition, and I can't read them or anything. But she said it can be insightful for healing. Anything that has to do with the body's energy."

"Oh."

"So... I'm gonna feed Appa, get him settled… since I'm not sure where Aang went."

"OK. I'll help."

Appa grunted his approval of the idea.

Fire Lord and air bison obediently followed Katara to a clearing in the otherwise untamed Kyoshi terrain.

"Wow. It's beautiful here," Zuko said as he observed the scenery—a white arch-shaped bridge over a river that flowed from a nearby waterfall.

Then he heard a giggle followed by a high-pitch shriek. Apparently they weren't the only ones enjoying the view.

"Aangy, you're so ticklish!"

Katara rolled her eyes and grabbed Zuko's hand. "C'mon. Appa will be fine now. Sounds like _Aangy_ is here anyway."

Once they had put a fair distance in between them and the frolicking fourteen-year-olds, Katara stopped and placed a quick kiss on Zuko's lips. "I know a place where we can have some privacy. And this might be our only chance before more people get here and things get… busy."

"OK." _Yeah. I'd like to get busy. With you._

"Thing is, it's a little hard to get there. You up for it?"

"Yeah." _Definitely hard. And up for it._

They traipsed through the scraggly brush, occasionally stealing clumsy kisses from each other but nothing more for fear of getting caught like the day before. Once they arrived at the edge of the beach, Katara pointed to a cliff in the distance.

"It's just on the other side of that ridge. Race you there." And without more warning than that, she took off running.

 _Damn you, woman._

Zuko had almost caught up to her when she summoned a wave to lift her to the top of the rocky cliff. From there, she peered down at him, her smirk visible in the shadows and shimmers of the mid-morning sun. "You coming, Sparky?"

Zuko knew she intended for him to climb. It wasn't really that steep, but even still, he called out, "A little help here, Sweetness?" _Since we're channeling Toph and all._

She disappeared from his view.

Earthbending _would be_ a nice skill to have right about now.

 _Doesn't she remember what happened the last time I climbed a cliff?_

He grumbled through his entire ascent, but he let out an audible gasp when he reached the top. It wasn't from trying to catch his breath, though. And it wasn't from the view of a secluded cove below flanked by rocky walls on all sides save where crystal blue waters teased at a white-sand beach. It was from the elaborate ice structure that stood proudly on display with its waterbender architect beckoning him from the doorway.

 _Did Katara just make… an igloo?_

The downward climb took no time at all.

"But isn't it going to melt?" _Shut up, Zuko._

"Yeah," she replied. "So, we don't have much time."

"Well, it's been a while, so it probably won't—" _Shut UP, Zuko._

Neither one of them moved. He noticed she was eyeing the ground with uncertainty. At first, he thought it was because of the sand.

 _Yeah, it's not the best surface for..._

Then it hit him. "This… isn't what you envisioned, is it?"

She smiled, but the crease in her brow gave her away. "Well, n-n-no. Not technically. There's supposed to be snow."

"Rrrrright."

She then surveyed the length of him. "And in my fantasy, you're supposed to be wearing blue." Her eyes widened, and she immediately pressed her palms to her cheeks. "Oh shit. I can't believe I said that."

He felt his own face turn red, either from the heat of the moment or his disappointment in not being able to fulfill her fantasy. A drip of water splashed on his forehead from the top of the igloo, and Katara instinctively waved her hand to refreeze the makeshift ceiling.

 _But whenever she first had this fantasy, she wasn't a master waterbender, either. It's already OFF. So, we'll make do._

"I could just be wearing nothing. Would that work?" He closed the gap between them.

She jumped at his sudden movement and unexpectedly sidestepped him. "And you're also supposed to be my husband."

That one caught him off guard. Because they'd done this loads of times, and it was never an issue before.

Another splash of water, and a chill rippled through his body and shocked him to his very core. Then he melted to the ground and buried a knee in the warm, familiar sand. He took her hand.

"Katara. I know I'm not your husband. But I want to be. More than anything. And I know this isn't how you imagined your life would turn out, and that you never thought you would share your fantasy with someone from the Fire Nation much less the Fire Lord himself. A-a-and… you don't have to. We don't have to do this. Here. Right now. But there is a question I have to ask you. It can't wait any longer."

He paused to gauge her reaction. She looked hopeful and expectant and on the verge of tears, of course, but it was all very encouraging. So, he took a deep breath and continued.

"For all our plans that didn't work out like we thought they would and for all the unknowns that lie ahead, I hope you can at least imagine your life with me in it. Because I can't imagine mine without you. Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, will you marry me?"

The igloo was melting in droplets like rain by now, and Zuko thought each one fell in slow motion as he waited for her to speak.

Finally, "Yes, Zuko. My answer has always been yes. I don't know the answer to a lot of other things right now, but I know that I love you and want to be with you for the rest of our lives, I—"

Zuko couldn't hold back any more. He launched himself to his feet to seal the deal with a searing kiss. The heat of their passion only grew from there. He wasn't sure how much longer the igloo was going to last, though. Katara sensed this, too, and with a quick flick of her wrist, the walls turned to water and flowed seamlessly back to sea.

Zuko had no idea if the unblocking of one's water chakra would have any effect on its particular location in the body or if having a waterbender girlfriend— _no, fiancée_ —was even related, but Katara's every touch felt so intense. And not in a first-time sort of way, either, for which Zuko was grateful. Even with this new heightened awareness of certain sensations, he was able to go longer and harder than ever before.

Katara noticed the difference, too. And she expressed her appreciation with gasps and moans of pleasure that eventually turned to curses and shouts.

"FUCK! Yes, _Zuko_. YES!"

Zuko knew those were the sweet words of her climax. But sweeter still, was that he no longer felt cursed by his past, and the love of his life had finally said yes!

* * *

Afterward they took a quick dip in the ocean to wash off the sand, but their swim turned into another grope session that landed them back on the beach, bare and breathless. By that point, Zuko was sunburned, and the sand was definitely chaffing, but Katara healed them both before they scaled the cliff and started the trek back to the village.

Katara hooked her elbow in his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "How are we gonna tell people?"

"Most people think we already are," Zuko mused. "Because of Ba Sing Se, I guess."

"Yeah. But we should make an announcement or something. Don't you think? Practically everyone is here."

"Everyone is here. So, you're right. We should uhh—"

Zuko couldn't explain it, but he felt that strange sudden jolt that happened whenever he touched the dragon egg and also that time he and Katara held the lantern together. He looked down at where their arms were intertwined, and it was almost as if a pulse had formed there. He wondered if she could feel it, too. Then, the answer became all too obvious.

"We should do the ceremony of the eternal flame," he said.

"Ohhh-kay. We do happen to have the eternal flame. I'm not a firebender, though."

"Doesn't matter. Nonbenders can do it, too. Or uhh, non-firebenders. It's a Fire Nation engagement ritual where the union is announced and family and friends pledge their support. I just wish that—"

"Your mother were here," she finished. "We can wait, Zuko. It's OK."

"No. I don't know how long she'll be… wherever she is. And I don't know what's going on out there, Katara. What if there's another war? What if my father—"

"We should do it now, then. As future Fire Lady, I command it!" she teased with a resolute finger pointed in the air.

"Hey, it's not funny. This is serious, Katara!" He saw the look in her eyes, though, and knew she was about to tickle him or something, so he needed to make his move first. But tackling her would probably lead to other things, and it was too risky this close to the village. Besides they really needed to get back. Someone might be looking for them.

"Guys! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Aang's blue tattooed head appeared from seemingly nowhere.

Zuko's hands were around Katara's waist, and he was mere inches from biting her neck despite her earlier warning not to leave a bruise. _But you look so good in blue_ , he had said in response.

They quickly moved away from each other. "Oh hey, Aang. How's it going?" His fiancée's nonchalance sounded so forced, Zuko half-expected her to start whistling.

The Avatar let out a fake cough. "Uhh, Zuko. I need to talk to you."

"OK, talk," Zuko replied.

"Well, like _talk_ talk." Aang cast a sideways glance at Katara.

 _Ohhhh. Like man talk? This is probably about that Koko girl I bet._

Katara gracefully took the hint. "I'll go see what Toph is up to. I haven't seen her in ages!"

Zuko watched her retreating form, still mesmerized by their amazing morning. Then, "OK, Aang. What is it?"

The Avatar nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "It's about your mother."

* * *

 **A/N:** A more detailed account of the sex-on-a-beach scene is provided in my Zutara one-shot collection, _Appa Ate Momo_ , Chapter 15: Fantasy Part Two.


	28. Earth Hunt

"Zuko, there's something different about you." Aang tilted his head to one side.

The sudden change in topic was most unwelcome. "Yeah, so I've heard. Tell me what's going on."

"Not different like a new hairstyle or anything. But yours _is_ getting kinda long. Are you trying to grow it out?"

"No, _Aang_ ," Zuko growled. "My mother?"

"Right. Uhh, so she was looking for a spiritual awakening or something…"

"And?"

"That's it!" Aang exclaimed. "Your spirit seems more… err, spiritual? Did you make a trip to the Spirit World, too?"

"Dammit, Aang, I'm going to send _you_ to the Spirit World if you don't answer my question!" Zuko snapped.

"She's in the Spirit World!"

Zuko felt the blood drain from his face. "What!? Is she—"

Aang raised his palm in a placating manner. "No, no. She's just visiting. But humans aren't usually allowed to go between the earth and spiritual realm unless it's for a specific purpose. And the spirits have to grant permission. It's just… interesting."

Zuko allowed himself to breathe again. "My uncle went to the Spirit World once. After Lu Ten died."

The Avatar kept looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

"It's just that you seem—"

"I unblocked my water chakra, OK!?" _And I don't want to talk about it._

"Yeah? That's great, Zuko!" Aang clapped his hands together. "So, you unblocked your earth chakra, too, then!"

"My what? No… I don't think so." _Looks like we're talking about it anyway._

"You must have. You do them in order. Earth is first, the survival chakra at the base of your spine. It's blocked by fear. Water is pleasure and blocked by guilt. Spirits, Zuko, that must feel so… freeing for you! No wonder you're practically glowing!"

Zuko groaned and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. _I'm probably glowing because I've had the pleasure of multiple orgasms this morning. And come to think of it… I could really use a haircut. Why are we still talking about this?_

Aang continued to stare at him all giddy-like. So, yes, given his recent experiences and subsequent enlightenment, the earth chakra thing made complete sense.

"Yes, Aang. I must have unblocked the earth chakra, too. And I feel free as a bird." _Or maybe… a dragon?_

"Did you do any others? Next is fire in the stomach." The Avatar was beaming now—almost like a proud father.

 _I do have this weird feeling in my stomach all the time._ "I don't know."

"That one is hard for me," Aang admitted. "It has to do with willpower and sometimes feels contrary to my nature. Like firebending itself."

"What blocks it?" Zuko asked.

"Shame," Aang said solemnly. "I sense it most when I have a big decision to make. Because I worry about poor choices I've made in the past, and I don't want to repeat those mistakes. I'm stalled by indecision until I'm able to unblock this chakra."

"Oh." _I wonder if that's what Hakoda is dealing with right now?_

"So, did your mom tell you about chakras?"

"No, why?"

"I thought you knew. She went to the Eastern Air Temple to meet Guru Pathik. She wanted to try and open hers. It's amazing that you were able to do it on your own for the first time!"

"But I thought you said she was in the Spirit World."

"She is now. She couldn't get past the Earth chakra."

 _Right. The one that deals with fear._

Aang's expression darkened. "Zuko, I only had to face your dad once, but what your mom went through—"

"She told you?"

"No. Avatar Roku did. She went to see him first."

"Yeah, because he's her grandfather."

"No. Because she blames him for everything."

"That's… weird. It can't possibly be his fault. If anyone's to blame, it's Fire Lord Sozin."

"Wellllllll, Roku has been known to reveal these prophecies. I doubt he could have predicted the full extent of your family's suffering, but Ursa had a role to play."

"You mean she had a sacrifice to make," Zuko said through gritted teeth. "This is someone's life we're talking about here, Aang. Not some dramatic plot line."

"I know that. But all our stories are connected. _Everything_ is connected."

"Sounds like the light chakra."

" _Exactly_. Wow, Zuko. Are you sure you haven't been to an Air Temple recently?"

"No, Aang. I've been in the South Pole."

"Anything spiritual going on down there?"

Zuko shrugged. "A bunch of spirit animal stuff, I guess."

"That's SO cool!" Aang exclaimed. "Mine's the flying lemur! What's yours?"

 _Of course._ "The dragon," Zuko deadpanned.

"Oooh, remember the dancing dragon?" The fourteen-year-old started bouncing.

"No, Aang."

"Aww, come on. No one's around. Let's give it a go. For old time's sake?"

"No dancing."

* * *

"I _said_ no dancing!"

Zuko wondered why on earth he thought it was a good idea to enlist his uncle's help in spreading the word about their plans to conduct the ceremony of the eternal flame. What he had envisioned as a small affair with their closest family and friends was now becoming a full-scale festival for the whole island.

"Nonsense, Nephew. There's always an after-party for such events in the Fire Nation," Iroh replied in his usual jovial tone.

"But you'll notice we're not _IN_ the Fire Nation, Uncle. I'm not even marrying a Fire Nation woman!" Zuko retorted.

"Which is precisely why there must be dancing! Surely you at least learned that much about her culture during your visit to the South Pole."

"Yes, I know the Water Tribe likes to dance. But Katara doesn't. And I don't, either. And it's supposed to be about us, so would you please—"

"See, that's where you're wrong, Zuko," Iroh interjected. "Your union with Katara is much more than just two people who want to get married. It's the joining of two nations and the forging of a new future. It is the symbol of balance and the promise of peace! It gives us all a reason to celebrate."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose even though he knew his uncle was right, at least about the part where his marriage was more than just that. Because as Fire Lord, everything he did was about him, while at the same time, nothing was. He wished more people in their home land shared Iroh's optimistic view, though. They may as well enjoy the positive attention while they could. Who knew what kind of reception the Fire Nation would give the newly engaged couple?

"Uncle? Has anyone ever done the ceremony of the eternal flame with someone… not from the Fire Nation? That you know of?" he asked.

Iroh wound a finger around a strand of his beard. "Hmm. I _don't_ know. But who better than to set the precedent than the Fire Lord himself?"

Now, _that_ struck a chord. "Has a Fire Lord ever married someone… not from the Fire Nation?"

Several calculated seconds passed before Iroh ventured to answer. "Did you happen to hear any Water Tribe legends during your stay, Nephew?"

Zuko nodded slowly. "I may have. But nothing that holds any merit in the Fire Nation, to my knowledge."

Iroh furrowed his brow and cleared his throat. "Well, Fire Nation soldiers used to tell a version of the Legend of Makenna, but usually only late at night when their tongues and trousers were let loose."

"Umm, OK."

"You wouldn't like the story." Iroh diverted his gaze. "Unlike you, such men did not hold any respect for Water Tribe women."

"But was Makenna my great-grandmother?" Zuko persisted.

"I think it's safe to say that Sozin enjoyed her company, yes. But whether or not a child was conceived was never confirmed."

"Then who is Druk?"

Iroh's eyes widened in surprise at the question. "Druk is… not a Water Tribe legend. He is a child spirit that haunts The Phoenix."

Zuko shuddered. "The Phoenix?" _Oh dear Agni…_

"It's a remote Fire Nation prison. It's no longer in operation, but it's where we used to send the waterbenders who were captured during the war. There are reasons why it's called that, but again, you wouldn't like the story."

"Are there _any_ stories from the Fire Nation that I would like, Uncle?"

"Of course, Zuko. There's yours."

* * *

By that evening, everyone on the island knew about the ceremony and engagement party set to take place the next day. King Bumi had arrived from Omashu, but brought no news of outside goings-on, only cryptic riddles that left Zuko frustrated and increasingly worried about their lack of information. Iroh assured him that Masters Piandao and Jeong Jeong would respond to their letters soon.

Zuko was a little late to dinner and found Katara already seated in between Ty Lee and Niyok, chatting animatedly about a wedding-related topic as best he could tell. So, he took the available chair next to Malina, admitting to himself that he was actually glad to see her.

"I hear congratulations are in order," she said once he was within earshot.

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks," he replied.

"Glad you finally grew a pair." She smirked.

Instead of getting flustered like he always did where Malina was concerned, he decided to play along this time. "Oh well, you would know, of course."

"Hey, all I said was that you were blocked. I said nothing about your bollocks."

They were speaking just above a whisper, but Zuko knew this would sound so bad if taken out of context. Hakoda was seated on the other side of Malina engaged in conversation with Governor Oyaji. And no one else seemed to be paying them any attention.

"Not blocked anymore," he said. "Got that taken care of."

"Oh yeah? Cleared up your little problem, Firelord Blueballs?"

"Yep. All clear."

Zuko figured that settled the matter, so he tipped his glass toward her and took a slow sip of his wine. He did notice her smirk morph into something a little more devious, but what else could she possibly say?

It wasn't what she said next. It's what she did.

He spewed out his wine and made a high-pitch yelp that turned the heads of nearly everyone in the room. As quickly as Malina had grabbed him there—right in the water chakra—she released him, and he didn't dare look in her direction or, Agni forbid, _down_ at where the offense took place.

"S-s-sorry everybody," he said sheepishly. "I choked on my wine. The flavor… I was expecting something… a little more reserved."

"I'm sorry that our Kyoshi vintage doesn't suit your refined tastes, Fire Lord," Governor Oyaji said with a sneer.

"No, no, it's fine. And I thank you, Governor, for hosting us all."

"Ha. Shows what you know. Your uncle has agreed to foot the bill for this one. Surely he consulted you first? Such a high expenditure for a war-torn nation," Oyaji continued his affront.

If Zuko could handle Malina's comments and whatever she just did under the table without blushing, then he could roll with this, too.

"Then, as tonight's host, I propose a toast," he redirected while raising his glass in the air. "No matter what happens, may we always be able to find hope in every situation."

The gesture was met with a chorus of murmured affirmations and clinking sounds. Then, Zuko drank, and this time, he savored, letting out a long _ahhhhhh_ as he sat back in his chair.

He had taken several bites of food before Malina finally spoke again. "You were right. All clear down there."

"You could have just taken my word for it."

"Confidence has never been your strong suit, Firelord Hopeless. Although you could have fooled me just now with your little speech."

"Maybe you're just disillusioned because your light chakra is blocked. Want me to poke you in the forehead to find out?"

"OK, OK, I'm sorry," she relented.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Hakoda leaned over and eyed them both with that characteristic fatherly expression of his.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"Ohhhh-kay. Well, it sounded like fighting to me," the Chief said, obviously unconvinced. "Speaking of, are either of you going to watch the fight after dinner?"

"What fight?" Zuko asked.

"The earthbending rumble. King Bumi versus Toph. It's a rematch, apparently."

"Seriously? We're on an island… doesn't that seem… dangerous?" Zuko briefly wondered if he was starting to sound too... fatherly?

"You could try talking them out of it, I suppose." Hakoda raised an eyebrow.

 _Right. No chance on earth of that ever happening._

"I'm not going, Koda. I think I'll go to bed early again." Malina winced and clutched her side as she tried to stand.

"OK, I'll walk you back to the infirmary." Hakoda offered her his arm.

"I'm headed that way anyway," Zuko said. "If you wanted to catch the fight, Chief."

"I did just promise Governor Oyaji I would help with crowd control, so if you don't mind…" Hakoda leaned over and pecked Malina on the forehead. She grabbed his collar to pull him in for a more passionate kiss. "Mmmm, 'night Koda."

Zuko just rolled his eyes and extended his arm for her to lean on as they walked.

"Plotting your revenge, Firelord Playboy?"

"No, actually. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Well, even if the Fire Nation allows polygamy, I'm already taken. Sorry to disappoint you."

 _Impossible woman!_ "No, I'm serious. It's a question about Hakoda."

"Ohhhh, you're into _that_ sort of thing. But he's her father. That would be the epitome of awkward, don't you think? Besides, I'm not sure if _I_ approve."

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks and turned to grip her upper arms, resisting the urge to shake some sense into her. "Agni, are you drunk? What is wrong with you?"

Her knees gave out, and her head crashed into his chest, causing her to collapse into his embrace. "My light chakra is blocked! You said it yourself! Or maybe all of them are blocked. I dunno. But I'm not healing fast enough, so something is not flowing right!"

Zuko didn't have time to reflect on how this would have felt totally awkward a few days ago. But for right now, he knew he needed to be strong for her. "Hey, hey, it's OK. I was going to ask the same thing about Hakoda. If his chi was, you know… flowing. Like if you'd had a chance to check him, but you shouldn't be healing, not in this condition."

"And what condition is that Firelord Crackpot?" Malina's head began lulling to one side.

"I dunno! Not healed?" _Broken?_

"You're diagnosis is spot on. I can't wait to hear what you prescribe for treatment."

"Uhh, how about… bed rest?"

"I like the way you think." And with that, she passed out.

Zuko scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way, completely unnerved by how it reminded him of the last time he saw his mother.

The healer met him at the doorway to the infirmary. Zuko was a bit blindsided when the first words out of her mouth were, "Did she have anything to drink at dinner?"

"Umm, yeah? I think so," he answered as he gently laid Malina down on the lone bed inside a small, yet impeccably clean room.

The healer placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "I told Chief Hakoda not to let her drink!"

"Oh. Sorry. He was kinda busy." Zuko took in the woman's stance with some measure of amusement. _Seriously, who does that when they're mad? Besides Katara._

The scolding only escalated from there. "She's on the sun poppy for pain! It's not a good idea to mix such substances with alcohol!"

"OK, I get it! Will she be alright?" He thought about saying something more cliché. _Is she gonna make it, doc?_

It wasn't that he was trying to make light of the situation, but Malina had the presence of mind not five minutes ago to call him annoying nicknames, so…

The woman finally softened. "Aside from the earth-splitting headache she'll have in the morning? Yeah. She'll be fine."

* * *

When Zuko arrived back at the barracks, he found the men's side empty—or so he thought, at first. Upon closer inspection, he saw that what he mistook for a lantern was, in fact, Aang curled up on the floor next to his bed.

 _Is he glowing? He must be meditating… or something. Wait… that's MY bed._

"Aang, what are you doing?"

"Zuko! You didn't tell me you had a dragon egg?" Aang slowly lifted the source of light from his lap and presented it to Zuko. The heat and pulsing sensations were stronger than ever.

"Aang… what are you _doing_?" Zuko stepped forward and touched the egg. Because he had to. The draw to it was irresistible.

"I don't know. It's like it was calling to me," Aang said.

"You can feel it, too?"

A sudden jolt. Then, a heartbeat.

"Zuko, it's alive! We've got to do the dancing dragon! Come on!"

Before Zuko could protest, Aang was dragging him outside with one arm while cradling the egg in the other. He began pushing some dirt and leaves together with his feet to make some semblance of a platform—no, _a nest._

Zuko took off his tunic and cushioned the egg with it. He didn't know why, but ever since Malina told him about Druk, he'd treated it a little more delicately.

The two benders positioned themselves for the first form in the dancing dragon series. Zuko's bare chest heaved with anticipation, and Aang's wide eyes glistened with excitement. The scene was bathed in silvery moonlight, casting an ethereal glow around them.

"Do you remember it?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Zuko replied.

They performed flawlessly in a circle around the mound that contained the dragon egg. Zuko thought he could hear the familiar heartbeat pulsing in rhythm with their movements.

 _This is IT. There really is a dragon in there!_

They finished and watched the egg intently for what seemed like an entire moon cycle.

"Do you think anything happened?" Aang finally asked.

"I don't know." Zuko was doubtful since he didn't feel the pulling sensation anymore.

Aang reached out with a tentative hand. "There's still a pulse, but it's not as strong as before. I don't understand. I thought surely—"

"It's OK, Aang. It's always been strange. I've never understood it." Zuko scooped up the egg and his shirt and tucked them both under his elbow. He turned to walk back toward the barracks, leaving a perplexed Avatar just standing there still staring at the ground.

Zuko felt a tiny flutter from the bundle in his arms. Instinctively, he held it tighter and said, "There, there. It's OK, Druk."

 _I'm such an idiot. I even sleep with the damn thing…_

"Did you just say Druk?" Aang asked.

"Oh. Yeah. It's kind of a pet name, I guess."

"No. It's not. Why did you call it that?" Aang was now pressed at his side and pressing for answers.

Zuko flinched at the sudden invasion of his space. "It's nothing. It's from… a Fire Nation legend, OK?"

"Are you _sure_ you didn't go to the Spirit World?"

"YES, Aang. We went through this already. Good night." Zuko took a few determined steps away from the Avatar.

"No, wait. You're the spirit of the dragon, right?"

Zuko stopped walking. "Supposedly. But—"

"No, Zuko. This is huge! This is—oh, wow…" Aang nearly rammed into him, then circled around so they were facing each other.

Zuko sighed heavily and shifted the weight of the egg to his other arm. "What is it now?"

Aang put a hand on his shoulder and pinned him with intense gray eyes. "Zuko, listen. I've _met_ Druk. And so has your mother."


	29. Haunt Hunt

"Uncle said Druk was some child spirit that haunts prisons." Zuko tightened his grip on the egg he was holding. Even though its mystery wouldn't serve as much of an anchor, everything else that made sense seemed to be slipping away.

Aang scrunched up his face in an almost pained expression. "Umm… sorta. Maybe it would be good to talk to your uncle, too, actually."

"He's probably back at the fight between Toph and—"

"King Bumi—" Iroh's voice caused them both to jump. "—is looking for his oldest friend to celebrate his victory with, Avatar Aang."

Aang gaped at the old man who had just appeared at Zuko's side. "Bumi won? I thought surely Toph would—"

"Just between you and me, I think she let him win," Iroh said with a wink.

Zuko shook his head in disbelief. "No way. Toph would never throw a match."

"Toph is stubborn and proud, but I don't think she feels the need to prove herself as much as she used to. She's growing up. You all are."

By the way his uncle's eyes glistened and chest swelled, Zuko knew what was coming next. He instinctively leaned sideways into the familiar embrace. "But still, King Bumi—"

"—is an old man with not too many fights left in him," Iroh continued. "True victory does not lie in this one brawl or even one battle. It comes from the legacy he can pass down to the next generation to keep fighting—and _winning_ —as long as it's for the right reason."

Suddenly the egg felt very heavy. Like it could be his anchor, but not without the weight of responsibility. "That's the hard part, though," Zuko said softly. "Knowing when it's the right thing to fight for."

"That's why you have each other." Iroh pulled away from Zuko and beamed at both of them. "Avatar Aang, perhaps you should go congratulate Bumi before he gets too drunk on victory? And then come join Zuko and me for tea?"

"Sure thing, sir! See you soon!" With that, Aang zipped away in his usual airbender fashion.

Golden eyes flashed in the darkness. "It's a little late for tea, Uncle."

Copper eyes sparked in response. "Somehow I knew those words would come back to haunt me."

* * *

"So, _haunt_ really is a strong word for what Druk does," Aang started his explanation over a spread of chamomile tea sometime later. "It's more like _hunt_."

Iroh rested his chin on folded hands with his elbows propped up on the small table they shared. "So, you saw Druk in the Spirit World? What does that— _he_ have to do with my nephew?"

Aang leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, for starters, General Iroh, you're _his_ nephew."

Zuko observed that neither of their postures spoke to proper Fire Nation tea etiquette, but he'd made the point himself earlier. _You'll notice we're not IN the Fire Nation_. He didn't expect his uncle to spew out a little of his beloved beverage, though. The conversation grew even more strange after that.

Once recovered, Iroh replied, "According to some versions of a legend retold over many years, yes, but no one knows for sure."

"I think Druk would know, wouldn't you?" Something intense brewed in the Avatar's eyes. _Like storm clouds_ , Zuko thought.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Iroh urged.

The sternness in Aang's gaze gave way to uncertainty. _So, not like a storm. More like... fog._

"OK, umm. So… the transition between our world and the Spirit World is kinda hard to explain, but humans and spirits can pass into the other realm under special circumstances. Like I'm a special case, being the Avatar and all… and there's the Painted Lady, for example… and Hei Bai…"

Iroh and Zuko just stared at him. _Yep. Dense, damp, debilitating fog._

"Oh, right. I forget that you guys weren't—nevermind." Aang shrugged and offered a small sheepish smile. "So, Druk is special, too, but it's like he's suspended between the two worlds. He wants answers about his death before he can reside peacefully in the Spirit World, so he makes frequent trips to the human world in search of the truth. But he's only a kid, and it's kinda creepy, so I think it's hard to understand—"

"You're right. I don't understand," Zuko deadpanned.

Aang drew in a deep breath. "OK. Druk is probably about three or four years old. He's kinda Fire Nation, but kinda not, but it's hard to tell because he has these… burn scars on his face. He's deathly afraid of—err, _sorry_ —poor choice of words… he knows that the Fire Lord burned him and that Sozin was his father. He doesn't know what happened to his mother, so that's why he comes back. To look for her."

"Ahh, I see. That's why he went to The Phoenix, then," Iroh interjected. "Because that was the Water Tribe prison in the Fire Nation."

"Yes. And that's what he did for years. Visit Fire Nation prisons."

"But why prisons? Why didn't he just go to the South Pole to look for his mom?" Zuko asked.

"I think maybe his interactions with prisoners and guards became interesting to him. He could either scare people or offer comfort to them. It was a pretty powerful position to be in. But the _real_ reason is because he would never encounter a Fire Lord in prison, and as a general rule, he avoided the royal family… until recently."

"Because a Fire Lord happens to be in prison now?" Zuko tried to steady the slight tremble in his hand so he could take a sip of tea.

"No. Because he met your mother in the Spirit World," Aang replied.

"Oh." Somehow Zuko managed to swallow.

"So… Druk is looking for a mother. And your mother is harboring incredible guilt about leaving her children. She blames herself for what happened to you, Zuko, and when she looks at Druk, she—"

"She sees my face. And a chance to redeem herself. I get it."

"But this can't be a healthy way for Ursa to heal," Iroh said. "Druk is dead. And he is not her son. Zuko is alive and still needs her. How long does she plan to stay in the Spirit World?"

The Avatar clinched his jaw and nodded. "I agree. Ursa needs to come back. But Druk also needs to stay there. This is where the dragon egg comes in, I think. Druk is bound to it, but he doesn't know it. Sora, Sozin's dragon, has tried to make contact with Druk in the Spirit World, but he runs away from her. He is afraid because she was his father's dragon, but in reality, Sora is Druk's connection to Makenna."

"So, when the dragon egg hatches, Druk will just automatically know all this?" Zuko saw his frustration start to boil in the tea cup he was holding.

"I don't know… I think it has more to do with the spirit of the dragon, actually."

"But I have no idea what to think about all that stuff, either! Kanna says the spirit is 'in me,' but Malina says I'll get when I need it. I'm not sure which is right." _I'm not sure of anything anymore._

"It's both," Iroh answered in a firm voice. "It's _in_ you, but lies dormant until you clear the pathway to set it free. This is what the masters, Ran and Sha, showed me. I am not called 'The Dragon of the West' for the fire that I can breathe out, but for the spark that is lit within."

"OK…" _This is starting to sound like… chakras._

Iroh then set his teacup down with a startling _clank_. "And Druk probably has it, too, and is just waiting for release. But the spirit of the dragon is not power-seeking like his escapades in the prisons. It embodies strength and courage, so he must overcome his fears and let go of his attachments. And it is the spirit of reconciliation, so he must accept his past even if some questions go unanswered."

"OK, fine. Maybe Aang can relay that message to the kid next time he sees him. But what about me, Uncle?"

A warm smile spread across the old man's face. "The spirit of the dragon also rekindles and restores. I think it is time for you to reunite the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe. Let's all get a good night's sleep. We have a very important ceremony tomorrow."

That night Zuko had a very haunting dream about a child with a burnt face running aimlessly in the gray fog and screaming, "I'm looking for the Phoenix!" His voice then faded into ominous echoes of Ozai's maniacal laughter. Zuko hovered above the scene, his red wings flapping and his throat burning with fiery wrath, but he was powerless to do anything. Suddenly the shouting and cackling stopped, and the child was swept into the crest of an ocean wave. Zuko was momentarily blinded by a thick salty mist , but when his vision had cleared, he saw a woman in red kneeling on a white-sand beach, holding and comforting the boy. Zuko tried to call out to his mother, but the fire in his throat had turned his voice to ash. The woman then picked up the shivering child and turned to walk away. Zuko caught a glimpse of mocha skin peeking out from the crimson silk of her robes. Makenna?

No. It was Katara. _The Phoenix._

* * *

 **A/N:** Shorter chapter, so just a few notes here. First of all, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot. How the hell did I get up to 29 chapters? And how many chapters did it take for Zuko to propose? Yeah, so that was my first goal for this fic. I bet you can't guess what goal #2 is! But after that, this one is done and back to _Silver Lining_ (which will include some of the same events told from Katara's perspective).

Also to recap, part of Druk's story appears _Burning Passion_ , Chapter 8. And the backstory in _Sage Advice_ is somewhat related, so I'm toying with the idea of having Druk (the child spirit) make an appearance in that fic, too.


	30. Flame Hunt

It was Kyoshi custom for special occasions to take place in the scenic outdoor space with the white arch bridge and waterfall backdrop. In fact, this was where Sokka and Suki planned to have their wedding. And it came as no surprise whatsoever that while the minimal preparations were being made for the ceremony of the eternal flame, that the warrior couple were arguing, yet again, about wedding specifics.

"They've been back and forth on flowers non-stop for the past two days," Katara told Zuko over a picnic lunch they'd packed in hopes of stealing a few quiet moments to themselves. "Sokka wants lilacs because they remind him of our mother, but Suki informed him that they only grow in the spring and are not even native to Kyoshi Island."

Zuko remembered that lilacs would be in full bloom right about now in the Fire Nation. His mother had planted them in the palace gardens. It was the one place of beauty and respite where she could often be found. As a child, he loved it there, too. Something was always blooming—he could almost smell the fragrant perfume of firelillies and hear the turtleducks' playful splashing.

 _I miss home. And I miss Mom, too._

"Zuko? What are you thinking about?"

"I was wondering what type of flowers Suki wants instead?" he lied.

"She wants the plum blossom, but that's not what you were thinking about."

"I was thinking about… my mother."

Katara let out a deep sigh as her shoulders drooped. "Me, too. I wish they could be here today."

"We could… do something at the ceremony. To include them?" Zuko tucked his knees to his chest and gripped them with one arm, nestling his chin in the crook of his elbow. With his other hand, he began idly twisting a blade of grass around his fingers, something else he used to do while hiding in the palace gardens.

She leaned into his shoulder. "Yeah? What did you have in mind? Is there some part of the ceremony that includes lost loved ones?"

"Well, no, but it would be kinda cool to include a little Water Tribe tradition, too. Wasn't there something with a boat? There's a river there, so we could do that… if you want."

He felt her breath hitch. "I can't believe you remember that, Zuko. But didn't you think it was silly? You were just indulging me at the time… which is OK, I don't want to—"

Zuko tilted his head and cut her off with a kiss. "I've learned a lot since then. About how you won't stand to be simply indulged." Her soft moan encouraged another kiss. "And a lot more about Water Tribe culture," he added. "Even more about spiritual things, too."

The grass he had been playing with was soon interwoven in her hair as their kisses grew deeper and hungrier. _Mmm._ _The best picnic ever._

The sound of distant voices brought Zuko back to his senses, though, a reminder of what happened the last time they got carried away in the forest like this. So instead of reenacting death-by-utter-mortification-or-possibly-at-the-hands-of-Hakoda, they spent the rest of the afternoon gathering sticks and leaves to make boats for the Water Tribe samhain ritual.

Zuko wasn't altogether sure if their mothers' spirits would be able to _participate_ , in part because he didn't fully understand the concept of communicating with the dead and also given the fact that while his mother was technically _in_ the Spirit World, she was not really _of_ it. But the time spent with Katara making ceremonial watercraft—as if nothing else in the world mattered—was truly a _divine_ experience, he decided.

As it turned out, they weren't the only ones seeking to integrate other cultures into the ceremony, either. Since Zuko had never personally witnessed such an event, he left most of the planning to his uncle. This, of course, meant he had to acquiesce to a grandiose reception party, but the ceremony of the eternal flame itself was more than either of them could have ever hoped for or imagined.

* * *

As dusk approached, two torches were placed on either side of the arch-shaped bridge. For this part of the ceremony, only family and close friends gathered, while the others—basically the entirety of Kyoshi Island—awaited the celebration afterward back at the village square. Iroh began by transferring a small flicker from the lantern they had carried from the South Pole—which had originally come from the actual eternal flame at the Sun Warriors temple—to the first torch on the side of the bridge where everyone was huddled.

Then, Zuko and Katara approached. In each palm, she cupped a small handmade boat containing a tea-light candle. Zuko pulled a wisp of fire from the torch to light each candle, and Katara gently placed the boats in the water. As they watched the current carry the vessels away, each spoke a solemn word to their mothers.

Zuko strained to hear his fiancée's words, but they nearly took his breath away. "Mom, I just want you to know that I'm not afraid anymore," Katara began. "And I know the sacrifice you made was for family. I want you to meet Zuko. He's my family now, too. And I would make the same sacrifice for him if it ever came to it."

Zuko could _feel_ Katara's tear-brimmed eyes boring into him. He swallowed hard. _Perhaps this is not so much about if the lost loved one can hear you… and more about your willingness to say something. This is for the living, not for the dead._

"Uhh, hi Mom. I know you're in the Spirit World, and I hope you come back soon. I know there is a lot of darkness and pain in this world, and maybe you don't think you can face it, but… there is hope, too. Katara showed me… how to have hope, and she reminded me that I've seen true love before. That I saw it in you."

Then all at once, her sniffle, his shudder, and the two boats softly collided with one another, causing the candles to extinguish. Zuko sensed Katara's grip on him tighten as a lump formed in his throat. _Does that… mean something?_

Iroh let out a loud fake cough and proceeded to explain the flow of events. The betrothed's loved ones are supposed to transfer a flame from one torch to the other to demonstrate the support network they will provide. He pointed out the added symbolism of the bridge, saying something about _connection_ and _crossing over_ while nodding at Suki for confirmation. Zuko assumed this was a Kyoshi custom and not typically done in the Fire Nation. As his uncle kept talking, Zuko realized that aside from the fire, there was very little about this ceremony that was going to be _typical._

"In the Water Tribe, there is the betrothal necklace, and in the Fire Nation royal family, there is also the notion of arranged marriages," Iroh continued while pinning his nephew with a familiar gaze. "But my Giya was not royalty, and so we did things according to a lesser known, Fire Nation working class custom. We gave each other engagement rings." At this, he held out an open palm to reveal two simple golden rings Zuko had never seen before.

Iroh beamed as he handed over his gift. "These may not fit either of you, and you are certainly not obligated to wear them, but Zuko will be known as the Fire Lord of the people, no doubt, since he already appeals to our nation's poor and their petitions. And our dear Katara? She was helping Fire Nation citizens before we were even on the same side! But that's the thing about the ring, you'll notice—there are no sides. It is a continuous circle that symbolizes unity. And I believe your marriage will do the same."

Katara slipped the ring on her finger and gave Iroh a hug. Zuko had been gripping his ring hard enough to leave an imprint, but instead of wearing it, he tucked it into the pocket of his robe. The knot in his throat tightened as he couldn't shirk the feeling that this gift belonged to someone else. _To Lu Ten._

Iroh winked at his nephew, and Zuko nodded in response. There was no embrace as one might expect. But there was understanding. _Love means sacrifice._

As if on cue, another person who knew this truth all too well approached them next. His expression was uncharacteristically stern. "The Water Tribes are committed to the protection and preservation of our people and our land. It is important to be resourceful and prepared. I hope you will never need this for its true purpose, but it is symbolic of our time together recently and the life lessons we have shared."

Hakoda held out his hand to reveal a small silver container of war paint. Then, he dipped his thumb inside and began the familiar motion of tracing a shape on Zuko's forehead.

"The mark of the brave is already yours to claim, but in specific regard to your marriage with Katara, you will need great courage to stand against the opposition you will face. Our world is in dire need of the change you are rendering and the future you represent, but it may not think itself ready. Together you must be brave to show them the way."

Then, Hakoda nodded at Malina who smirked at Zuko before turning her attention toward Katara. The two women exchanged brief glares, then Malina took red paint and traced three vertical squiggly lines on Katara's forehead.

"In the Northern Water Tribe, the most elite warriors bear these marks before entering into a decisive battle. The Chief chooses them himself from the waterbending masters. Historically only the men were allowed to train, but one day, a girl from the Southern Water Tribe arrived and showed them that women can be masters, too. Thanks to you, Katara, girls in the North Pole can now choose if they want to learn the bending arts of healing or fighting—or both. They are not eligible for the elite guard, yet, but I believe their day— _our day_ —is coming."

At this, Hakoda's façade finally broke. His broad grin seemed to compete with watering— _melting_ —ice blue eyes. Zuko recognized it as pride because he felt it, too.

Malina placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. "All of that to say, you're gonna make one hell of a Fire Lady."

Zuko couldn't help but notice that the three lines on his fiancée's forehead even looked like fire. _Damn right she is._

He let out a half-choke, half-chuckle when Toph scuffled up next and poked him in the ribs. "Hey Sparky and Sweetness, so I'm not big on all the lovey dovey stuff, OK? But I knew you two had something going ever since I could feel your heartbeats racing back at the Western Air Temple, so I've probably known longer than anyone… maybe everyone longer than you. Anyway, here." She shoved something toward each of them.

"They're magnetic rocks," Toph explained. "They only fit together a certain way, the _opposite_ way, King Bumi says. Something about the poles, but he kinda lost me after that. The point is, opposites attract. With the rocks… and just like you. Like fire and water. Right, cuz you've never heard that one before, huh? Or like the North and South _Poles_ , geddit?" She paused to make a gesture toward where Hakoda and Malina had been standing moments before, but they had already carried their flames across the bridge at this point.

Toph shrugged and fidgeted. "Yeah, so like the sun and moon. Day and night. Tui and la. Ran and Sha. The dragon and the phoenix…"

Zuko laughed softly. "OK, Toph, we get it." _Wait, she wasn't in the South Pole with us. How would she know—?_

"Yeah, so… there you go." The earthbender spun around on her heel and started to walk away.

"Why the dragon and phoenix? What does that have to do with Katara and me?" Zuko called after her.

Toph turned back to face them again. "It's an old Earth Kingdom fable about a married couple that bickers too much. He sets her on fire whenever he gets mad, but then she just rises back up from the ashes to nag him some more. Don't you remember how much you guys used to fight at the Western Air Temple? _Geez_!"

Iroh cleared his throat to suppress his laughter. "Ahh, it's getting late. We don't want to keep the other guests waiting for too much longer. You can always reminisce about old times at the party."

Zuko groaned as he remembered the night was only beginning, but soon his vision was filled with two sets of blue calculating eyes. He flinched slightly when Suki reached for the lapel of his robe, but when he caught the sweet fragrance of the flower she pinned there, he understood.

"The plum blossom grows year round on Kyoshi Island," she said. "It cycles between its seasons of flower and fruit, meaning it provides both beauty and sustenance. It actually blooms during winter and bears fruit during the summer, so not only is it able to withstand the extreme temperatures, it thrives in them. This is why it is Kyoshi custom to have the plum blossom as a wedding flower. Because it symbolizes endurance, yes, but also fulfillment."

Suki hugged Katara and then elbowed Sokka who let out an affronted _owwww_. But the whole time his fiancée had been speaking, it was so evident that Sokka had been bursting with excitement, swaying to and fro on his heels and obviously hiding something behind his back. Katara gave a squeak of combined surprise and delight when she saw it.

Sokka brandished a small bundle of lilac blossoms and in a very curious gesture, started plucking them and placing them in Katara's hair. Zuko watched in wide-eyed wonder as tears were suddenly streaming down her face and also welling up in her brother's eyes.

"I remember when Mom used to make these purple flowers out of fabric and put them in your hair, Katara. She—" Sokka paused to draw in a deep breath. "You look so much like her now… what I remember of her, anyway. Umm—she would be so proud of you." He tucked one final flower behind her ear as the siblings' eyes met, both the same shade of ocean blue. Zuko knew it had to be the same color as Kya's.

Sokka sighed. "I think… if you asked Mom now what she thought of the Fire Nation, she would say that every place can be harsh. Like the winter in the South Pole, you know? But she would be OK with you going there. Because that is where the flowers grow. The l-l-lilacs, Katara. She always said they were her favorite flower, that they were in bloom _somewhere_ in the world. That somewhere… is with you."

This was no ceremony of the eternal flame, Zuko decided. This was the ceremony of the eternal emotional outpour. He was now frantically looking to see if anyone else was around to say their piece, but as Suki and Sokka lit a torch to carry their portion of the flame across the bridge, only Zuko and Katara were left.

"Where is Aang?" Katara whispered through sniffles and hiccups.

Zuko instinctively rubbed her back, breathing in the lilac's soothing scent in her hair. "I don't know."

He looked questioningly at the group gathered across the bridge. Iroh raised his eyebrows and tilted his head toward the flame. Hakoda embraced a shivering Malina, and Zuko noted she looked rather pale. Toph frowned. Sokka shrugged. And Suki had just finished adding her flame to the second torch. It was at this point that Zuko noticed its fire was distinctly different than the other. Much fuller and more colorful. Almost like... dragon fire. _Like the time I saw Ran and Sha._

The egg's call to him was suddenly stronger than it had ever been before. Zuko chanced a glance back in the direction of the village, wondering— _knowing_ —why Aang was missing.

"Zuko? Are you OK?" Katara's tone was pleading, and her eyes even moreso.

"Uhh, yeah."

"Can we just—?" She took a few hesitant steps toward the torch.

 _Something_ told Zuko that she felt it, too. Perhaps it was this sense of urgency in her voice. Or the tremble— _no, pulse_ —in her hand when she took his.

Zuko carried a flame in his other palm, and Katara held a torch that contained her fire. Together they crossed the bridge, a moment that seemed suspended in time yet happening quick as a flash. Neither of them noticed that the torch they left behind had become extinguished in their wake. Nor did they realize that instead of floating downstream, their ceremonial boats had become tangled in some reeds just offshore, as if remaining nearby for a purpose.

Zuko had no idea what happens during a normal ceremony of the eternal flame, but he was almost certain it was never _this._

When their fire joined the other, it was _exactly_ like Ran and Sha's revelation, a wall-like wave of color surrounding them. Zuko found himself hard pressed to find a new meaning in it, however. It was beautiful—full of life, energy, harmony, and balance. The difference this time was a feeling he had, but he couldn't quite describe it. Contentment? Yes... and no. Relief? Not really. It's more like...

 _Freedom._

* * *

 **A/N:** So sorry for the hiatus. Life happened, I guess. But writing is fun and helps me deal with life, so I'll be back. I _am_ back? This chapter was a hard one, I'll admit.

A few references are needed, though. First, the samhain ritual is from Emletish and _Not Stalking Firelord Zuko_. She portrays it as a Water Tribe Halloween and/or Day of the Dead tradition that Katara shares with Zuko (basically make a boat and say something to your lost loved one) but he doesn't really get it.

I have a chapter dedicated to a little backstory on the lilacs in _Rising Tide_ : Chapter 3.

The SWT Mark of the Brave and the Northern Water Tribe elite guard markings are canon. Most references to Ran and Sha, the Sun Warriors, and the eternal flame are also canon except for the ceremony part. I made that up as a Fire Nation engagement ritual and added some stuff from the other nations to make it very, oh, shall we say, balanced?


	31. Peace Hunt

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of this fic... sorta. There may be an epilogue. And some additional author's notes to help tie things in with my overall universe.

* * *

The vortex of fire only displayed its splendor for a few minutes, but it was long enough for Zuko to not only identify how free and full he felt, but also witness a perplexing and breathtaking sight. Katara had clung to him at first, perhaps out of fear or surprise, but soon she was standing with her arms outstretched and her eyes closed as if waiting for— _willing_ —the flames to rain down on her.

 _It's like she sees my element as her own._

He wanted her to _see_ it, though, and she was missing the best part. She didn't open her eyes until the flame had died back down. Zuko squinted at her in half-amazement, half-disappointment, yet in expectation of her response all the same. She hadn't marveled at the spectrum of colors like he did. He had hoped she would be able to look past the burning to see the beauty. Or perhaps past the _burnt…_

Instinctively he touched his scar, and the usual pang of insecurity followed. Maybe it was too much to wish for water to weld— _to wed_ —with fire. But then, Katara grazed his elbow with feather light fingertips and said the most astonishing thing.

"It felt like… the sun… but inside of you."

" _Wha-at_?" Zuko gaped at her.

"I don't know exactly. Like there's this source of light and energy… and everything is connected to it—not just this moment, not even just this lifetime—but, _everything_ , Zuko."

 _She's not talking about the eternal flame, is she? She's talking about… eternity._

"Look at the fire!" Two voices interjected in unison. Zuko's mind was too muddled to decipher whose, though.

His attention was first drawn to the tealight candles in their samhain ceremonial boats. They had been rekindled somehow, and when he saw their flicker reflecting in Katara's eyes— _Kya's_ eyes—he thought _maybe_ he understood. But then another flash appeared, more distant and less distinct. He followed her gaze back toward the village where erratic blasts peeked above the tree line.

"We're under attack!" Zuko's stomach lurched into his throat as he pivoted back toward the bridge.

An iron grip caught his forearm and copper eyes sparked in the near-darkness. "If it were an attack, Nephew, we'd know it. The fire is too… isolated," was Iroh's appeal.

"But who else here is a firebender besides us, Uncle?"

The blank stare he received was answer enough, and Zuko set off in a sprint toward the village. He heard voices and footsteps behind him but continued full speed ahead—into the line of fire, as always.

 _This island will not burn again because of me._

Sokka was the only one who could keep up with him, and he was saying something about the lilacs. Zuko had no idea why flowers would be a pressing matter when there was a perceived enemy threat.

 _The enemy._

Zuko recognized the rising taste of bile and tried to push away any thoughts of having to face his father again.

* * *

"Arik! What were you thinking!?" Zuko paced in between a partially charred Avatar Kyoshi statue and a red-faced eleven-year-old boy.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Arik squeaked. "I just wanted to do some party tricks, ya know?"

"No, I _don't_ know. I never had the luxury of attending parties when I was your age. I was training my ass off so that I never made a mistake like this!"

"Zuko," Katara said under her breath. "Don't you think you're being a little harsh on him?"

"Harsh!? You think this is harsh? He could have burned down the whole village!"

"But he didn't," a familiar but unexpected voice entered the scene.

"Grand Pakku!" Katara practically leapt into the old man's arms. "You came!"

"I arrived in the heat of the moment, you could say." Pakku laughed and nodded at Arik. "And just in time to lend a hand. Remember what we talked about, son. About control. And connection."

"Yessir," Arik mumbled, his eyes darting sideways as if looking for a fast getaway. He soon found his exit when Pakku turned his attention back to Zuko and Katara.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it time for the ceremony," he said.

Katara pulled back from their embrace and furrowed her brow. "Did Gran Gran—"

"No, she had to stay in the South Pole, dear," Pakku answered solemnly. "She wanted to come, but things are very unstable at home right now. Bato is serving as chief in your father's stead, and he needs all the support he can get."

Zuko shuddered at the statement, wondering if _anyone's_ home was stable right now. He knew his country certainly was not. The Earth Kingdom colonies were always in an uproar, too. Maybe things were calmer in the North Pole…

 _Is the only way to be secure is to remain isolated? And conversely, is the only way to stay "connected" is through incredible risk?_

He felt fairly certain he'd just witnessed Katara opening her light chakra, but he found the concepts hard to grasp. He did have a few more chakras to unblock before he arrived there himself, he supposed.

Katara's voice broke through Zuko's thought trance. "Have you seen Dad, yet? I'm not sure where he went."

"I'll see him soon enough. I've only just arrived, and so have you! Isn't this your party? Mingle! Have fun!" the elder waterbender said with a dry chuckle.

At that exact moment, Zuko made eye contact with Hakoda from across the crowded courtyard. He could immediately tell that the chief did not wish to see his father-in-law at all, and he watched the wolf skirt the perimeter of the party and disappear into the darkness.

 _Does he want to be alone for protection? For fear of becoming wounded again?_

Zuko decided that if the dragon was the spirit of reconciliation, he was at least going to try and help. He wasn't sure if he could patch up the grievances of the Water Tribe family, but Hakoda was hurting, that much he knew.

He found the chief in the first place he looked—just outside the infirmary—because that's where _he_ would be if Katara had fallen ill.

Zuko took a few tentative steps as if truly approaching an injured animal. "How is she?"

Hakoda sighed and ran a hand over his face, pressing his thumb and middle finger to his temples. "Zuko, you should be enjoying your party."

"I hate parties," Zuko deadpanned.

Hakoda laughed softly and gestured for Zuko to sit down next to him. "Heh. Me, too. It's one of those necessary evils of being a leader, I'm afraid. That and council meetings."

Zuko let out an undignified snort. "At least the Water Tribe council is straightforward with you. Fire Nation nobles pander to your face then undermine you behind your back."

"You'd be surprised how people are not really that different." There was no hint of joking in the chief's tone this time.

They sat for several moments in strained silence while the young Fire Lord cursed himself for not knowing what else to say.

"She's not well, Zuko," was Hakoda's eventual answer to the initial question.

"I know."

"We're going to the North Pole."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I can't—"

"She needs time to heal. And you do, too."

"I wanted to accept the offer. To join the Order. I want to help you, Zuko."

"You've already helped me so much, Chief. It's OK to take care of yourself this time. And Malina needs you."

"But you never know… you might need—" Hakoda began to grow visibly agitated. "No one was there for me when… and it might not _seem_ hard because… but it will be… trust me, I know…"

Zuko quirked a brow at this shift in the conversation, unsure of how to piece together such truncated statements. "Uhh, okaaaay."

He then watched the wave of realization wash over the chief, his next words piercing him along with those ice blue eyes. "You haven't talked to Piandao, yet, have you?"

Stomach dropping. Throat burning. "N-n-no. I didn't even know he was here."

"Spirits, Zuko, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. He arrived this afternoon and was probably waiting until after the party. Shit… I'm so sorry."

Ears pounding. Pulse beating. "For what… what the hell is going on?"

"Zuko…"

Blood boiling. "Tell me!"

"There was… an incident at the Fire Nation prison," Hakoda began.

Fists flaming. "I knew it! And my father escaped! I just knew something like this would happen!"

"N-n-no, not exactly," Hakoda countered.

Then everything came to a halt. " _What?"_

"There were two escaped convicts, yes, but I don't remember their names. Piandao can tell you. But in the mix of things, a guard and another inmate were killed."

Then everything came crashing down. "Wait… are you saying—"

A few beats, then something erupted in the chief. "This is why I wanted to help! Piandao thinks these other guys are a threat to you, that the Order should hunt them and send extra guards to the palace, but I know that the greatest darkness can lie within! Don't let confusion consume you over how you _think_ you should feel about this!"

"And how exactly should I feel?"

"Grieve! Because that's normal. Be relieved! Because that's understandable. But just don't lose sight of who you are. With this person gone, there will be a void. It's hard to explain, but it's true. But that void doesn't have to be filled. You are not him, and he is not you."

Zuko launched to his feet, either to make a point or leave, he wasn't sure at first.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT ALREADY!?"

But Hakoda was right there, standing beside him and gripping his arm in the same way Iroh had less than an hour ago. It was a warning—firm, but not forceful. _Fatherly_ —instructive, yet with the intent of letting him go.

"Zuko, _please_. You might hear people say you are lucky to be free of him. But you won't truly be free unless you choose to be. And sometimes when the fight is over and the enemy is defeated, it is easy to overlook the wounded and never properly heal. It's why suffering lasts for generations in families."

"Ah, I see. You don't think I can do it. Break the cycle." _It's why when you learned about my past, you changed my mark. I could no longer be trusted._

"No, Zuko, that's not it at all. I know you can! You have already."

"Then what is all this advice about? To save Katara? So your family won't be caught up in it, too?"

"No, _please_ listen." Hakoda released Zuko's arm and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know how many times or ways I have to say it, Zuko, but I trust you. I wouldn't have given my blessing otherwise. I am telling you these things because you are strong and you've already overcome, and I don't want you to experience any setbacks. I don't want you to fail… like I did… that's what fathers do, they… they try to teach their children to not repeat their mistakes."

Zuko flinched and sidestepped the chief. "The only mistake my father ever admitted to making was me."

With that, he stormed off, wishing he would have left sooner but wondering if that would have made him feel better or worse.

"Zuko, wait!"

"Let him go, Koda."

For some reason Malina's voice caused Zuko to slow his pace.

"I shouldn't have been the one to tell him. I've failed him just like I—"

Zuko stopped and slammed himself up against the building. _Shit. I didn't mean to make him feel like a failure, I just—_

"No, _please_ listen," Malina continued. "I don't know how many times or ways I have to say it, Koda, but you're a good father."

A shudder. Then a sigh. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you said the right things, and you _can_ speak from experience," she replied. "Zuko knows it, too. He'll come to you when he's ready."

Hakoda's breath quickened. "But what if I'm not there. I'm never there. I didn't mean to overwhelm him. I just didn't want to miss the opportunity… again."

Then Malina's tone changed completely. It went from being comforting to almost… _whimsical._ "I think… opportunity is a little bit like destiny. Sometimes things don't work out like you planned. A missed opportunity might mean you have a chance to _make_ another opportunity."

"Wait. Are you saying—"

"Mmm, hmm."

"You really want to? But I thought you said—"

"I _said_ … you're a good father, Hakoda. Just don't lose sight of who you are. You don't have to make things right for Zuko to make sense out of what happened to you. And you don't have to have another child to make up for whatever you think you missed with Sokka and Katara. OK?"

"OK. Yeah… OK."

At this point, Zuko knew he was invading on something more intimate, but he was grateful for what he did hear—and for the advice he'd received, too. The Chief had admitted vulnerability and weakness along with a need and willingness to be healed.

Ozai would never do such a thing.

 _And now he's dead._

Maybe that was the most unsettling part for Zuko. His father never admitted or apologized for anything. He reveled in waging unnecessary war on the world. He flippantly sacrificed the lives of their own citizens. And he brutally and publicly abused his own son just to make a point. Prison did nothing to reform him, and now he took it all with him to the grave. _Or… surely not the Spirit World?_

* * *

"Zuko! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sokka huffed as he caught up to the Fire Lord taking a languid stroll to nowhere in particular. "Katara told me to find you. Aang's in the Spirit World."

"He goes there all the time. He doesn't need my help," Zuko snapped.

"But… he's… well, just come and see, will ya?"

"Fine."

Zuko fell in step with Sokka and noticed that the young tribesman was nervously fiddling with his pai sho tile. "Hey. Why didn't you tell me Piandao was here?" he asked.

"I tried to. When we were running back toward the village," Sokka replied. "Where did you think I got the lilacs? They don't grow on Kiyoshi Island."

"Oh."

Sokka stuffed the White Lotus tile back into his tunic pocket. "He said he had an important message for you and for you to find him after the party. Have you talked to him, yet?"

"No. I haven't."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"So Aang is glowing. Big deal." Zuko nearly turned on his heel mere seconds after arriving at the forest clearing where the Avatar was perched with Katara kneeling at his side.

"But Zuko, the egg," she urged.

Aang was holding it, and it was glowing, too.

 _Does that mean the dragon is in the Spirit World?_

And then all of the sudden, they weren't.

Aang jumped up and bounded toward Zuko. Katara managed to catch the egg before it hit the ground and began cradling it in the same way that Zuko always did even though it had never been anything but stone solid.

"You won't _believe_ what just happened!"

Aang's frantic gestures made Zuko realize just how emotionally spent he was.

"Try me." _It's probably not too bad._

"Well, I was in the Spirit World just now!" Aang paused for dramatic effect.

"Yeah, we know," Zuko muttered.

"Right. Um, OK. And your mother was there. And so was… your father!"

 _Oh. It's bad. Very bad._ "What!? Did he hurt her? She has to get out of there. NOW!" Zuko exchanged horrified glances with Katara who was now clutching the egg tightly to her chest.

"No, no, listen. You can't bend in the Spirit World," Aang clarified. "Of course, Ozai couldn't bend anyway, but… she told him off, Zuko. Like everything she wanted to say to him, she just unleashed! It was… unreal!"

"And… he just… took it?"

"He apologized! I mean, it was just a grumbled _I'm sorry_ , but at least it was something. It was enough to make your mom decide to come back to the physical world!"

"Where is she, then?"

"Oh… she had to go back to her own body… in the Eastern Air Temple. But that's not the end of it. So then Druk shows up! And Ozai goes viperbat shit crazy and runs away like he's seen a ghost! So, Druk tells me that he met your father in prison and told him he needed to apologize to your mother or else! And that he wasn't afraid of Fire Lords anymore!"

"That's—" _Did Druk somehow kill my father?_

The inner airbender couldn't be contained any longer apparently, so Aang started bouncing up and down. "But then, guess what, guess what!? Makenna shows up, too!"

"The Smoke on the Water lady?" Sokka piped in, reminding Zuko of his presence.

"Uhh, I dunno about that, but _she_ says that she can rest at peace now because the bond between the Fire Nation and Water Tribe has been restored!"

"Hey guys…" Katara's call also drew Zuko back from the furious unfurling of his thoughts, trying to make sense of it all.

Aang didn't skip a beat, though. "So Ursa is safe, and Druk is reunited with his mother, and…"

"GUYS! SOMETHING IS HAPPENING!"

"What is it, Katara?" Zuko already knew the answer, though, because he felt it, too.

"It's pulsating like it has a heartbeat. And it feels really warm," she said shakily.

"Oh. Yeah, it does that. It's really strange. I don't know why—"

And then because he _had to_ —that was the way of things with this strange artifact that had once beckoned him from the sea and captivated him ever since—Zuko crossed over and reached out to touch the egg.

A jolt. A pulse. Then… CRACK.

They all just stared in shock. It seemed like an entire moon cycle before anyone said anything, and naturally it would be Sokka to break the silence.

"Congratulations, you two. You're the proud parents of a bouncing baby… lizard bat?"

"It's so… small," Aang observed. "And kinda slimy." He pointed with a trembling finger but then thought better of it.

"Do you really think it's a dragon?" Katara whispered. She still held the pieces of the egg where its inhabitant had just broke free.

Zuko _knew_ it was. He extended his hand toward the small creature and said the only thing that came to mind—what he had been calling it all along even though he now knew the name belonged to someone else. "Druk?"

The response was immediate, and Zuko found himself with a baby dragon suddenly perched in his arms, nuzzling at his neck. He couldn't help but laugh. _It's because we're all connected. Me. Druk. Makenna. Sora. Through the spirit of the dragon._

And the stories were all connected, too. The way the North and the South interpreted the legend, the way the Fire Nation shaped the course of history, the way his uncle faced the last dragons and lived to tell about it, and how Zuko seemingly stumbled onto the scene by falling in love with a Water Tribe woman, finding a dragon egg near her homeland, and now _this_.

With Katara beaming at him, it almost felt like they had brought a new life into the world. The spirit of the phoenix—determination, survival, and rebirth—combined with the spirit of the dragon—courage, balance, and reconciliation.

"I think I hear something... this way… over here…" Toph's voice carried on the chill of the night settling around them.

"There you are!" Suki scolded as the two green-clad women reached the clearing. "Everyone is asking about you at the party! It is supposed to be in your honor, you know-oh, oh, OH!"

"OK, whatever that thing is, it stinks." Toph pinched her nose in disgust.

Druk buried his head in the crook of Zuko's elbow. Suki still gaped at the slithering bundle of scales now intertwined around the Fire Lord's folded arms.

"Aw, Toph, you hurt his feelings," Sokka chided while reaching for his fiancée to comfort her.

Suki sank into his embrace. "He…um…who… _what!?_ "

Katara stood at Zuko's side now, and gently gripped his shoulder. "This is Druk. He's the newest member of—"

"Team Avatar," Zuko finished as he looked around at his friends with a fullness in his heart that rivaled the heat and pressure of the dragon nestled there. These were the people who accepted him when he'd given them lots of reasons not to; the team who fought and won a war together; and the friendships that would last a lifetime—and perhaps even beyond, who knew?

Maybe the bond between the Water Tribe and Fire Nation had been restored, but the ceremony of the eternal flame spoke to an even greater connection, a whole world reunited and working toward peace.

And in this moment, for the first time in a long time, Zuko felt at peace.


	32. Life Hunt

**A/N:** This is a bonus chapter of more Zuko-Hakoda fluff with some Druk cuteness thrown in there to offset the angst. End of disclaimer.

* * *

Zuko's afternoon walk with Druk had taken him to the edge of the cliff overlooking the cove where Katara had constructed an igloo that one confusing, glorious, life-altering morning. His dragon hadn't attempted flight, yet, and didn't seem too interested this time, either. The youngling merely puffed smoke at bugs on the ground, lightly singeing grass and plants in his wake. His antics made Zuko laugh.

 _He has so much to learn, but he has to figure it out on his own. I can't really teach him._

Zuko wondered how much fatherhood would be like that and decided it must be a helpless feeling. To realize his instruction and desires would only go so far in the life of a child—because as their own person, children will make their own decisions and carve their own path someday.

 _That must have been devastating for Father, then. To watch me choose another way. To see me puff smoke at bugs and shrubs when he wanted me to fly._

Before Zuko could go to that dark place he never wanted to be, Hakoda's voice brought him back. "It's beautiful. I never knew this was over here."

Druk singed the fur lining of the chief's pant leg in protest of the sudden intrusion. Zuko welcomed the sound of Hakoda's booming laughter since such solemnity and sadness had filled their encounters as of late.

"I don't think he likes me."

"Maybe that's his way of showing affection," Zuko offered. "It's ahh… Fire Nation thing. You wouldn't understand." He tried to keep his tone light, but his recent reverie about fathers and their approval sent something like a bolt through him as he spoke.

Hakoda noticed. "Hmm, no. I guess I wouldn't."

Zuko was grateful the scenery was pleasant enough with the sounds of birds chirping above and waves crashing below, because the silence that suspended between them was deafening, if not torturous.

Druk started snorting uncontrollably, presumably choked up on his own fiery breath again. Zuko crouched down to stroke the fitful dragon, a little worried yet welcoming the diversion.

"Zuko, about the other night—" Hakoda began.

"Thank you—" Zuko cut him off, now looking up at the shadowy figure that loomed over him. "I'm glad you were the one to tell me."

"I'm here… if you still need to talk about anything."

"I'm OK, really. I've made my peace." _With his death, anyway. Maybe not his life…_

Hakoda extended a hand, but for a split second, the gesture's meaning was lost on Zuko. He flinched and ducked, immediately regretting it, but something about their positioning was too vulnerable for him. _Maybe I will never be at peace._

Again, Hakoda noticed. "It may never go away. That feeling."

"What feeling?" Zuko asked as he pushed himself to a standing position.

"The feeling that people you care about are going to hurt you."

"But… it gets better… with time, right?"

Hakoda sighed deeply. "I wish I could say that it does. But I've found that when one wound heals, a fresh one takes its place. Or sometimes old wounds can be cut back open."

Zuko wondered if he was talking about Gilak here… or maybe Kanna. "So… what do you do?"

"You learn how to survive."

 _Well at least the wolf is back, keen on survival and not—_

"I was ready to die that day… on the boat after battling Gilak," Hakoda continued.

 _Oh. Nevermind then._

"He had a lot of anger issues. Stemming from the war. He took them out on his family. I tried for years to talk him through it, but I guess it didn't make a difference. It was the least I could do for his daughters… it sickened me to think of laying a hand on Katara like that."

 _Ah. Nutha and Niyok._

"You don't have to worry about him anymore, by the way. Bato saw to it that he was imprisoned. And the rebel faction grows weak without his leadership, so I don't anticipate any more threats on Katara's life. At least not from the South Pole."

Hakoda raised an eyebrow, and Zuko understood the meaning. His response was immediate and unwavering. "I will protect her at all costs, sir. I would give my life to save hers."

"I know you would, Zuko. You already did." The chief softened as he eyed the spot on Zuko's chest where, under layers of fabric, the testament to this truth was forever etched on his skin.

Hakoda turned to walk away, and unexpectedly, Druk bounded after him, apparently experiencing a change of heart where the chief was concerned. Zuko watched in amusement as the dragon nipped lightly at the tribesman's heels, begging for attention _. Just like a child…_

They walked in companionable silence for some time.

Then, "Zuko, have you ever wondered what would have happened if you'd been too late?"

The abruptness of the statement caught him off guard, but he somehow knew Hakoda wasn't really talking about his Agni Kai with Azula, but rather the day Yon Rha killed Kya.

"Yes sir. All the time." It was true, too. He often dwelt in such dark thoughts, after all.

"It should have been me," Hakoda whispered.

Zuko had also believed something similar. That if anyone were to die that day, it should have been him. This seemed to be another one of those conversations where they could relate to each other, but before he could offer his piece, the chief broke down.

Druk screeched in concern as Hakoda dropped to his knees, then nuzzled against the chief's shuddering shoulders. It took Zuko a while to process what was happening, and he was glad the dragon had the wherewithal to be of some comfort because he honestly had no clue what to do.

Pained phrases started spilling out between the hands Hakoda had clasped over his face. "The children… they needed… their mother more than me… I should have been the sacrifice for the tribe, not her… I am so… _ashamed_."

Zuko couldn't exactly describe the emotion attached to that last word—grief, perhaps? No, _guilt._ Hakoda felt responsible for his brother's death, too. Maybe he thought it was supposed to be _his_ destiny to die for the tribe. And he kept missing it… like a lost opportunity.

Uncle had once asked, "Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?"

Malina's words came to mind, too. "A missed opportunity might mean a chance to make another one…"

 _It's the fire chakra_ , Zuko suddenly realized. Blocked by shame and paralyzing regret over past mistakes. _Maybe Hakoda should go see the guru? Because mine's probably blocked, too. I wouldn't know how to—_

Then just as quickly as he crashed, the chief recovered. "I'm so sorry, Zuko. I came here to offer support to you." He stood, brushed himself off, and took a few steps forward much to the chagrin of his cuddly dragon friend. "I'll be fine. Like I said… you learn how to survive."

Zuko watched the chief leave, wrecked with thoughts and emotions. Because he couldn't turn it off so easily. _It's not enough to just survive. Hakoda may be alive, but he is living in denial. He doesn't see the impact he's made. He doesn't think he's worthy._

Zuko understood the feeling all too well, but this sounded more like the water chakra, not fire. _Does he need to… forgive himself? Like I did?_

But then he started to consider the difference between the two. Water was the element of change and adaptation which more adequately described his experience. _A metamorphosis._ Fire was the element of power and determination. _He must not see himself as powerful, then._

But Zuko thought there was great strength in Hakoda's leadership—his selfless service, empathy, and humility. Zuko had been called weak— _and was marked_ —for his capacity to love and show compassion. It was the chief who had made him realize the true value— _and power_ —of these attributes.

"Sir, wait!" Zuko half-expected him to keep walking, but instead Hakoda stopped until they were face to face. There was a weight and weariness behind pale blue eyes as shimmering gold ones searched them. Zuko finally understood what it meant to say that someone has lost their light. _Their inner fire… the source of life itself._

He cleared his throat. "So… the Fire Nation doesn't really have ice dodging rituals to determine marks of honor, but we do place a lot of emphasis on honor itself. I've spent a great deal of my life trying to figure out what that looks like, and I wouldn't be standing here today if my Uncle hadn't shown me the way. But he also said to draw wisdom from more than one source and… I think you are one of the wisest and most honorable people I know, sir."

"Zuko, you don't have to—"

"No. I do. I don't have a father anymore. Perhaps I never really did. But I'll soon have a father-in-law and… you have taught me more about being a man in the last few moon cycles than my father ever—"

"I doubt it's anything I did," Hakoda replied. "You're very teachable."

Zuko remembered a time when he wasn't and knew he had his Uncle to thank for that, too. "I am honored to learn from the best. When I become a father someday, I want to be like you."

"You're not trying to tell me something, are you?" A flash of light broke the ice when Hakoda winked at him. A flicker of hope. The promise of life.

"Oh, no sir. But as much as the thought scares the shit out of me, I know it will happen."

"Right. You'll need heirs."

"So will you."

Hakoda quirked a brow at this, but Zuko decided it wasn't the best time to bring up the prophecy about his Water Tribe granddaughter as the next Avatar. Besides, managing a baby dragon seemed like responsibility enough for the time being.

Druk flitted about at their feet, vying for attention. Hakoda reached a hand toward him at the most inopportune moment, though, catching the sparks of the young dragon's sporadic sneezing.

The chief grimaced in pain. "Well, parenting is not for the feint of heart." Then, he managed a small smile. "Which is why you'll do juuuuuuuust fine, Zuko."

They both looked up at the darkening sky and nodded in agreement. It was time to head back. Zuko also noticed the quarter moon rising and wondered…

Hakoda was right on cue as always. "Yes, I feel it."

But Zuko couldn't this time, and he knew this meant their paths would diverge, at least for now. He had no idea if anything he'd said or done made Hakoda feel better, but before they parted ways, he couldn't help himself. He pulled the chief into one of those characteristic Water Tribe bear hugs—or in this case, a dragon-and-wolf hug.

"Thank you, sir. For everything."

"You're welcome, my son."


	33. Next Hunt

_**Epilogue - Never the end, sometimes the beginning, and always part of something more. The story goes on...  
**_

* * *

A few days later, all the travel arrangements had been made. Piandao assured Zuko that no grandiose funeral was needed for a corrupt Fire Lord, but that his father's remains could be made available for a private ceremony if he desired one. And that in the meantime, it was perfectly acceptable for him to travel to the Eastern Air Temple with Katara, Aang, and Toph to find Ursa. Zuko wondered how she would take the news. Or perhaps she already knew. _What did she say to him in the Spirit World?_

Sokka agreed to take Arik back to Two Rivers to reunite with his family until the security situation in the Fire Nation could be resolved, and he could resume his firebending training. Sokka would later join Suki after consulting with Arik's father who currently led the fledgling government in the former colony (and soon-to-be Republic City).

Suki set out for the Fire Nation Capital with a faction of Kyoshi Warriors including Ty Lee. Zuko had protested the need for this, but also knew it meant he would have friends close by, which did, in fact, make him feel safer. He asked Ty Lee to check on Azula when she got there.

Druk took an immediate liking to Iroh because of the dragon spirit they shared, no doubt, so they both traveled back to the Fire Nation with Piandao to help Jeong Jeong and the other advisors on Zuko's council continue to run things in the Fire Lord's absence. Keeping the growing fire lizard's presence on the down-low back home would prove problematic, but there was no way Appa would tolerate Druk on the trip to the Eastern Air Temple.

Pakku and Bumi recruited a few new Order members to help with the search for the escaped convicts. One was Satoru III, an engineer from the Earth Kingdom refinery with connections to both Zuko and Hakoda (and also Toph's dad, Lao Beifong). Not only was he next in line as Fire Sage to replace his father, but he would prove valuable in helping to _find_ his father, Satoru the Second, who happened to be one of the escapees.

Colonel Cheng, Ursa's oldest brother, was also inducted to the Order of the White Lotus. Likewise, he had a family connection in prison. Their other brother, Zukon, had attempted to kill Ursa the previous year and succeeded in murdering a prison guard during the riot that effected his and Satoru II's escape.

Ozai's death, however, remained a mystery.

Another new Order recruit was Corporal Tamotsu who had saved Katara's life from the suicide assassin and traveled most recently with Iroh, Arik, and Jin to Ba Sing Se before the latter three joined Zuko and company in the South Pole. The Corporal remained behind in the City of Walls and Secrets to investigate just that—a secret he had just discovered that could pose a threat to the Fire Nation and world peace as a consequence. Because of his newly established connections, The Order found him to be quite resourceful.

The secret was also out that Tamotsu and Jin were now an item, so she left Kyoshi Island to join him in Ba Sing Se.

Nutha and Niyok went back to the South Pole to testify against their father, Gilak. Pakku had encouraged Hakoda to do the same, to strengthen the case, but he could not be convinced to return, at least not right now. He did exchange frequent letters with Bato who continued to serve as chief, and they both desired to see further cooperation among the sister tribes in the future. With Hakoda stationed in the North, perhaps some progress could be made in a more transparent way.

Hakoda and Malina went to the North Pole as planned and found Chief Arnook to be in rapidly declining health. His chosen successor was young and inexperienced, so this gave Hakoda a new sense of purpose, to be able to impart some chiefly wisdom on the young man. Within a few moon cycles, Malina conceived their second child.

* * *

 **A/N:** Some of the characters mentioned above come from _Darkness Before Dawn_ (Colonel Cheng and Zukon for example) and _Rising Tide_ (Corporal Tamotsu). _The Dragon and the Wolf_ picks up where _Beyond the Silver Lining_ left off in Chapter 6, and so now I begin the daunting task of interweaving this story with that one to finish out the trilogy.

I've added some companion fics to this one in the meantime. Check out chapters 15-16 of _Appa Ate Momo_ for a more detailed (and quite steamy) scene that correlates with Chapter 27 (where Zuko and Katara are on the beach). For a look into Ozai's encounter with Druk in prison, I posted in _Sage Advice,_ Chapter 8.

I might have had some other notes to fill in gaps for the very detailed and rapidly moving later chapters of _The Dragon and the Wolf_ , but perhaps I can supplement when I revisit certain key plot points with _Silver Lining_ (through Katara's perspective most likely). Said notes are not coming to mind at the moment...

Also, I don't claim to have any background or extensive knowledge in spirit animals or moon meanings. I drew a lot of these concepts from reading about Native American culture. Likewise, I have learned some very interesting things about chakras recently (in personal practice, actually) but since I don't have much of a foundation in Eastern religious teachings, some concepts are just as confusing to me as they are fascinating.

What I'm doing here is fiction, though, so it's all good, I suppose. Speaking of, today (May 30, 2017) is my one-year anniversary on fanfic. Yesterday I discovered I was just under 400,000 words for the year, so I made it my goal to reach that mark. This post will easily put me there. I can't believe it. 400,000+ words about the awesome world of Avatar. I am indebted to the creators, writers, illustrators, producers, etc. who brought this story to life. And to the fandom, especially the Zutara shippers and those who leave such nice reviews, you've made the past year a lot of fun for me.

I have also mentioned that writing can be therapeutic, and for me, it most definitely is. (I was super stressed during those two months that I didn't write!) But if it seems like Zuko and Hakoda are reeling more than they are healing in my fics, it's because of _this_ —recovery from trauma is never linear. Even after _years_ , feelings and fears can resurface. That doesn't make us hopeless, only human. It doesn't mean we're broken as long as we are building. And my wish for anyone enduring hardship of any kind, is that recognition and relief is already on the horizon.


End file.
